


Once Upon a Snowing

by LilacMoon83



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, One-Shot Series, Snowing - Freeform, True Love, charming family - Freeform, snowxcharming
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2018-09-24 19:54:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 48
Words: 68,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9783431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacMoon83/pseuds/LilacMoon83
Summary: A series of one shots revolving around Snowing and the Charming family in general. Canon and AU prompts are accepted. Snowing/Charming family will be the main focus; other characters will appear. So if you have a prompt you'd like to see, please leave it in a review.A collection of various AU and canon one-shots, mostly Snowing and Charming family. Includes appearances by most characters.-Chapter 47: Ashuisnotonfire requested a prompt from Tumblr. Snow has a miscarriage. Charming family angst





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

AN: Well, I'm back again with something new. Finding You Always updates will remain on Sunday nights. But I decided to start a little drabble series of my own. Short stories are something I actually struggle with. Anyone that knows my writing could probably guess that. I usually write epics. So I decided that something like this might hone my short story skills. 

By the title you can probably tell this will be a one shot series focused on Snowing and the Charming family in general. This is kind of a series where wish fulfillment for our favorite family can become a reality. Canon and AU prompts are acceptable. I have rated this T, but M rated prompts are accepted if you have one. Other characters and ensemble cast will appear, but ultimately, the main characters will be Snow, Charming, Emma, Henry, and baby Neal. So if you have something you'd like to see, leave a prompt in the comments or message me! And as always, enjoy!

A bit of jealous Snow tonight. She knows Charming only has eyes for her, but that never stops women from flirting with him. She decides that she needs to stake her claim

Date Night

Snow glared daggers at the bimbo that was practically drooling over her husband.

This was not how date night was supposed to go. Belle was babysitting Neal for them and she had very much been looking forward to a quiet moonlit walk with her beloved. Naturally, that walk would have eventually led to more amorous activities, that of which she had very much been looking forward to.

But then he had gotten a call from Emma. She was on call tonight and already tied up with a situation of her own when she called Charming about the call of a minor dispute at the Rabbit Hole.

She had been excited at first. She had gone on patrol with Charming a few times and she loved any kind of adventure with him.

Keith, former Sheriff of Nottingham and constant troublemaker, had gotten too pushy with one of the waitresses again.

Charming stopped him before anything had happened and she had watched him with pride, as he took Keith down and cuffed him with ease. Happy had gladly assisted in hauling Keith off to the station too. She felt so bad for the young woman that had to put up with the likes of Keith all the time...until it was clear that she was very grateful to her husband.

"Oh Sheriff...I. just so glad you were here to put that jerk in his place. This town is so lucky to have someone like you," she flittered dramatically, as she looked at Charming like he was something to eat. Snow rolled her eyes at her vomit inducing display.

"It was just fortunate that I got here before anything happened," Charming said in a distracted tone, as he filled out the report.

"Do you need to take me down to the station to make a statement?" she purred. Snow was ready to claw her eyes out now.

"I don't think that's necessary. I think I have everything and Keith's a repeat offender. We'll just make another entry on his rap sheet," David replied. Snow smirked smugly.

"Oh…" she said in a disappointed tone.

"I'm pretty shaken up though...I don't think I can drive. Could you take me home?" she purred. That was it. Snow was going to put an arrow in this twit. Fortunately, she wouldn't need to.

"I've actually taken care of that," Charming said, as he motioned to Leroy and the girl looked highly offended.

"Leroy is going to drive you home," he said, as Snow chose that moment to side up to him and hook her hand on his arm. The tramp glared at her and Snow glared right back.

"Let's go sister," Leroy grumbled to the young woman.

"Thanks Leroy," Snow said gratefully. He nodded.

"Enjoy your date night," he said, as they left him behind with the pouting woman.

"She was hitting on you, you know," Snow mentioned.

"Please tell me you're not worried. She had zero chance...less than zero chance," he commented. She smirked.

"I know," she told him and he sighed.

"I guess date night's pretty much over though," he said dejectedly. But she only grinned wickedly.

"Oh no it's not. We still have two hours until I told Belle we'd be home. Let's go to Granny's," Snow replied.

"Granny's?" he asked. She smiled coyly.

"Not to eat...to get a room so I can take your pants off," she replied bluntly. He grinned.

"I love date night,"

Any prompts? Drop a review. Enjoyed it? Review and let me know! :)


	2. Glory

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

Once Upon a Snowing

Today, we have a little Emma and Charming in the Underworld. post 5X19. 

Glory

David wasn't a big drinker. He had never been one to drown his sorrows in alcohol, even in the worst of times. His father had done that and David had always been determined not to be that.

Sure, he never shied away of partaking in a social drink with friends. He had enjoyed many a drink with the dwarves over the years, both in the Enchanted Forest and in Storybrooke. And he always enjoyed having a glass of wine with his wife or a beer with his daughter.

But he had never really done what he was doing now. Drowning his problems in a drink; especially rum, but when Killian had offered him his flask without a word, David had accepted and actually relished the burn, as the liquid descended down his throat.

The memory kept replaying in his head. His brother's identical features, twisted with malice, as he fought him with every intention of tossing him into the river of lost souls.

Despite everything, it was the last thing David had wanted to do. But his brother had crossed every line when he had put that magic cuff on Emma and held a gun to her.

He could handle his brother wanting to kill him, but he had been planning to kill Emma too and that was when he knew there was no reasoning with him.

"Dad?" Emma called into the darkened loft.

"Hey Em…" he called back.

"Are you drinking?" she asked. He smiled thinly.

"Yes, but don't worry, I'm not drunk," he assured, as she sat down next to him.

"Fine...but don't drink alone," she replied. He smiled and passed the flask to her. She took a drink and put her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry about James," she said.

"Me too...I wish there had been another way. If I could have just gotten through to him…" David lamented.

"Dad...you can't do this to yourself. He would have thrown you in that river without a second thought," Emma reminded.

"I know...all because I stole his glory," David said, rolling his eyes.

"Glory?" Emma asked with a snort.

"Yeah...I guess I did in a way. But I never asked to take his place," he replied.

"No...and you didn't really. His so called glory would have seen him go from a ruthless prince to an even more ruthless King. He would have married whatever princess would have gotten him the best deal. But you forged your own path by choosing love. You are not James," Emma insisted. He smiled.

"That's exactly what your mother would say," he said and she smiled.

"Well, Mom's always right," she replied and he chuckled.

"She is," he agreed.

"Dad...I know you didn't like doing what had to be done, but I meant what I said. Some people can never move on and he was one of them. So yeah, if it had to be you or him, I chose him, because I need my dad," she confessed. He looked at her, the tears barely contained in his eyes.

"Thanks Em," he said, choking back his emotions. She smiled and hugged him again.

"You gonna be okay?" she asked. He nodded.

"I am...thanks to my beautiful daughter," he said, pushing the flask away.

"No more drowning my sorrows. It's time to find a way to get Hook out of here so we can home to your Mom...where we belong," he said. She smiled.

"I'll tell Henry that Operation Firebird is back on full blast in the morning then," she said.

"Goodnight Emma," he replied.

"Night Dad," she answered, as she went upstairs. David sighed and looked at the empty bed, as he shed his shirt and climbed into bed. He looked at the framed photo on the nightstand and carefully traced a finger on the glass over his wife's beautiful face.

"Good night Snow...we'll be home soon, my darling," he whispered, as he turned the light out.


	3. Scandalous

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

A Guest reviewer asked for jealous Charming this time. I hope I did it justice for you.

This takes place during Thomas and Ella's wedding reception - an expansion of the scene in 1X4

Once Upon a Snowing

Scandalous

His wife is a tease, Charming has concluded. Oh, not to other men. No, she has no interest in any others. She only has eyes for him, of course, just as he only has eyes for her. But he sees the way other men are looking at her. How can he not? He's looking at her like that too. But he's allowed. She's his, his wife, his true love, his princess. He's hers too. His. It goes the other way too. Her husband, her true love, her prince. Hers.

And while he loves Thomas and Ella and ecstatic to be attending their wedding reception, he detests these royal dances where it requires that they rotate partners.

Despite other dance partners, his eyes remain locked on his Snow, alluring and radiant in an orchid gown that he is positive is meant to drive him mad with want and lust.

A strapless ball gown...how is that even fair? Only his love would be so daring. Those perfect shoulders, the milky soft skin above her cleavage...he knows he has to stop, but he craves her and he will never stop craving her.

He's being rude, he knows. He's switched partners about four times now...maybe five, he doesn't know or care and has yet to acknowledge a one of them, except Ella, but she is a dear friend and not staring at him like he's something to eat.

Some men might find it flattering, but he doesn't. It's only unsettling to him, for he is so irrevocably in love with Snow White that wanting another doesn't even enter his mind and never will.

Infidelity is rather common among royalty, Snow tells him. It's all the arranged marriages and he shudders to think he was almost trapped in one. A life without Snow is no life he wants.

So when Snow's next partner pulls his wife much too close for his comfort, he feels a flash of jealousy. As the nobleman's hand, slides down her back, he resists the urge to reach for his sword. He's ready to barrel over there like a raging griffin and knock his block off. But he doesn't need to, as he sees the man grimace in pain. It's subtle and he sees Snow whisper something to him, before he quickly abandons their dance like he can't get away from her quickly enough. His jealousy ebbs away to curiosity, as his eyes watch her keep in step with the dance like nothing is amiss. He smiles, as his wife steals Ella away from her partner in favor of engaging in a highly unorthodox dance together.

She gives him a heated glance and he feels like the room is on fire. So she wants to escape this too. Her tactic of dancing with Ella works and she twirls her way back into his arms. He abandons his sixth rotation to pull her flush against him, ignoring the huffy woman's protest. He's being rude again. He could care less about anything else though when she's in his arms.

With bright smiles, they make their way to congratulate their dear friends. Marriage certainly suits them. It will suit Thomas and Ella as well.

"You know...I was about ready to march over and deck that Duke if his hand moved any lower on your back, but it seems I didn't need to," he mentioned. She smirked at him.

"You're not really jealous...are you?" she asked.

"I know you love me and only want me...but I detest these dances," he admitted. She grinned.

"I know...and if you must know, I did not take kindly to the Duke's unwanted advances either. I was just a bit more subtle than you would have been. A knee between the legs gets the message across quite clear without making a scene," she said. It is his turn to grin. Any initial jealousy is gone. She's his wife, his true love, and the sultry look on her face promised a demonstration.

They've been gifted a room in the royal guest wing of King Christopher's castle for the night, for their own castle is several hours journey by carriage.

They leave the ball, ascending the stairs for their room. It will ignite gossip again among the other royals and nobles. Snow and Charming leaving another royal ball early for their bed chambers. It's hardly new, just as scandalous, and neither could care in the slightest.


	4. Lead Balloon

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

CharmingsDaughter requested Snowing hiring a bodyguard for Emma. It doesn't go over well. I hope I did this justice for you. This takes place in season 6 after Snowing learns of her vision, but before 6x7.

Keep the prompts coming!

Once Upon a Snowing

Lead Balloon

Emma gave her parents a very disapproving glare. Charming had to resist the urge to squirm where he stood. When Emma used that look, she looked exactly like Snow and it was not a look he had ever liked being on the receiving end of.

His wife, however, was unfazed and stood her ground.

"You can't be serious," she ground out.

"Em…" he started to say.

"You hired a bodyguard?!" she exclaimed. He winced and looked around for help. Regina's face was an unreadable mask, as usual. No help there. Hook stood beside Emma, but seemed to know better than to touch her at the moment. So useless on that front too.

Henry looked to be a mix between amused and terrified. Emma was her mother's daughter when she got angry. Scary.

"Honey...we're worried about you. You just told us you're having visions of someone in a hood trying to kill you," Snow admonished. Emma crossed her arms over her chest.

"So you hired a bodyguard?" Emma questioned.

"It's just for extra security since we know we can't be with you all the time," David argued.

"Dad...I'm gonna be fine," Emma insisted.

"You're not. If someone is out to kill you then I'm going to stop them! We're not losing you again," he snapped firmly. His words hung thickly in the air for several moments, as Emma seemed to soften slightly.

"Dad...I know you and Mom are trying to protect me, but if my magic can't do that, what exactly do you think some bodyguard is going to do?" she asked. David sighed.

"Extra precautions are never a bad idea," Snow reasoned and Emma sighed.

"Besides...we trust Nicholas. He fought with us when we were taking back the Kingdom and he's always been loyal," David added. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Fine...he better keep up though," Emma huffed, as she stormed out of the apartment.

"This should be fun," Killian mumbled, as he followed her out.

"I told you that was going to go over like a lead balloon," Snow mused. He smiled at her.

"To be fair, I thought she'd argue more," he replied.

 

Two hours later

With a bodyguard on Emma, they had been able to relax a little more. With the apartment empty for the moment and Neal taking a nap, Snow and David were enjoying a few moments alone, before he had to return to the station.

As he kissed her passionately and slowly started moving them toward the bed, his phone rang, interrupting their bliss.

Their lips parted and he answered.

"Sheriff," he answered.

"Oh, hey Nicholas," he greeted, as Snow listened in.

"She what?!" he exclaimed, before pulling the phone away from his ear.

"She ditched him," he said, as Snow tried to fight a smile.

"She is so your daughter," he complained, as she bit her bottom lip and he put the phone back to his ear.

"Where are you? We'll come get you," he said, as he listened to the bodyguard and she noticed his eyes widened.

"Okay...we'll be right there," he said, as he hung up.

"Where is he?" she asked.

"In the woods...strung up in a net," he mumbled. Snow barked out a laugh.

"Oh...she is so yours too," Snow laughed. He tried to remain serious, but collapsed into laughs with her. Neal was awake by now and she plucked him from his crib.

"Come on baby boy, we need to find your sister and rescue that poor bodyguard," she cooed to him, as she bundled him up.

"Just another day in Storybrooke," he quipped, as they joined hands and headed out.


	5. Queen Bitch

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

Emma requested an AU prompt. Ruth finds a homeless Mary Margaret on her farm and takes her in. She meets Ruth's son David and sparks fly. This is AU - no magic so Storybrooke is just a normal town. I hope I did this justice for you!

If you have a prompt you'd like to see, please leave it in a review and I'll see what I can come up with. Also, I will do sequels so if you'd like a sequel to any existing prompt, I'm open to that too! 

Once Upon a Snowing

Queen Bitch

Ruth hummed to herself, as she collected eggs from the chickens and moved about the barn, tending to her morning chores. She had sent David to the market in town for a few things and he had gone without complaint. He was such a good boy...well more like good man now.

Raising him without her husband Robert hadn't always been easy. The farm was a lot of work for a woman trying to raise a little boy, but somehow she had managed and David had grown to be a fine young man, handsome too. More than a few of the nearby farm girls had noticed.

But David wasn't interested in marrying for anything less than true love. Ruth didn't blame him, but she wasn't sure if such a thing existed. When she had first married Robert, she believed it did, but then he drank himself into an early grave and Ruth was left with the cold reality that love hadn't been enough for them.

She sighed and sat down on a wooden stool to milk the cows when she saw a pair of eyes in the hay. She jumped up and the girl startled, scrambling to get away.

"Wait...I'm not going to hurt you, dear!" she called. The pixie haired girl stopped and turned back and Ruth was taken aback by the raven haired beauty. She knew this girl. The whole town did.

"You're Mary Margaret Blanchard," she said.

"Please...please don't call the police. I...I didn't kill my father, I swear!" she pleaded, as her eyes pooled with tears.

"Shh...come sit, child. No one is calling the police," Ruth assured.

"It was my step-mother. I can't prove it...but she framed me for the murder. I loved my father," the girl cried, as Ruth hugged her.

"Of course you did," Ruth soothed.

"Regina is evil…she's taken everything from me. I'm sorry I slept in your barn, it was just so cold last night," Mary Margaret apologized.

"There's no need for apologies, but I can't have you sleeping in the barn. That's not a suitable place at all," Ruth said. Mary Margaret's heart sunk.

"I know...I'll be moving on," she promised.

"Oh no child...I meant you should be sleeping some place like my spare room in the house," Ruth corrected.

"You'll...let me stay?" she asked in disbelief.

"I could use some help around here," she replied. Mary Margaret smiled.

"Anything…" she agreed, but then jumped at the sound of a man's voice.

"Mother...I'm back!" David called. Ruth put her hand on Mary Margaret's.

"You have nothing to fear...it's just my son, David," she replied, as he came in carrying a couple bags.

"Sorry it took so long…" the words died on his lips, as he saw they had company. Ruth noticed the captivation between both of them instantly.

"Son...this is Mary Margaret. She'll be staying with us," Ruth announced.

"Okay…" he said in a daze, as his mother took the bags from him. Ruth smiled knowingly.

"Mary...perhaps you can help David tend to the flock," she suggested.

"Sure…" she answered automatically, as she followed the young man out into the field.

She spent the day shadowing him, as he worked with the animals and it was evident what a gift he had with them.

"So it's just you and your Mom?" Mary asked curiously. He nodded.

"My Dad died when I was six," he replied.

"I'm sorry…" she said, biting her bottom lip.

"I'm sorry for your loss too," he replied.

"So you know who I am," she stated. He smiled.

"Storybrooke's not that big…" he mentioned.

"I didn't kill him...my father," she blurted out.

"I know," he replied. She looked surprised and he smiled.

"Not everyone is so quick to buy the garbage headlines that sells newspapers," he said.

"You believe me?" she asked. He nodded.

"You don't even know me," she said, looking down.

"I know enough. My mother was kind to you. She wouldn't help some killer. Besides...your stepmom seems like a total bitch," he added and she laughed.

"More like Queen bitch," she corrected, as stood up, a little too fast and lost her footing on the uneven ground. He caught her in his arms before she could fall and time seemed to stop, as they stared at each other. Before either of them knew what was happening, he was pressing his lips to hers. When their lips parted, they still could not take their eyes off each other. It was the beginning of something wonderful and after her father's murder, Mary had thought it was a terrible ending for her life. But this...this was the beginning of something new and maybe this beginning could end with a happily ever after...


	6. A Day Ending in Y

This one shot can be considered AU and is one of my own prompts. Everything up to Season 6, episode 6 is canon. So the events in 'Heartless' have not occurred yet.   
Someone from the Land of Untold Stories has an axe to grind with the Dark One and let's zombies loose on Storybrooke after using a device to block magic. With no magic, everyone has to rely on other means to fight. Something Snow and Charming excel at.

Once Upon a Snowing

A Day Ending in Y

Emma had no idea what the device was that the stranger was holding, but she could feel the magic being sucked out of the air.  
"What's happening?" Henry asked, as both his mom's looked dumbfounded.  
"It's working like the Olympian crystal did and sucking up the magic," Regina concluded.  
"Oh, that's exactly what it's doing, Your Majesty," the man spat.  
"Who are you?" Charming asked, as his hand went to the firearm on his hip.  
"Ask him...he knows who I am," the crazed scientist spat, looking at the Dark One.  
"What the bloody hell did you do to this one, Crocodile?" Hook spat. But Gold paid him no mind.  
"His name is Claude Frollo and all I simply did was prove to him that magic is superior to science a very long time ago," Rumple hissed. Snow closed her eyes and David rolled his.  
"So you wronged him and he wants revenge," Snow guessed.  
"Must be a day ending in Y," David added sarcastically.  
"I'm not really appreciating your snark right now," Gold hissed.  
"You'll need that fighting spirit for what's about to be unleashed on this town, Dark One," Frollo said.  
"What did you do?" Emma asked. But he only smirked, as they heard an odd noise. David's hand went to the sword on his other hip, Snow threaded an arrow on her bow, Emma pulled her gun, and Hook pulled his cutlass. Regina and Gold both tried to conjure fireballs, but were horrified to see that Frollo was true to his word. Magic was gone.  
The odd noise got louder and it was now determined that it sounded like moaning.  
"Look!" Henry cried, as he pointed in the direction of the woods. There, emerging from the trees, were about a dozen people hobbling toward them, ashen skin, sunken features, and blood on their lips.  
"Oh my God…" Snow uttered.  
"Are those…" David started to say.  
"Zombies," Henry confirmed.  
"Zombies?" Hook questioned.  
"Zombies," Henry repeated.  
"How is this even my life?" Emma deadpanned.  
"How the hell do we fight zombies?" Regina asked. Snow answered by putting an arrow through the eye of the one closest.  
"Like that and since there's no magic now, I suggest you two find a weapon," David replied, as he slashed and took the head off another.  
"This is barbaric," Gold hissed, as he felt his limp return without magic and leaned heavily on his cane.  
"Emma...get Henry to safety," David said.  
"What about you and Mom?" she asked, as he and Snow took out four more.  
"I think they've got it handled, love," Hook replied, as they ushered Henry inside the shop with Belle.  
"Grab me a spare sword!" Regina called.  
"What's going on?" Belle asked.  
"Zombies and this Froyo guy just sucked up all the magic," Emma said, as she grabbed a couple swords.  
"It's Frollo, mom," Henry complained.  
"Professor Frollo?" Belle asked.  
"Aye lass and he seems bent on revenge against your husband," Hook mentioned. She sighed.  
"I'm afraid to ask," she winced, as they hurried out to rejoin the fight. They handed off extra swords to Gold and Regina.  
"Ha...thirteen!" Snow called, as she took out another. Charming cut down another that advanced on him.  
"Nine...but you have the long range advantage," he complained, as he kicked another and decapitated it.  
"Ten," he counted.  
"Fourteen…" Snow retorted.  
"Are they…" Emma started to say.  
"Yes…" Regina growled, as she fought off a pair and Emma helped Gold, though he was clearly agitated that such was necessary.  
"Twelve...I'm gaining," David taunted.  
"Fifteen...let's make it interesting," Snow said.  
"The usual?" he asked. She nodded coyly, as she hit her sixteenth target.  
"Winner gets to tie the loser up," she replied.  
"Bloody hell," Hook rolled his eyes.  
"Mom! Are you two serious right now?" Emma exclaimed.  
"Oops…" Snow winced.  
"You weren't supposed to hear that, honey," Snow apologized.  
"Believe me, I wish I could un-hear it," she grumbled.  
"None of this is going to matter if the Professor over there keeps creating more!" Regina snapped.  
"She's right...we need to get the source," Snow agreed.  
"He's surrounded by them," David said.  
"I have an idea...but I need your help," Snow replied, as she took out several arrows and threaded all of them. Charming provided the extra muscle needed and they pulled the bow back together. Aiming expertly, Snow released her shot and eliminated the three guarding the professor simultaneously. Emma didn't waste the chance and leveled her gun at him. He surrendered and she got the device he had used to suck the magic up and released it.  
Magic returned to Storybrooke and the short zombie apocalypse was over.  
"Grams...Gramps...that was awesome!" Henry exclaimed, as he came running out of the shop. Snow grinned.  
"We've always made a pretty good team," she said and he smiled at her, putting his arm around her waist.  
"Yes we have," he agreed.  
"Yeah, that was pretty cool. Could have done without the commentary though," Emma complained.  
"We all could," Regina agreed. Charming shrugged, as neither apologized and David cuffed the Professor.  
"Need help taking him in?" Emma asked.  
"Nah, your Mom and I can handle this one," he said. Snow nodded.  
"We'll meet you at the diner later," she replied, as they put Frollo in the back of the cruiser and he opened the front passenger door for his wife.  
"So...the final count was eighteen to fifteen. You know what that means," she said coyly.  
"Yep...you win. But let's face it, even when I lose to you...I win," he replied, as he kissed her. Their lips parted and she watched him walk to the driver side, as they got into the car. Tonight couldn't come fast enough...


	7. Picked the Wrong Princess

This is one of my own prompts again. Takes place during the missing year. Now that it is known that David is not really James, some conceded nobles try to suggest Charming's marriage to Snow isn't legitimate. Needless to say, this doesn't go over well with Snow. She gets protective and defends her beloved. 

Once Upon a Snowing

Picked the Wrong Princess

Charming was starting to quickly remember the things he loathed about royal life. The threat of the Wicked Witch still loomed over them, but that that not stopped them from picking up the pieces and trying to bring prosperity back to a broken kingdom.  
That involved being ready to fight when necessary. That part was his area of expertise and he was ready at a moment's notice to defend them.  
Unfortunately, it also involved politics and diplomacy. That he gladly left up to Snow. It was the first ball they had thrown since being back and nobles from several kingdoms had flocked to their castle this evening.

The evening had started off quite pleasant. His darling Snow looked radiantly beautiful, as always, in a white ball gown, a color he loved on her. He had even shared a few dances with her and they whispered quietly to each other with smiles. They missed Emma and Henry fiercely, but couldn't help but be overjoyed with the news that Snow was pregnant. It was very early yet and she was not showing so they had decided it would be their secret for now.

But she was glowing and as he chose a non alcoholic drink for her, hoping no one would notice yet, he saw a few noblemen were speaking with her and Regina.  
He recognized them as nobles from King Midas' court and he instantly felt uneasy. Since it was now a known fact that he was not James and not raised as a Prince, he had heard plenty of whispers among the aristocracy, especially elder members, of how they believed this made his marriage to Snow illegitimate. Those rumors had actually made Snow angrier than him. He had accepted them for what they were, but she had ranted about their audacity and made it quite clear that no one had better ever dare to suggest that he was anything less than her husband to her or she'd use them for target practice. Snow loved him and he never had to worry about that changing. But it still bothered him when these men blatantly flirted with her and refused to acknowledge his existence.

Of the three men speaking with them, two were older and the third was younger, around his age. He got close enough to hear the conversation, but did not join in. He knew Snow only had eyes for him, but agitation swirled in him, as they fawned all over his wife. He strongly suspected that Midas had put them up to this, probably without Abigail's knowledge. He had embarrassed Midas when he refused to marry Abigail to be with Snow, nevermind that Abigail was happy with Frederick.  
"Princess Snow...thank you so much for granting us an audience this fine evening," the elder Lord said, kissing the back of her gloved hand. Snow was polite, but pulled her hand away as quickly as possible without being rude.

"I'm glad you could come. It is our hope that we can restore prosperity to this land," she said formally.  
"With you as Queen someday...I do not think there is any doubt," the young man leered, making Regina roll her eyes.  
"Princess...this is my son John and he is quite knowledgeable in diplomacy and we have an army available to fight the witch," the Lord stated and Regina had to fight a smile. This was going to be good.  
"Are you offering your army's assistance?" Snow asked curiously. The three men exchanged glances and Regina whispered to her.  
"I think he's offering his hand," she mumbled and Snow blanched.  
"Well, that would be really stupid of him," she mumbled back.  
"Your husband was a peasant. You should have probably seen this coming," Regina whispered back.  
"My husband is no one's business but mine," Snow hissed back.  
"Princess Snow...we don't mean to be bold, but there are concerns among the nobility about your chosen. Some feel deceived, for they would have never granted their permission for your wedding if they had known he was not of noble birth," John said delicately.  
"I never asked for anyone's permission nor do I give a damn what they want," Snow snapped back, starting the draw attention. John looked embarrassed and tried to save the situation.  
"Your Majesty...I meant no disrespect," he stammered.  
"Yes you did. I will say that it does take guts for you to come into my castle and disrespect my husband," she snapped.  
"You're making a scene," Regina warned, though she was secretly enjoying it. Snow didn't seem to hear her, as she continued her rant.  
"Princess…" John started to say, but he was cut off.  
"Do you think this ring on my finger is for decoration? Do you think I give a damn about where he was born?" she asked.  
"I…" he stuttered.  
"Because if you do, then you don't know me at all. Love is the only thing Charming and I have ever needed," she continued.  
"I meant no offense," he stammered.  
"Hmm...no you were just hoping I would agree with you. You were hoping this witch had me scared enough to think I needed your useless army to defend us. You were hoping I was some weak, scared little princess. Like I would give some sniveling little weasel like you the time of day, especially when I have a man like my Charming," she hissed.  
The whole room was staring by now. David's mouth was ajar, Grumpy and Granny were laughing their asses off, and Regina looked slightly mortified. Everyone else was either staring in bewildered awe or disbelief.  
"Finally some action to liven up this place," Grumpy said.  
"Mmm...this moron picked the wrong princess," Granny added.  
"Your Majesty...there is no need to lose your temper," the elder man chided. Snow raised her chin, giving him her best cold, regal stare.  
"I'm so glad you're here to tell me that. I don't know if Midas put you up to this or if you did this on your own, but let's make it this crystal clear for everyone right now. Charming is my husband. He fought for this Kingdom by my side. He is my true love. I'd still be cursed if not for him and you have the audacity to waltz in here thinking the likes of you could do anything to change that?" Snow ranted.  
"I think you've made your point," Regina said. She secretly found the whole thing hilarious, as did the dwarves, who made no effort to hide their amusement. Snow felt her husband's presence behind her and turned to him.  
"Where's my bow?" she asked.  
"Um...probably in the armory," he replied, as he handed the drinks off to a servant. He knew her well enough to know that if he handed it to her, she'd just throw it all over the pompous nobleman. While that would be entertaining, it wouldn't be productive.  
"Can you please get it for me?" she asked. He smiled at her and placed his hands on her shoulders.  
"I don't think you need to do that," he replied.  
"Oh I do…they can't disrespect you, the man I love like this," she grumbled. He smiled.  
"I daresay they won't make that mistake again. They looked mortified," he said. She turned back to glare at them. John looked like was going to wet himself so she took satisfaction in that, at least.  
"I...I think we have our answer. I'm so sorry, Princess Snow," John stammered.  
"I'm not the one you should apologize to, but I'd rather you'd just leave. Don't let the palace doors hit you on the way out," Snow growled.

"Snow…" he said, as he put his hand on her arm. She turned to him and grabbed him by the collar, before crushing her lips against his.  
"Wow...guess I have no reason to be worried," he joked.  
"Please tell me you weren't really worried," she pleaded.  
"I know you only love me...but they're right. I'm not a real Prince. I'm just a shepherd," he replied.  
"Charming...you have never been just anything. You are my husband...my true love...the father of my children...my hero. You may not be a prince by birth...but you are my Prince," Snow insisted.  
"I know...but it doesn't surprise me that Midas would try something like this. He's probably still embarrassed by what I did. Men like him don't forget when they've been slighted and with this witch loose, he'd just love to gain control of another Kingdom," he surmised.  
"I have not missed the politics that come with ruling a Kingdom," she mentioned. She was seriously missing their lives in Storybrooke right now.  
"I miss them too," he agreed, as she looked at him and he took her in his arms.  
"I love you…" she whispered. He kissed her hair.  
"And I love you, my darling. You leave me in awe of you everyday. I'm the luckiest man in all the realms," he replied. She smiled and kissed him tenderly.  
"I'm the lucky one...I don't ever want to imagine my life without you," she said, getting teary. Damn hormones.  
"You never have to. Our love is eternal," he promised.  
"Do you think they'd miss us if we slipped away?" she asked, biting her bottom lip. He grinned.  
"Do we care if they do?" he teased. She smirked and grabbed his arm, as she pulled him along and they ascended the castle stairs with their bed chambers being the intended destination...


	8. As My Queen Commands

Twilightroxas7 asked for me to explore the Evil Snowing dynamic in the AU that we saw during Operation Mongoose. I decided to do this one, because the fact that Isaac wrote that Snow was in love with James and treated him as interchangeable with David has always irked me. I loathe Isaac as I'm sure you can tell. So let's just say what Isaac claimed he wrote wasn't the exact truth. ;)

Takes place during the AU events of episode 4x21 and 4x22 - Operation Mongoose.

This one is an M rated prompt. Because it's evil Snowing, it sort of went there. So if that's not your thing, you might want to skip parts of this one.

Once Upon a Snowing

As My Queen Commands

Charming stood dutifully beside his Queen, listening to the little worm plead with her not to kill him. He almost hoped that she ordered him to do just that so the weasel would be silenced. He didn't particuarly like killing; there was a time he struggled a great deal with it. But he would do anything for her...his Queen.  
Of course, most thought this was because she held his heart in her hand. He couldn't refuse an order from her. That was true, but most did not know that he would do her bidding even with his heart in his chest. He loved her. And she loved him, despite the things the worm in front of them was spouting. Snow had loved James. It made him seeth, for it couldn't be further from the truth.

It was what they let the people believe though; the reason for Snow's conquest to punish the bandit Regina, because she was responsible for James' death.  
But that was not why at all. Snow had been betrothed to his brother as a young princess, but instead of being drawn to his wickedness, she was actually drawn to his goodness. She had no desire to marry someone just like her and instead had seduced him into the darkness with her.  
He had no regrets. He had resisted her at first, but she had won in the end. She loved his goodness so much so that she removed his heart to preserve its purity. She enchanted his heart so that when he committed atrocities in her name, his heart would continue to glow red.  
But Regina could ruin it all for them. She knew the truth. Her father and James' father had refused to allow her to marry David instead of James, for the former wasn't raised a prince. So Snow eliminated them both and seized both kingdoms for her own, with his help, of course.

Dressed in the blackest gown, she married him and claimed him forever as hers. It was not long before they discovered Snow was pregnant. They were overjoyed, for raising a child as wicked as them to inherit their Empire brought them great joy.  
But that's when James came out of hiding to seek revenge. He and his soldiers ambushed their caravan, thanks to information from a bandit. Regina. James stole their baby that day and they were both killed by trolls, as James attempted to abscond the Kingdom with their daughter. Needless to say, David had slaughtered the entire lot of trolls and Snow lit them ablaze. From that day forward, they had sought to bring Regina to justice for telling him the route they traveled that fateful day, even though she claimed James had pretended to be David and tricked her. As if Snow would excuse such incompetence.

To his mild disappointment, she let the worm go and motioned him to follow her to her chambers.  
"You should have let me kill him," he growled. She smirked, as they entered her lavish bedchambers and the doors thundered closed behind them.  
"Easy handsome...as much fun as that would be, there's a different kind of fun I'm interested in now," she mused, as she brought his heart to her lips.  
"Take off your clothes, Charming," she ordered. He hid his smirk and started to shed the layers of black leather, until he was deliciously bare before her appreciate eyes.  
"As my Queen commands," he hissed.  
"Your Queen commands you into her bed," she hissed back and with a wave of her hand, he was on the bed. He wasn't surprised when ropes magically slithered around his wrists and bound his arms to the headboard. He watched her with bated breath, as her eyes drank him in greedily. With a wave of her hand, her black gown was gone and she was glad simply in a lacy black corset and panties. He arched to her, as she lay beside him and traced a single finger along his lips, then down his throat, to his chiseled chest and hard abs. He groaned, as she stroked him with one finger agonizingly slow. She smirked and shed her panties, before straddling his abs, letting him feel her wetness against his arousal. He pulsed against her and it took everything he had to maintain control. With a wave of her hand again, she lengthened his restraints, giving him more room to move while still keeping him tied up.  
"Undress your Queen," she ordered. With his teeth, Charming pulled at the laces on her corset  
"You're so skilled with that pretty mouth," she mused, as he tore at the ties until it was loose enough to slip off. His mouth watered at the sight of her naked breasts.  
"Now use that pretty mouth to please your Queen," she ordered, as she lay on her back beside him. He obeyed without question, as his head went between her legs and his tongue worked into her slick folds. Snow moaned and bucked her hips, while raking her nails through his hair. His tongue thrashed her clit and he brought her unspeakable pleasure as she   
came. He relished the fruits of his labor and held her, as she came down.

Once she was ready, his slackened ropes tightened again and bound him tightly to the headboard, as she straddled him again.  
"Charming...I really named you well," she mused, as her hands traveled all over his muscled torso.  
"You did...I am yours..." he replied in a husky tone.  
"Yes, you are and now I'm going to have what's mine," she hissed, as she lowered herself onto him.  
She mewled in pleasure, as he filled her and she started moving, rocking against him. His hands molded around her hips and she rode him in measured gallops. She loved possessing him writhing beneath her and singing her name, as her walls squeezed around him. She braced herself on his abs and rode him harder. She coaxed an orgasm from him and relished him crying out for her, as she continued to search for her own. He sat up, even as she still moved in his lap and kissed her passionately. She moaned, as his hand went between her legs and started rubbing her. 

Her Charming never disappointed as a lover, knowing exactly what she wanted without her uttering a word. He brought her pleasure once more and she collapsed against him, as they came down from their sexual high. She waved her hand and released his bonds and he held her. She may have been a cold blooded Queen, but she was still a woman who liked to be held by her man.  
"We cannot let that bandit keep getting away for what she did to us," Snow growled, as they lay entangled together.  
"Tell me what you want me to do. I will do anything you command," he replied, as he kissed her bare shoulder. She smirked.  
"Get dressed and ready my carriage," she ordered.

~*~

Much later, when he and Snow encountered a beautiful blonde, claiming to be their daughter, it would give him pause. His first instinct was to think her a liar, but her features were very similar to Snow's. They had never found their daughter's body that day James had taken her, for they had watched their beautiful baby fall into the river below. The possibility that she had survived that ordeal was staggering to him. Before he could ponder anything else, he was following Snow's orders and killing the deckhand that got in his way. The blonde and the boy fled then and before he knew it, everything faded away.

~*~

David opened his eyes and looked around frantically at his surroundings. They were back in Storybrooke...in their loft. All of that had been a horrible world gone wrong. Hook was alive, thankfully and things were as they should be again, as he held his wife and son close. That wasn't the real them and for that, he was grateful. But one thing was certain, no matter what world they in or what version of themselves they were, their paths would always lead to each other and then back to Emma.


	9. Reputation

AN: This is another one of my prompts I've been working on a while. The women of Storybrooke decide to have a Girl's Night Out. We're going to pretend that Ruby and Dorothy came back to Storybrooke. Ruby's drinking game leads to Snow embarrassing the life out of Emma, who learns far too much about her parent's amorous reputations.

Once Upon a Snowing

Reputation

"Are you sure about this? I can stay home," Snow fretted. He chuckled and kissed her hair.  
"You need a night out, my darling. I know you love us, but you need some time with Emma and your friends," he insisted. She nodded.  
"Neal and I will be fine, won't we buddy?" he asked their son, who cooed back at him in response.  
"See?" he asked. She smiled and kissed her baby on the head.  
"Neal and I are going to hang out with Henry and Killian. It's going to be fun and you'll have fun too," he promised, admiring his wife in the flattering black dress she was wearing.  
"See something you like?" she teased. He grinned.  
"You know I do. I almost wish I was going just so I could glare at every guy that's going look at you," he replied. She kissed him passionately.  
"Trust me, everyone knows that Snow White only has eyes for Prince Charming," she said, before smiling coyly.  
"But if you're good...maybe we can play when I get home," she purred.  
"What if I'm bad?" he teased and she giggled, as he kissed the shell of her ear, making her hot all over.  
"Even better. Either way...you're going to get to do me in this dress," she whispered. He groaned and kissed her passionately. Their hunger for each other never dulled. In fact, earlier during Neal's nap, they had used that quiet time for some very energetic sex and he was more than up for a repeat performance tonight.  
"You should go...cause then you can come back," he said. She kissed him again quickly.  
"Mmm...I'll see you later, handsome," she cooed, as she walked out into the living room, just as Emma, Killian, and Henry arrived.

"Wow Mom...you look hot in that dress," Emma commented.  
"Well thank you sweetie...same to you," Snow replied, complimenting her daughter on her own red mini dress.  
"Where's the rest of it?" Charming asked.  
"Seriously Dad? Mom's dress is just as short as mine," Emma complained.  
"She's my wife. You're my daughter. There's a difference," he grumbled.  
"You're not going to win this one, baby," Snow warned, as she got her coat. He handed Neal to Henry and helped her put it on, as Emma said goodbye to Killian.  
"I hope your, "girl's night out" is a smashing success," he said, as they watched them go.  
"All right, Star Wars marathon time!" Henry called, as he put the movie into the player.  
"Aye lad, for once I'd like to understand it when someone references something from this film," Killian replied. David smirked.  
"You'll enjoy it," he assured, as he sat down with Neal in his lap.

~*~

They arrived at the Rabbit Hole within a few minutes and spotted the large table Ruby had snagged them. It seemed they were the last to arrive, as the table was nearly full. Ruby, Dorothy, Ella, Belle and Aurora were there and to their surprise, Regina and Zelena as well. It was truly a testament to how far both sisters had come.  
Drinks were ordered and soon laughter and conversation flowed easily.  
"Okay...okay...it's game time," Ruby announced. Most of them audibly groaned.  
"Ruby…" Snow protested.  
"If this game is going where I think it's going, then let's please not. There are things a mother and daughter shouldn't know about each other," Emma protested as well. Ruby rolled her eyes.  
"Too bad, cause we're going to play never have I ever," Ruby said.  
"Never have I ever?" Aurora asked. Ruby grinned deviously.  
"I am going to say some phrases and if you've done it, then you drink," Ruby explained.

"Never have I ever been caught in the act," she said in a saucy tone to her best friend.  
"I hate this game," Snow groaned, as she took a drink. Curiously Regina took a drink too, as did Ruby, which didn't surprise her.  
"You had to remind me of the time I walked in on my parents, didn't you?" Emma complained. Ruby laughed.  
"Yeah, cause that's the only time someone ever walked in on them," she replied sarcastically.  
"Ruby…" Snow growled.  
"What? It's not my fault that you and Charming have a certain...reputation for not being able to keep your hands off each other," Ruby teased  
"You think your parents can't put a tie on the door? At least they bothered to close the door at all," Regina sniped.  
"Are you ever going to let that go?" Snow complained.  
"Since I can't un-see it, no," she retorted.  
"There's not enough alcohol in the world for this," Emma complained.  
"Please...you didn't see much except maybe Charming's very nice postier while he was bent over taking me on…" Snow rattled off, but Emma's cry interrupted her.  
"God Mom...do not finish that sentence!" she exclaimed, sending the table into hysterics.  
"I...I don't think I'll ever look at you the same way," Zelena mumbled, actually a little impressed with Snow White at the moment. The movies definitely got her wrong.

"Perhaps I didn't see much, dear, I still can't unhear you moaning like a wanton…" Regina teased, but didn't finish as Emma covered her ears.  
"God Regina...no!" Emma cried, as she contemplated uncovering her ears long enough to take another shot.  
"You're all insane," Dorothy complained, ensuing more giggles.  
"Okay...never have I ever had sex while my life was in danger," Ruby said.  
"This is not enough alcohol," Emma complained.  
"Who here has ever had sex while there's danger? That's crazy!" Dorothy mentioned. Snow rolled her eyes, as Ruby cackled.  
"Why do you feel the need to torture me?" Snow complained. She smirked.  
"Because it's fun. Bottoms up," Ruby said, as Snow drank the shot.  
"Oh come on, no one just has sex while their lives are in danger," Dorothy complained.  
"I know you're new to the group Kansas, but you'd be wrong when it comes to my step-daughter and her idiot husband," Regina chimed in. Snow winced.  
"You know, to be fair, we were in danger most of the time when we were on the run from you and George," Snow defended herself.  
"She's got you there, Queenie," Ruby agreed.  
"Besides, I'm sure we can't be the only ones that were ever caught up in that moment where adrenaline is pumping and you just have to have each other right there against whatever surface is available. Trees, lakes, caves..." Snow continued, noticing that everyone was looking at her in disbelief and she blushed.  
"Mom!" Emma cried in aghast.  
"Snow!" Aurora exclaimed.  
"What? I like having sex with my husband," she defended herself.  
"This really is not enough alcohol," Emma complained again.  
"Clearly," Regina snorted.  
"It's just...you seem like such a…" Aurora struggled to find the words.  
"Mary Poppins?" Ruby joked, though Aurora didn't understand the reference. Snow smirked with a shrug.  
"I may have been born a princess, but I became a bandit and I wear both reputations with pride," she mused with a naughty smirk.

"Okay, fine, since Snow seems to be the only exciting one, we'll just keep digging deeper," Ruby said deviously.  
"Why do you hate me?" Snow complained, but Ruby laughed.  
"Okay, never have I ever blown off work to have sex," Ruby said, as she drank.  
"What is with you tonight?" Emma complained.  
"Yeah, aren't you giving her any, Kansas?" Regina added. Dorothy blushed.  
"I don't think I like this game," she complained.  
"And I'll have you know, Kansas and I are getting plenty," Ruby added, much to Dorothy's mortification.  
"Come on...we all know I blew off work all the time during the curse," she reminded, waiting for people to drink.  
"I have," Regina winced. Ruby smiled gleefully.  
"I thought so...so did you do the outlaw in your office?" Ruby asked.  
"My vault actually," Regina corrected.  
"Regina...Henry knows how to get into your vault!" Emma cried. Regina's eyes widened slightly and Snow snickered, enjoying her step-mother being caught off guard for once.  
"Oops…" she winced.  
"Oops? That's all you've got?" Emma asked. The Queen rolled her eyes.  
"Oh please, don't tell me that you never blew off Sheriffing to go off with Captain Guyliner," Regina replied.  
"Yeah your lunch trips to the Jolly Roger don't go unnoticed," Snow teased.  
"You're one to talk, Snow. It's well known that you visit the Sheriff's station several times a week during lunch," Belle chimed in. Emma groaned.  
"I need a refill...like just bring the bottle," she requested to the waitress. Everyone took a drink on this one.  
"Mmmhmm...much more interesting," Ruby said.

"I think it's safe to say we've all blown off work to carve out some extra time with the people we love," Snow agreed.  
"Some of us more than others," Ella teased her friend.  
"I have no idea what you're implying," Snow replied innocently. Ruby snorted.  
"Right...remember the wolf nose. I can smell which one of us at this table did it most recently," Ruby teased.  
"You shush!" Snow pleaded, as her best friend cackled with glee.  
"Wait...Dad said he was taking the afternoon off to spend with you and Neal," Emma said in disbelief. Snow blanched at her daughter's accusing stare.  
"He did...really he did. We took Neal to the park and you should have seen how enthralled he was by the ducks at the pond. It was so cute," Snow gushed, trying to divert their attention, but it wasn't working and she winced.  
"And then we went home and fed him and he went down for a nap. Then...things happened," Snow said, biting her bottom lip and practically glowing at the memory.  
"Mom!" Emma exclaimed. Snow rolled her eyes.  
"Oh Em...your father and I have sex. It's not a secret," she defended herself. The table erupted in giggles at the mortification on Emma's face.  
"Oh my God…" Emma complained, as she did another shot.  
"Hey, no more drinking outside the game," Ruby chided.  
"Sorry Rubes, I need to start scrubbing this night from my brain and tequila is best brain bleach I know," Emma apologized in a sorry, not sorry tone.  
"Okay...never have a I ever…" Ruby continued.  
"Never will I ever come to another one of these again," Emma grumbled.  
"I'm with you," Dorothy agreed.

~*~

Much later, Snow tiptoed into the loft and noticed Killian and Henry were gone. She was a bit tipsy, but not nearly as trashed as Emma was. She felt slightly guilty since it was kind of her fault, but it was more Ruby's fault. She was definitely placing the blame on Ruby for this one. She checked on her baby boy and traced a finger along his sleeping cherub face. She slipped over to the bed and leaned down, putting a hand to his shirtless chest and kissed his lips.  
"Mmm...hey…" he said sleepily.  
"Hey…" she answered, as she gladly let him pull her down into bed with him.  
"How was girl's night?" he asked.  
"A lot of fun…" she replied, as she kissed him again.  
"I think I embarrassed the daylights out of our daughter though," she mentioned with a wince. He chuckled.  
"Isn't that what parents do?" he joked. She smiled.  
"Probably and it was Ruby's fault with all her questions anyway," she mused.  
"Questions?" he asked.  
"Mostly just her teasing me about how we can't seem to keep our hands off each other. Apparently, we have a certain reputation," she replied.  
"Sounds about right," he mused, as he kissed her neck, his eyes glazing over at the way her little black dress so perfectly cupped her cleavage.  
"What are you thinking?" she asked, though she had a pretty good idea.  
"Just that I'm never going to apologize for wanting my wife all the time...and how much I'd like your gorgeous legs wrapped around me right about now," he whispered into her skin. She gasped, as his lips left fire in their wake on her milky flesh and she hooked her legs around him.  
"Want me to take off the dress?" she asked.  
"Nope," he replied. She giggled and then proceeded to live up to their reputation.


	10. Damn the Farm

AN: A sequel to Queen Bitch - AU, Storybrooke with no magic. Mary has been hiding and living on Ruth's farm for six months now. She and David are in love, but she is afraid she's putting them in danger with Regina's privately hired mercenaries on her tail. She runs and David follows. 

Once Upon a Snowing

Damn the Farm

Mary finished helping Ruth with the morning chores. It had become routine for them in the last six months. Morning chores with Ruth was a routine she enjoyed, but she had to admit helping David in the field with the flock in the afternoons was her favorite chore, though it wasn't something she would call a chore at all.  
She was sad today though, for she had heard her step-mother had hired mercenaries to hunt her down, because she didn't think the police were doing a good enough job. That raised the stakes in a frightening way and she knew she had to leave. Her heart broke at that though, for she had fallen deeply and irrevocably in love with David. Which was exactly why she had to leave in order to protect him and his mother, whom she had come to love as well.  
"You okay?" David asked, interrupting her thoughts. She quickly hid her tears and put on a brave face for him.  
"I'm fine," she lied, as they headed out into the field. As per usual, there was laughter and banter along with their work, as Wilby, David's dog trotted along with them.

As dusk fell, they lingered in the field, while Wilby did his job and herded the sheep into the pen.  
She blushed under David's stare, as she did most days, for when he looked at her like that, her heart did back flips in her chest.  
"You're staring," she teased. He pried his gaze away and smiled shyly. Oh, how she loved his smile.  
"Sorry...I just feel like I was barely living before you came into our lives," David said, as he took her hands in his own.  
"I love you Mary," he confessed. Her breath hitched and her heart flipped again.  
"Oh David…" she uttered.  
"I know I am so beneath your station…" he started to say.  
"Never…" she said in protest.  
"No, I am...I'm just a shepherd. I have next to nothing to offer you other than this farm and you...you were practically a princess," he continued.  
"David...there is nothing just about you. And the best thing you have to offer me is you," she stressed.  
"I love you too," she confessed. He felt like a weight was lifted from his shoulders and beamed at her.  
"You love me?" he asked.  
"I love you," she repeated and then yelped, as he picked her up and spun her around. Any thoughts she had faded away, as he kissed her passionately there in field. When their lips finally parted, she hid her sadness. She loved him...so she had to leave to save his life.  
"I'm going to go gather a few things I left in the barn for your mother," she lied. He smiled and kissed her quickly again.  
"Don't be long...it's almost dark. I'll see you at dinner," he said, before placing a kiss on her forehead. 

She closed her eyes and relished everything about him. His handsome face...the calloused hands and the way they made the heat rush through her body. His soft lips and strong arms. His masculine scent and his beautiful smile. Her heart broke in two, as she furiously scribbled the note to him and left in on the hay bale, before gathering what few belongings she had and running toward the woods, tears streaming down her face and sobs racking her shoulders.

~*~

When Mary didn't come inside, David went out to check on her. So when her son came back into the house holding a letter, his face stricken with sadness and fear, Ruth knew something was terribly wrong.  
"She left…" he choked, as he handed her the note. Ruth didn't need to read much more than the first few lines to know that Mary had left to protect them.  
"She's scared...she loves you. This is her way of protecting us," Ruth reasoned.  
"I don't want protection!" David cried, as tears fell down her cheeks.  
"I want her! Why wouldn't she just let me protect her?" he cried, as Ruth put her hands on his arms.  
"She's just scared...she's not thinking. Go after her," she urged. He sniffed.  
"I can't leave you and the farm," he said dejectedly.  
"I will be fine and damn the farm! Son...most people never find true love. But you have and you must not let it slip away," she said.  
"If I go...I don't know if I'll be able to come back. We might have to run for a very long time," he warned. She smiled.  
"And I know that you will be happier running for your life with her than you will ever be here, alone and safe. I will be fine as long as I know you are happy and together," Ruth told him. David hugged her tightly.  
"I love you Mother," he said. Ruth cupped his face in her hands.  
"I know...now go. Pack what you can and go. Find her!" she urged. He hurried to pack a few things and Ruth gave him a satchel with provisions.  
"Take Wilby...he can track her," she said. He nodded and kissed her cheek.  
"Find her. Keep each other safe," she said with a teary smiled.  
"I love her...and I will find her. I will always find her," he promised, as he took off toward the woods with Wilby running alongside him.

AN: There will definitely be sequels to this one down the road. ;)


	11. Paralyzed

AN: Guest asked for Charming's thoughts as Snow's being choked during 5x8.

Please consider leaving a review if you are reading and enjoying. Feedback is very much appreciated and helpful. If you have a prompt, please also leave that in a review as well and I'll add it to my list.

Once Upon a Snowing

Paralyzed

"Kill her mother."  
Fear seized his heart at those words, his half heart that beat in his chest, thanks to the woman he loved. He struggled with the bonds fruitlessly and his voice was paralyzed. He was screaming on the inside, but no sound was coming out. Not Snow...not his beautiful Snow. He couldn't lose her...he wouldn't survive that. He would be a mere shell of himself without her light; without her love.  
He glowered murderously at the witch and the King. He expected this kind of evil from Zelena, but to think he had actually for a moment thought Arthur could be a friend made him want to wretch. If only he could free himself from these manacles, he would wrap his hands around the maniacal King's neck and end him for even daring to try take his Snow away from him.

The metal of the chains cut into his wrists, but he didn't care about the pain. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the vine that was wrapping around his wife's slender neck.  
He jerked against the manacles and his breathing became ragged, as he saw her gasp for air.  
"No...please no…" he kept screaming inside his head. Fear was choking him and he pleaded to the Gods not to take her...to take him instead. His thoughts flashed to his son, whom was back at the diner, safe with Granny. Neal needed his mother.  
He had once given his life for that very reason. Then Snow split her heart and saved him. But he couldn't save her and he felt worthless. He saw his daughter's pain and struggle and the feeling of worthlessness nearly consumed him. He couldn't be there for her either. He could barely hear her words...something about pleading with Merlin to fight Arthur's control. Everything that happened next was fuzzy, but he saw Arthur disappear with the witch and their bonds snapped, just as Snow was released from the vine.

He scrambled to her and cupped her beautiful face in his hands.  
"I'm okay," she muttered. He couldn't tear his eyes from her, as he examined her neck, seeing the red marks left by the vine.  
"Charming...I'm okay," she whispered to reassure him. He could only take her in his arms and press kisses to her head. He breathed in everything about her and kissed hair. He never wanted to come that close to losing her again. He wanted nothing more than to keep holding her in his arms, but their priority now was helping Emma light the Prometheus flame. Then, with any shred of luck, they could make the Excalibur whole again and purge the darkness from their daughter.  
But neither of them could predict the events that were about to occur. They had avoided losing each other, but their daughter would face losing the one she loved now. Her pain was just as gut wrenching for them, as seeing her in pain was as difficult as anything they had ever experienced. Neither of them could know that the lengths Emma would go to save Killian would cost her everything and cost them their memories again.


	12. Handsom Idiot

AN: This one got stuck in my head, after seeing gifs on Tumblr from 3x6 where Snow meets Ariel and becomes a Mermaid for a few moments, thanks to Regina. This is obviously a what if AU. Snow, thinking she has no chance at ever being with Charming, sacrifices herself to let Ariel be with Eric. But instead of turning Snow back into a human, Regina leaves her a mermaid and takes her voice, cursing her to be forever alone in the sea. But Charming still finds her. ;)

Once Upon a Snowing

Handsome Idiot

Snow jolted awake with a start, Regina's laughter echoing in her mind. Another nightmare. She almost missed the not sleeping she had done the first few nights of her new cold and lonely life. Sleeping underwater, even though she could breath as any mermaid could, had proved impossible for her. She hadn't slept for the first two days until she finally discovered an underwater cave with a small air pocket. But her sleep was restless, usually filled with nightmares of her evil stepmother or soul crushing longing for the prince she would never have. She furiously wiped her tears away, as she stared down at her green tail and dipped it into the water before her. She was so tired of crying, but this life was far more hopeless than she had ever imagined.  
She had no voice and the few mermaids she had come across regarded her as a freak for it, like she had something they could catch. The Mer-society that her friend had come from wanted nothing to do with her.

She shivered and wrapped her arms around her chest. She was so tired of being cold and wet. She didn't know how mermaids lived like this, wearing nothing more than colorful seashells tied with seaweed to cover their chests. She supposed clothing was moot in the sea though, for it would always be nothing other than wet. Wet and cold. But warm blood still coursed through her veins, for this tail was simply a curse and designed to make sure she never knew comfort again.  
In the last couple days, her melancholy had increased though and her heart was heavy in her chest today. It was Charming's wedding day. He was to marry Princess Abigail in just a few hours and he would do so thinking she did not love him.

She yearned for him so badly that it was physically painful. She almost wished she didn't love him, because it hurt so much. She had told herself that under no certain terms would she go near the shore that was overlooked by King George's castle on that day. She would only be torturing herself, but she found her need to see him overruling all else and she was swimming frantically to the shore before she knew what was happening.

When she surfaced, she gazed above at the cliffside and felt despair creep upon her again. She wasn't sure if that despair was because she might see him or she might not. She was debating whether she should stay there or not when she spotted a flash of someone running along the cliffside. Her breath caught in her throat. It was Charming. She grinned at the sight of him, but quickly frowned, as she noticed George's soldiers giving chase. Charming was running...he was in trouble. She watched them corner him on the cliffside and her heartbeat quickened, as she watched him duel four men. He was more than holding his own, but the pounding of horse's hooves indicated that he would soon be overwhelmed. She watched him stop and look at the water. If she would have had her voice, she would have cried out, as he chose escape over capture, probably knowing full well that escape into the sea might mean death.

She had no time to contemplate why he was running from his supposed father's own men and dove to find him when he did not surface. She pulled him up and held him tightly, as she swam to a secluded alcove that she had been frequenting in her time as a mermaid. She pulled him onto the sand and checked his pulse, sighing in relief. It was strong and he was just knocked out. She stared at him and lovingly caressed his handsome face. She wanted so badly to be with him, but it would never be possible and that made her want to flee. She was so lost in her misery that she didn't see his blue eyes open.  
"Snow?" he uttered. She jumped in surprise and slid away from him.  
"Snow...please don't go," he pleaded. She stopped and her eyes filled with tears, as he was now noticing her tail.  
"Snow...what happened to you?" he asked. She opened her mouth to speak and then closed her mouth, putting a hand to her throat.  
"Regina...she did this, didn't she?" he asked, a note of anger in his voice. She nodded.  
"She took your voice too?" he asked and she nodded again.  
"Oh Snow…" he said tenderly, as he reached out to her, but she shied away.  
"Snow...I know that you do not love me, but at least let me help you," he pleaded. Her heart shattered. 

Gods, he still thought she didn't love him and she had no way to tell him. Her eyes filled with tears and she looked at him with the most broken expression he had ever seen. She grabbed a stick and he watched her etch letters in the wet sand.  
"I lied," she wrote. His head shot up and his sapphire stare met her emerald one.  
"You lied?" he asked. She nodded.  
"You love me too?" he asked. She nodded again and tears slipped down her cheeks. He grinned brightly and she gasped, as he hugged her tightly. She was stunned for a moment, but then hugged him back, burying her face in his shoulder. He pulled back and cupped her beautiful face.  
"George...he made you lie, didn't he?" Charming asked. She nodded sadly and then remembered how he was running, not to mention how today he was supposed to be marrying Abigail.  
"Abigail," she wrote in the sand. He shook his head.  
"A lot has happened. It's a long story, but I helped her reunite with the one she loves and we broke off the engagement. Neither of us are interesting in marrying someone we do not love," he confessed. She gave him a questioning look and he smiled, almost like he was reading her mind. Maybe words weren't as necessary as she had thought.  
"George didn't exactly take it well," he replied. She looked down sadly. It was bad enough she was on the run from Regina. Now he was being hunted by an evil ruler as well.  
"But that doesn't matter. I once told you that I'd find you and this time, you found me," he said. But she shook her head.  
"We can't," she wrote in the sand, the broken look marring her features again. His face fell.  
"Why not?" he asked. She looked at him incredulously and then pointed to her tail.  
"You think I care that you're a mermaid now?" he asked, as he gazed at her with so much love that it took her breath away. She put a hand to her throat.  
"I loved the sound of your voice...but I love you more. Nothing is going to change that, Snow," he assured and she felt the tears start to fall again.  
"If I have to build a little hut on this beach and live here to be with you, then that's what I'm going to do," he said tenderly, as he hugged her again and she relished the feeling of his arms around her. 

He was so warm, but she felt selfish. She wanted him, but him living secluded on this beach just to be with her wasn't fair to him.  
"What's wrong?" he asked, noticing the dejected look on her face. She started etching words into the sand again.  
"Being with me would be no life for you," she wrote.  
"No, living without you is no life...but maybe there is another way," he said, getting a look in his eye. And she wasn't sure she liked that look.  
"Rumplestiltskin...I'll get him to change you back!" he exclaimed. Her eyes widened.  
"NO!" she mouthed. She loved him for wanting to do anything for her, but the Dark One would require something in return and she didn't want Charming paying any kind of price for her.  
"And if he won't turn you back...then I'll ask him to make me like you," he announced. Her mouth dropped open and she hit his arm, shaking her head profusely. But he only grinned like an idiot...a handsome idiot.  
"I'll do anything to be with you...anything!" he said passionately. She shook her head in vehemence, as she cupped his face in her hands, silently pleading with her eyes for him not to do something so rash.  
"I love you...that love is worth the risk," he assured. She resigned herself to the realization that there would be no stopping him and they simply stared at each other, perfectly captivated. Snow felt her heart quicken and closed her eyes, as he lowered his lips to hers and kissed her passionately.

A wave of multi-colored magic erupted from them and washed over Snow. She gasped, as her tail disappeared and was replaced with her legs underneath the beautiful white dress she was wearing now.  
"Charming…" she uttered and then gasped, putting a hand to her throat, as he beamed at her.  
"I don't understand...how could this happen?" she asked in wonder. Surely it was too good to be true. He gently helped her to her feet and she wobbled a little, as she wasn't used to standing on legs anymore. He caught her though and held her flush against him, as they gazed at each other.  
"I guess it's true," he said.  
"What's true?" she asked.  
"That true love's kiss will break any curse," he replied. The wonder on her face melted to a bright smile, as she kissed him again. Their lips parted and he took a ring out of his pocket, causing her heart to skip a beat.  
"Your mother's ring," she uttered.  
"She told me that true love follows this ring…and now, I never want if off your finger," he said, as he got down on one knee before her.  
"Will you marry me?" he asked. She held out her hand.  
"What do you think?" she teased, as he slipped it on her finger and she gazed at it, feeling complete joy. He stood up and she cupped his face in her hands, as she kissed him again.  
"When Regina finds out...she'll come after us," Snow said, as their lips parted.  
"George too, but it doesn't matter, because we're together," he reminded. She smiled.  
"Together…" she agreed.  
"We'll deal with whatever comes our way...together," he agreed, as their lips met again and the sun dipped low in the sky behind them.


	13. A Snowing Valentine's Day

AN: A little Valentine's Day Snowing one-shot for your reading enjoyment! :)  
We're going to pretend this takes place a bit in the future. The sleeping curse is broken, but no references as to how. Storybrooke has it's normal issues, but David is determined to take his wife away from all of that for at least one evening. ;)  
Oh and I should warn you, this one is rated mature, so keep that in mind if that's not your thing.  
If you have a prompt, please leave it in a review! Please also consider leaving a review. Feedback is very helpful and much appreciated.

Once Upon a Snowing

A Snowing Valentine's Day

"What are you up to?" Snow asked,  
"Why do I have to be up to anything?" David countered playfully, flashing his most charming smile.  
"Because I know you. I also know what today is and that you arranged for Emma to watch Neal overnight," she replied. He sighed.  
"That was supposed to be a secret," he said, slightly annoyed. She shrugged coyly.  
"Our grandson is easily bribed with pop-tarts and comic books," she replied. He shook his head in amusement and led her along the forest path.

As they reached a clearing, Snow could see a tent waiting for them. A very large tent she could tell, the cloth made of thick, very nice material. But that wasn't what was most stunning. Surrounding it were fairy lights, giving off an ethereal glow.  
"Charming…" Snow uttered in disbelief. He grinned.  
"Wait till you see the inside," he said, as he took her hand and pulled back the flap, letting her enter first, before following her. She gasped again, as she looked around, wondering how it was all possible. There was a large bed, an actual fireplace, a picnic basket and an ice bucket with wine chilling in it. Curiously the there were fairy lights dotting the air all around them in the tent in a multicolored display.  
"Charming...this is...how did you do this?" she asked in awe.  
"Well...I got help from Blue and the fairies. The fairy lights were actually Nova's idea. They put up the tent and created all this with magic. Marco helped with the furniture," he explained.  
"Blue expelled this much magic for what she probably would consider a frivolous reason?" Snow asked in disbelief.  
"I may have called in a favor. I know that you've forgiven them for lying to us about the wardrobe...and I have to, for the most part. But I haven't forgotten and I'm not above calling in a favor. They owe us," he replied.  
"Oh Charming...this is amazing. But you know I'd love anything we would have done tonight. I just want to be with you," she said. He nodded.  
"I know...I just wanted to give you this incredible night. I mean, the first Valentine's Day we had in Storybrooke, I screwed it up royally," he lamented. She turned her head and gazed at him lovingly.  
"That wasn't completely you," she reminded.  
"I know...but I still feel like I should make up for it. You deserve all of this and more. This is the first Valentine's Day that we haven't been in another realm or literally in the middle of some kind of battle," he said. She smiled and kissed him passionately.

"I love it," she said tenderly.  
"That's good," he replied with a smile, as he remembered one other thing. She watched him take a small device out of his pocket and press a button. The small mp3 dock across the room lit up and started playing soft, romantic music.  
"Even Emma wanted to add her touch to the evening," he said, as he offered his hand to her. She placed hers in his and he swept her into a slow sway.  
"This is amazing, Charming," she repeated, still in awe.  
"No...you are amazing, my darling. I feel like the luckiest man in all the realms, simply because I'm your husband," he replied.  
"Hmm...oh I'm the lucky one, trust me. We've been through so much and I know I've only made it, because you've been there to hold me through all of it," Snow said passionately.  
"And I always will be," he promised.  
"I'm going to hold you to that," she added, thinking about all the times she had almost lost him. As if hearing her thoughts, he pressed a long kiss to her forehead. She closed her eyes and let him fill her senses. His lips left her forehead and he then pressed them to her lips, letting their passion take over.  
"So...there's wine and food if you want," he prompted.  
"I think the wine and food can wait…" she said, as she smoothed her hands along his chest.  
"There's something else I want right now," she said sultrily. He grinned and captured her lips in his own again.

His shirt was the first thing to go and quickly hit the floor, as their kissing became feverish and Snow's nimble hands undid his belt. He broke the kiss and grabbed the hem of her shirt, as she lifted her arms for him, allowing him to divest her of her top. Their pants became the next puddles of clothing on the floor, as hands roamed and impassioned sounds filled the tent.  
"Charming..." Snow gasped, as he kissed at the tops of her breasts. Their undergarments followed the growing pile of clothing until there was finally only skin between them.  
Charming backed her toward the bed and she yelped in surprise, as he hooked his arm around her waist and lowered her onto the bed. She smiled and pulled him down with her, resuming her conquest on his mouth. She moaned into his mouth, as she felt his hard length pressing against her and she relished the feeling of his hard body pinning her beneath his shredded physique. Desire pooled in her core, as her husband's lips worshiped her body, leaving fire in their wake. First her neck, then her collarbone, down to her breasts, which he spent longer on and she raked her fingers through his hair and bucked her hips against his hard cock. He finally kissed his way down to her navel and inched closer to her heat.  
"Charming…" she whimpered impatiently. He smirked and dipped a finger inside her, before pressing his thumb against her clit. She gasped and bucked against his hand.  
"Charming...please…" she pleaded, as he teased her and she heard him chuckle. He dragged his lips up her body, before kissing her deeply again. She moaned and opened her legs wider so he could settle between them.  
"Uhhh...Charming now…" she begged him, as he kissed her jawline. She heard him chuckle again in her ear.  
"So impatient," he teased. She growled and bucked her hips against his. He groaned, as her arousal made contact with his. He looked into her eyes, her fiery emerald gaze searing through him.

She mewled in pleasure, as he slid inside her with a swift thrust. His thrusts were deep and languid, as he took great pleasure in ravishing her with slow intensity., slowly building a fire in her that she knew would become an unrelenting inferno in her core. As impatient as she was, she loved when they loved like this, skin against skin, deep, undulating gallops, and a slow rhythm, him pulsing inside her with their eyes never leaving one another's, unless he was kissing her, while making slow, unbridled love to her. Their breathing soon came in ragged gasps, as their climax built to near completion. Charming pinned her arms above her head and increased his pace, thrilling her more.  
"Da...vid…" Snow moaned, as he continued to glide into her hot and deeply, slowly driving her to what she was sure would be a powerful climax. She shuddered and panted, as he slammed into her, as they came together.  
"Charming!" she screamed, as she trembled, almost violently, coming hard. He groaned, as his release inside her finished and she quaked around him, still thrashing passionately. They collapsed together and he slowly pulled himself from her hot depths. They lay facing each other, bare and pressed together, trembling with the after effects of an incredible sexual high.

As they lay bathing in the afterglow, Charming slipped from bed briefly to grab the wine and the picnic basket. Snow cuddled against him, as shared wine and fed each other the snacks Granny had prepared, which included fruit, homemade bread, and her favorite chocolates.  
"You know, I haven't had a lot of Valentine's Days, considering we didn't have it in our land, but I think it's safe to say this is definitely the best one ever," she said snuggling against him.  
"I'm glad...I wanted tonight to be perfect for you," he replied. She tilted her head and kissed him tenderly.  
"It was...but every day I'm with you is perfect. I never want to be separated from you again," she said, as her eyes misted. He set their glasses aside.  
"Hey...it's okay. I refuse to let us be separated again. No more curses, no more finding each other. Just you and me, together and found," he assured.  
"Do you promise?" she asked, echoing the very words she had said upon him waking her from the first sleeping curse.  
"With all my heart...our heart," he replied. She smiled and their lips met again.  
"Happy Valentines Day, my darling Snow," he whispered passionately. He was looking at her with so much love that it nearly took her breath away and she was sure she was giving him a very similar look.  
"Happy Valentines Day, my beloved Charming," she whispered back, as he kissed her again and passion ignited between them again, a passion that would burn all night and a love that would burn eternally between them.


	14. I Love Your Darkness Too

AN: Instead of Emma, Snow takes on the dagger and becomes the Dark One. I've been wanting to do a Dark One Snow for a while and this is what happened. Hope you enjoy. There will probably be a sequel eventually. Please consider leaving a review. Feedback is very helpful and much appreciated.  
If you have a prompt, please leave one in a review!

Once Upon a Snowing

I Love Your Darkness Too

The memory swirled in his mind, as he remembered her slipping from his arms and jumping in at the last minute to take the dagger from their daughter. He had screamed for Emma not to do this and had screamed for Snow just as loud.  
"SNOW!" he remembered his shout and the momentary slip. He may have called her Mary Margaret for Emma's benefit. But when they were alone he called her Snow. When they were intimate, he called her Snow. And when he was frightened for her, he called her Snow.  
Snow...his darling, beautiful Snow was now the Dark One. His lightest light was the Dark One. This didn't make him love her any less. If anything, he loved her more for sacrificing herself for their precious daughter; albeit a little angry with himself for not stepping in to protect them both.  
To their surprise, she had not disappeared from this realm, which he was thankful for. He would always find her, of course, but he was grateful he didn't have to cross any realms to do it this time.

The first few days, they searched Storybrooke high and low for her, but there was no sign. He was distraught and he missed his wife. He took solace in his children though. Emma was just as determined to find her mother as he was and his baby son, though he knew nothing of what had happened, missed his mother too. He could tell.  
After the first few days passed without incident, he began to feel a slight flutter in his heart, half of his wife's heart, periodically throughout the day. It almost felt like he was being watched and so when he felt it for the third time that day, he looked up and all around the station.  
He was alone, trying to focus on the backlog of paperwork that had piled up, when he felt it.  
"Snow?" he called into the empty room. But there was no answer.  
"Please Snow...I miss you. I love you so much...I don't care that you're the Dark One now. I'll always want to be with you, no matter what that means," he called into the room.  
The feeling faded though, as the phone rang, and he answered it in exasperation.

"Sheriff's station," he said into the receiver.  
"Sheriff, I've got a few drunks here that won't leave. I cut them off, but they're not vacating," the bartender said. He closed his eyes. The Rabbit Hole. Just what he needed. He could hear a crash in the background.  
"And there goes my glassware," the bartender spat.  
"I'll be right there," David said, as he hung up and grabbed his coat. He knew he should probably call Emma on this one, because it sounded like it might get a little rough.  
But he didn't really want to take her off her search for Snow that she was conducting with Regina and Robin.

~*~

He arrived shortly at the Rabbit Hole and wished now that he had called Emma. The group of rowdy drunks were former men that were loyal to King George. This wasn't going to go well.  
"Look boys, Frank went and called the Sheriff," one of them slurred.  
"That ain't no Sheriff. That's just a Shepherd boy who wandered too far from his flock," another jabbed, making them all laugh.  
"You're all under arrest and you're coming to the station with me," David said sternly.  
"Pff...you ain't takin' us anywhere, shepherd boy. The blonde ain't with you to whip up her magic and you can't take us all," he goaded.  
"Want to test that theory?" David growled.  
"Go easy on 'em boys. His little wifey is the Dark One now. Must be rough going from uptight Princess to evil bitch in one go," another goaded. David growled and punched him in the jaw, before slamming him on the table and cuffing him. His buddies didn't take too kindly to that and surrounded him. The first one lunged and David dodged, but he was sorely outnumbered and was about to draw his gun, when two of them grabbed his arms from behind. He struggled to get free, but they were strong and got a good lock on him. The one that he had dodged cracked his knuckles in anticipation.  
"I'm going to enjoy messing up that pretty face," he growled, as he wound up for his first punch.  
Before his fist could connect, he was suspended in the air and flew face first into the nearest wall, hitting it hard, as he didn't get back up. Where he had been standing now stood his wife...like he had never seen her before.

Tight, black leather pants paired with stiletto heels with low cut leather vest that perfectly cupped her cleavage with a leather jacket to complete her ensemble. Her milky skin was as fair as ever, though she was wearing more eye makeup than normal. He couldn't help find her to be sexy though. He always thought she was sexy, no matter what she was wearing. But seeing her like this was new and if was being honest with himself, a little exciting.  
"You have three seconds to get your filthy hands off my husband," Snow hissed, her emerald eyes shooting daggers at the men. Surprisingly, the idiots seemed either too surprised to move...or too stupid. So he shouldn't have been surprised when the two goons holding his arms released him in order to clutch their throats.  
"Did I stutter?" she hissed.  
"Snow...it's okay…they're not a threat anymore," he pleaded with her.  
"They were going to hurt you...they might have killed you," she growled, her eyes like emerald fire.  
"But they didn't. I'm fine...you can poof them into a jail cell and then we can go somewhere together," he suggested. She looked at him longingly.  
"The Dark One shows no mercy, dearie," the imp in her head cackled. He was right. They had dared to touch her beloved Charming. They had to pay.  
"Kill them…" the imp prodded. She had never felt such bloodlust before, but his voice still broke through all the darkness.  
"They're not worth it, Snow," he pleaded. She softened under his gaze and relished his goodness. She missed him...so much. She ached for him, but part of her had been ashamed for him to see her this way.  
"I love you, Snow," he pleaded.  
"I may not be me anymore," she responded.  
"You are...you're still you. I feel it in the heart we share. And I love all of you...even the darkness," he pleaded.  
"No…" she protested.  
"Yes...if I am completely honest with myself, I love your darkness too," he admitted. She looked at the men, still glaring death at them. But Snow saw the imp in the corner disappear from her sight. Charming had made that maniacal hallucination go away.  
"You can take us anywhere. I've missed you and I really want to be with my wife," he pleaded with her. Her face softened again, and she waved her hand. The men disappeared and she took him by the arm, as they disappeared in a puff of lavender smoke.

~*~

They reappeared in a place he didn't recognize, but when he looked outside, he saw nothing but a large meadow.  
"I didn't like any of the open houses in Storybrooke, so I created my own here in the open farmland. Then I cloaked it, of course," she explained. He looked around the bedroom room and stepped out onto the balcony with her.  
"I knew you'd like a big yard," she mentioned, as he gazed at her.  
"I do...but I like our loft too," he replied.  
"We can't go back there. They won't understand," she protested.  
"They love you," he pressed.  
"Not like you do. Can you honestly tell me that they won't try to fix me? That they won't shun me when I slip up?" she asked, raising her voice.  
"I…" he started to say.  
"You said you loved me even like this. Did you mean it? Would you stay with me if we can't get the darkness out?" she asked, almost desperately.  
"Of course," he confessed. She smiled and rested her head against his chest. It had only been a week, but a lonely, painful week without him. But now he was here and he would never leave her. She just had to get her son next, eventually her daughter, and her grandson too. Then everything would perfect.  
"You'll stay with me?" she purred, as she dragged her hands down his chest in a sensual manner.  
"Yes…" he answered huskily. She smirked and kissed him passionately. As he pulled her flush against him, she felt at ease for the first time since taking on the darkness. She knew it would be a brief respite, but she needed him more than she ever had.

Their kisses were feverish, tongues and teeth clashing, as she ripped his shirt open.  
"Snow…" he gasped, as she dragged her lips over his muscled torso.  
"I need you Charming…" she pleaded, as she kissed up to his neck and gently bit down on the nape of his neck, marking him as hers.  
"Gods Snow…" he groaned, as he started fumbling with the zipper on her jacket, desperate for her skin. She stilled his hand and looked at him with lust filled emerald eyes, as she snapped her fingers. Gone were her clothes and all that remained was a very sexy black negligee. He stared at her in awe and let himself be led toward the bed.  
"You're still wearing far too many clothes, my love," she purred. Before he knew what had happened, he was on the bed, completely naked. But he didn't care, for Snow was now straddling him and filling his every sense.

It was Charming's last coherent thought for quite some time, as Snow fucked him senseless. The vision of her bouncing up and down on his cock, breasts bobbing enticingly, and sweat glistening on her skin would be forever etched in his brain.  
Exhaustion consumed him eventually, after several bouts of vigorous, passionate sex. They had always loved passionately and the sex had always been incredible, partly because of love and partly because they had always been so in sync. But their lovemaking tonight had a bit of an edge that left him with his mind blown...among other things.  
Snow cuddled against her sleeping, sated husband for a long while, idly tracing patterns on his skin and marveling that this beautiful man, still so full of goodness, that still wanted her. Eventually, she slipped from the bed and waved her hand to clothe herself in a black silk robe, as she gazed out the window.  
She could see the clocktower in the distance and she smirked. With Charming steadfastly by her side, Storybrooke would soon belong to her. But first, she needed to make her beloved immortal like her, for she refused to lose him.

"You'll have to make him like you to do that," the evil imp trilled.  
"No...there are other ways and I will find them," she hissed back, glaring at the scaly creature.  
"You enjoy the darkness. And he's your prize. They'll take him away from you when they get the chance. They'll tell him you're bad for him now," Rumplestiltskin warned.  
"No one will take him from me!" Snow growled, as he gazed back at her sleeping prince.  
"He is mine and I will destroy anyone that tries," she said through clenched teeth. The imp laughed in delight.  
"That's more like it dearie...let the games begin…" he egged her on. Snow smirked.  
"We'll take back our Kingdom again, my love. And this time, no one will take it away," she said softly.


	15. I'm Invested in Your Future

AN: This is a sequel to chapter 5(Queen Bitch) and chapter 10(Damn the Farm). Mary left David's farm to protect him from the mercenaries that Regina hired to hunt her down. But David's not giving up on the woman he loves and has set out to find her.  
If you have a prompt, please leave it in a review! Please consider leaving a review. Feedback is very helpful and much appreciated.

Once Upon a Snowing

I'm Invested in Your Future

Mary was tired, cold, and hungry, as she trekked deep into the forests of Maine. She couldn't stop though. She knew Regina's hired hands were on her trail and getting caught was a death sentence. And when she wasn't thinking about being tired, cold, and hungry, or being captured by some brute, she thought of David. Unfortunately, even that was painful right now. She missed him so much it hurt.

She leaned against a tree to rest, but gasped seconds later, as an axe landed next to her head. She jumped away and saw a man there. She scrambled to get away, but he grabbed her arm. She screamed and he put his hand over her mouth, before dragging her back toward the tree.  
"Quiet...I'm not going to hurt you," he said with a thick accent.  
"You really expect me to believe that. Regina hired you, didn't she?" Mary spat.  
"She did...my name is Graham," he replied. She swallowed thickly, as he pulled his axe free from the tree.  
"What are you going to do to me?" she asked.  
"Nothing...I'm here to warn you. She's hired many more mercenaries to track them down and they won't be like me. They are animals. Regina doesn't just want you dead. She wants you brought back alive and she very much wants you broken. If one of those men get a hold of you, they will do exactly that," he warned, giving her a meaningful look.  
"If she hired you, then why aren't you going to do the same?" Mary challenged.  
"I'm very good at tracking, but I'm not animal like them. I know you didn't do what you're being accused of," he explained, as he handed her a pack of supplies.  
"Even if you don't believe I killed my father, why would you help me?" Snow questioned skeptically. Graham smiled.  
"I knew your father...he was kind to me when people had written me off. I never got the chance to repay that debt...until now. I have a cabin north of here. It's still a ways, but it's very secluded. The rough terrain might deter anyone from looking out that far," Graham explained.

Part of her screamed not to trust anyone; that this was probably some horrible setup. But his eyes were kind and he spoke of her father with fondness. And staying out here in the woods definitely wasn't an option.  
"Thank you," Mary said.  
"You can thank me by getting away. Go where she'll never find you," he urged. Mary nodded and took the pack, before heading off north through the hilly terrain.

~*~

It was sometime later when she heard a twig snap behind her and knew she was being followed. Her heart pounded, as she dashed behind a tree and picked up a rock. As the man passed, she jumped out in surprise and hit him in face. He went down and a dog emerged from the brush nearby, whimpering and she dropped the rock in alarm.  
"Wilby...oh my God, David!" she exclaimed, as she knelt beside him and helped him sit up against the tree.  
"Oh God…" she fretted, as she saw his chin was bleeding, but he laughed, as she dug through her pack to find a cloth to dab the blood.  
"Maybe you don't need me to protect you," he joked.  
"I thought you were one of the men after me! What are you doing out here?" she asked.  
"Isn't it obvious? I love you," he replied.  
"And I love you...that's why I had to leave! I needed to know that you were safe! I was trying to protect you!" she cried.  
"Mary...I don't want to be safe or protected, not if means not being with you," he said passionately. She softened and collapsed against him in relief, as he took her in his arms.  
"I couldn't bare if it something happened to you, because of me," she sobbed.  
"Shhh...nothing's going to happen to me. Besides, we'll have a much better chance together than apart," he reasoned. She shook her head.  
"David...I might be on the run for the rest of my life. I can't do that to you! You deserve better," she lamented. He shook his head.  
"I want you...I need you. I don't give a damn if I have to run for the rest of my life, as long as you're by my side. A life without you is no life I want," he said fiercely. She melted against him, but didn't allow herself to get lost in him, not yet.  
"We have to go…" she urged.  
"Can I ask exactly where you're planning to go?" he asked.  
"For now, a cabin north of here. A friend told me to go there. It's secluded and I think we'll be safe there, at least for a couple days until we figure out where to go next," Mary replied. He smirked.  
"We?" he asked. She smirked back and kissed him passionately.  
"We," she confirmed, as she bit her bottom lip. The way he was looking at her, with so much love, was doing nothing for her concentration. He laced his fingers with hers and they started off, with Wilby trotting along beside them.

~*~

They reached the cabin by nightfall and were pleasantly surprised to find a supply of cut firewood, allowing them to quickly make a fire inside the cabin. It had the modern amenity of indoor plumbing, but no heat or appliances. But the fire would serve them well for keeping them warm and allowing them to cook.  
David fed Wilby from the supply of dog food he had brought in his supplies and then cooked some meat his mother had sent for them.  
After their meal, they found sleeping bags in the closet and went about getting ready to sleep. Wilby had already curled up and went to sleep, but would hear anything if someone approached the cabin.

Once they had made a suitable bed with the sleeping bags and blankets, their attention turned to each other. They hadn't done more than making out in their time together so far, but Mary knew he was the one. And she knew he obviously felt the same about her. He had said as much and his actions spoke louder than anything. Being in his arms was heaven and she wanted more. So, as their kisses turned feverish, she started unbuttoning his shirt. David broke the kiss and looked into her emerald pools, seeing love and desire shining in them.  
"Mary...are you sure?" he asked in a husky tone. She smiled.  
"Oh, I've never been more sure about anything," she replied, as she lifted her arms for him. He swallowed thickly and his heart pounded, as he pulled her top over her head and discarded it. Their lips crashed together again and he lowered her to the soft fabric beneath them. The fire burned as brightly as their love and passion for each other, as they gave themselves to each other.

~*~

Sometime later

They lay curled together beneath the blankets, as they basked in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Their limbs were entangled and their bare bodies pressed tightly together, as he placed loving kisses on her neck and shoulder, while lacing his fingers with hers.  
"I love you…" she whispered.  
"I love you too...I will forever," he said, as he momentarily disentangled from her, long enough to grab his shirt and pull something out of the pocket.  
"What are you doing?" she asked, as she sat up, covering her unclothed body with the blanket and admiring his muscled chest and torso. She gasped, as he showed her a ring, a silver band with a peridot gemstone.  
"David…" she uttered.  
"It was my mother's...and she insisted I take it before I left. She said that true love follows this ring," he said.  
"And I know that's what we have...will you marry me?" he asked. Happy tears filled her eyes and she held her hand out.  
"What do you think?" she teased, as he slipped it on her finger and she gazed at it in awe and then at him with love, before pulling him close. Their lips met and their passion consumed them once again and well into the night.

~*~

The next morning, after cleaning up and making breakfast, they started to pack up, knowing they would have to move on soon. But Mary was worried.  
"David...even if we do go to Canada, they'll still be looking for me," she lamented.  
"Which is why we need to get new identities," he said.  
"Which costs a lot of money...money we don't have," she replied.  
"Then we'll get it. We'll get jobs," he said.  
"The minute I apply for a job, they'll run my name and the warrant for my arrest will come up," she reminded.  
"Then I'll get a job...I'll get two jobs and get the money we need," he insisted. She sighed and he pulled her into his arms.  
"We'll figure this out...I promise," he soothed, as they suddenly heard Wilby start growling. David put a finger to his lips to motion her to remain quiet, as he grabbed the fireplace poker. 

He prepared to strike when the door swung open, but hesitated when he saw it was an older man with a cane. The man put his hand up in surrender.  
"Easy dearie...I mean you no harm," he said in an accented voice.  
"Mr. Gold?" Mary asked.  
"You know him?" David asked.  
"He owns the pawnshop back home," she replied.  
"It's good to see you are well and unharmed, Miss Blanchard," he said.  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
"I've come to make a deal," he replied.  
"What kind of deal?" David asked.  
"One that I think you'll want to take," Gold stated, as he handed a folder to her. She opened and found new driver's licenses', birth certificates, a marriage license, and all the documentation they would both need to start new lives.  
"I don't understand...why would you do all this for me...for us?" she asked.  
"You have quite a few people back home that support you...and hate Regina. The truth about who killed your father will eventually come out and when it does, you will return and take back what is rightfully yours. Until then, you and your future husband need to survive," Gold stated.

"I still don't understand...why would you do all this for us?" David asked.  
"Because when you return and the fair Miss Blanchard takes back what is rightfully hers, you'll help me with something, a favor of sorts. Let's just say...I'm invested in your future," Gold replied.  
"And you're so sure that her case against me will fall apart?" Mary asked skeptically. He smirked knowingly.  
"Oh most certain, indeed. I wouldn't dawdle if I were you. When you get to Toronto, you'll find I've already lined up jobs for you," he said, as he turned to leave.  
"Oh...and congratulations on your engagement," he said, as he left. David looked at their new identities.  
"David and Mary Swan," he stated.  
"I guess so...I just wonder what he'll want in return someday," she said, a note of worry in her voice.  
"We'll figure that out when the time comes. For now...we have a new life to start," he said, as he slipped his arm around her waist. Mary nodded and closed the folder. As she did, something fell out and fell to the floor. She bent down and picked up what looked like a car key. They looked at each other and then hurried outside, finding an old, yellow Volkswagen bug waiting for them.  
"Well, this will beat the hell out of walking to Canada," he mentioned. She smiled and they joined hands.  
"Come on Wilby...let's go boy," David called, as he loaded their things in the car and they got in, with their dog in the backseat. They were off to start their new life together, but someday they would return to set things right.


	16. Captivation

AN: Snow went through the wardrobe and they arrive in Storybrooke twenty-eight years later to find that no one, including her husband, has aged. But Snow, still very attractive for her age, doesn't let that stop her and sets out to get her husband back.  
Have a prompt? Please let it in a review! Please also consider leaving a review. Feedback is much appreciated.

Once Upon a Snowing

Captivation

They were here. It was finally time. Twenty-eight long years spent without her husband. She had come to this world with nothing, heart brokenly leaving Charming behind to face the curse. She had been livid to find out that Charming could have come with her when she found little Pinocchio waiting for her when she came through. She wasn't angry at the little boy, of course, but at the people that were supposed to be her friends.  
She understood why Geppetto had done it, wanting to protect his child, but the years without Charming had been hard and lonely.  
Upon coming to this land, they found a homeless shelter where Emma was born and she had spent a few years there, as she had no documentation. Once she got the required documents, she found a job as a waitress. It was hard and for a long time, they had almost nothing.  
Eventually, she managed to get a very small apartment for her and her kids. She waitressed, often taking double shifts, while Emma and August, the name they had decided on as an identity for Pinocchio, went to school.

When he was a teenager, August left to explore the world on his own. He had gone from a sweet boy to a frustrated teen. It had been very difficult for Snow, who now went by Mary Swan. His father wasn't here to blame, so his anger was taken out on Mary.  
Emma was her rock though. Emma was so much like Charming that it made her both elated and ache at the same time. Emma believed and though she tried to make sure her daughter didn't see her cry, Emma knew how hard it was for her mother. And though Snow had never wanted Emma to feel the burden of responsibility, her daughter was ready to fight the Queen for what she had done to them.  
She and Emma had grown even closer when August left them and when Emma, who had developed quite the knack for finding people became a bail bonds person, Mary had gladly followed her baby to live in Boston. And when her daughter got swept off her feet and then dumped just as fast by one Neal Cassidy, who she had been hired to find, Mary was there to comfort her daughter.

Emma's son was born nine months later and they loved him more than anything. Emma insisted on naming him David, after the father she knew so much about, yet had never met. Snow was so touched that it made her cry.  
The years touched Snow gently, much to her thankfulness and she decided to use the available advantages in this realm, keeping her hair dyed black to hide the gray.  
So when they stepped into Storybrooke on their first day and found that no one had aged in twenty-eight years, Snow was glad that time had been kind to her, especially when they stepped into Granny's Diner that morning.

"Hi...can I help you?" her best friend, who hadn't changed at all, asked. Though the attire she was wearing was nothing that Red would have ever been caught dead in.  
"Three hot chocolates with cinnamon to start us, please," Emma answered for her mother, who was too stunned, as she looked around the diner, finding people she loved. But these people whom had been her friends only gave her blank stares in return.  
"Mom...are you going to be okay?" Emma whispered.  
"Mmm...I'll be fine, honey," she answered automatically, as her grandson looked around curiously.  
"Do you see him Grams?" he asked curiously.  
"I…" she started to say, as the bell chimed behind them.  
"David...the usual?" Ruby asked flirtatiously.  
"Sure...thanks Ruby," he replied in a voice she hadn't heard in twenty-eight years. Her knees went weak and her mouth felt like a desert, as she turned around and let her eyes soak him up.  
Gods...the man hadn't changed. This David seemed a little unsure and less confident that her Charming, but it was him. Emma didn't miss the captivation on his face when he looked at her mother and it made her excited. This was him...her father, the man her mother had pined for her entire life. She could see her features in him and her obvious coloring that came from him.

"Hi...I'm David!" her son spoke up. He smiled and Snow felt her breath catch. She had seen that smile in her daughter so many times, but seeing it on him once again made her want to cry in joy.  
"How about that? My name is David too. I don't think I've seen you here before," he mentioned.  
"We're new in town. He's my son and I'm Emma," she said, as they shook hands and he seemed struck by the name.  
"Emma...that's a beautiful name," he mentioned, as his eyes kept wandering back to Mary.  
"This is my Mom, Mary," Emma prodded, trying to snap her mother out of her daze.  
"Mary…" he uttered.  
"It's nice to meet you David," she finally managed, as they shook hands and they both felt the spark between them.  
"Yeah…I'm sorry, but have we met before?" he asked.  
"It certainly feels like it," she replied, as they remained captivated by each other. Of course, that's when their moment was shattered.

"What the hell is this?" Regina snapped, as she entered the diner.  
"Regina…" Mary uttered. The Mayor's eyes widened slightly, as the woman she had hoped she was rid of forever was before her again...twenty-eight years older. A smirk marred her coldly beautiful features.  
"Well, well, I wondered when you'd show up," Regina said coldly, as she looked at David.  
"David, I think Katherine is waiting for you," she urged. Snow watched her husband look away from the cold stare of the Mayor. Everyone cowered before her, just like she wanted. This was her happy ending, after all.  
"Of course...it was nice to meet you," he said, giving her a longing look, as he left the diner. Regina laughed.  
"This...this has made my day. Snow White has come to find her husband, only to find that he's twenty-eight years her junior now," Regina joked.  
"Shut the hell up," Emma growled.  
"Who the hell are you?" Regina snapped.  
"Oh I think you know exactly who I am, Madam Mayor," Emma growled. The slight widening of Regina's irises were the only indication of her worry, as she put on a mask of indifference.

"If you think you stand a chance against me in my own town, you're delusional. As delusional as your over the hill mother is if she thinks she has a chance with David here. He's a married man," Regina goaded and Snow felt her heart break, as Regina's coffee was delivered to her promptly.  
"Have a lovely day, dear," she goaded, as she left. Emma felt her own heart crack at the broken look on her mother's face.  
"Hey kid, why don't you go sit at the bar and drink your hot chocolate and I'll be right back," Emma suggested. Her son nodded.  
"Okay Mom...is Grams okay?" he asked with concern. She forced a smile.  
"She's going to be fine," Emma said, as she led her mother outside the diner.

"Mom…" she said.  
"He's married…" Mary cried.  
"Yes he is, Mom. He's married to you," Emma insisted.  
"Whatever farce of a marriage Regina has forced him into here means nothing compared to what he has with you," Emma implored.  
"Honey…" Mary protested.  
"No Mom...you've told me about him my whole life. He's not himself under the curse and I may be the Savior, but only you can get him back! Did you see the way he was looking at you? No happily married man looks at another woman like that," Emma insisted.  
"It doesn't matter...he's still so young and I'm old," Mary said, as she broke down in tears. Emma pulled her into a hug.  
"No...no, you listen to me, Mom. You are so beautiful...and you have been wronged in a way no one should ever be wronged. She's stole everything from you...from us. And now, we are here to take it back," Emma said passionately.  
"You sound just like him," she choked back a sob.  
"So you've told me and I'd really like to meet him...the real him. He's yours Mom...you need take him back," Emma insisted. Snow sniffed and wiped her tears away, drawing strength from her baby. That same strength she had once drawn from Charming.

"Dad won't care that you're older...hell, he doesn't even care as he is now. I could tell…" Emma insisted. Snow wiped her tears and Emma hugged her.  
"You're right…" Snow said finally, as Emma saw the fire return to her mother's eyes.  
"I'm going to get my husband back," Snow decided. Emma smiled.  
"You are...he couldn't keep his eyes off you. You're still hot, Mom," Emma said, nudging her playfully. Snow smirked. And she knew all the moves that would work on her Charming, even as he was now.  
"I'm going to seduce your father," Snow announced, as she hooked her arm on her daughter.  
"Okaaay...not something I need hear," Emma complained.  
"Regina is going down," Snow said. Emma smirked. She loved that her mother was also her best friend.  
"Hell yeah she is. Oh, and I was looking in the paper. There's an empty loft for rent. Seems perfect for the three of us...eventually four," Emma said, as she handed the paper to her mother.  
"Then I guess we have an apartment to rent," Snow said, as they went back inside and got their hot chocolates to go.  
"Come on, kid," Emma called, as her son hopped down and took her hand.  
"Mom...is Gramps gonna remember soon?" David asked.  
"I hope so, kid," she replied. Snow twirled her ring on her finger.  
"He will...we're going to get him back," Snow assured her grandson.  
Like it? Want a sequel? Let me know!


	17. Grounded

AN: Some Charming-Mills family feels tonight, especially Grandpa Charming feels. I'm thinking this could take place during the six weeks that passed between 4A and 4B.

Have a prompt? Leave it in a review and I'll see what I can come up with. :)

Once Upon a Snowing

Grounded

Henry's shoulders tensed and his jaw clenched, as the other boy kept egging him on.  
"Your whole family is so fucked up, Mills," the boy, Jeremy, hissed, as his buddies laughed and urged him on.  
"I mean, first it's bad enough that one of your Mom's is the Evil Queen and cast one curse...but now your Grandma cast it this time," he complained. He knew Jeremy's father had at one time been a Knight that was loyal to King George's family. He hated his grandparents and had passed that right along to his son.  
"Who knew Snow White had it in her? It takes one heartless bitch to crush her own husband's heart," he sneered. Henry saw red at those words and whipped around, punching the other kid square in the eye. Jeremy hit the ground and looked up in shock.

Normally Henry Mills was quiet and reserved, but he had pressed the wrong button this time. Henry had finally reached his breaking point.  
Teachers arrived at this point and it was sometime later, that his grandmother hurried in from her classroom.  
"Henry…" Snow said in concern, as she sat beside him on the bench.  
"Can I see?" she asked, referring to his knuckles that had an ice pack on them. He shrugged and she looked at his hand.  
"You did a lot of damage for one punch," she said, examining his knuckles.  
"I hit him pretty hard," he mentioned.  
"I heard...I'm just not sure why. It's not like you at all," Snow replied.  
"He's the biggest jerk in school...and he said some stuff," Henry replied vaguely.  
"What kind of stuff?" Snow asked.  
"Stuff about our family...some really bad things about you," Henry replied.  
"I see...you know you can't let that stuff get to you," Snow said.  
"You don't know what he said...I mean it was so wrong!" Henry exclaimed.  
"Why don't you tell me then?" Snow asked.  
"I...I don't want to repeat it. It just sucks that I'm getting in trouble and he's not! He can't just say stuff like that!" Henry said in exasperation.  
"Honey...he used words, because he knows he can get under your skin and not get in trouble for it. Violence...I've had to resort to it so many times. It was for survival, but I don't want that for you," she said sadly. She didn't care what people said about her, but it bothered her that they would use her to accost her grandson.  
It was that moment that Regina and Emma chose to burst in.

"Hey kid," Emma said, choosing a laid back approach.  
"Henry Daniel Mills...do you care to explain why you're getting into fights now?" Regina snapped.  
"Regina…" Snow said, hoping she'd take it down a notch.  
"Wow...those are some bruised knuckles," Emma commented.  
"Yeah, I remember quite a few times my knuckles looked like that after a fight," David added, as he arrived behind Emma.  
"You know, we can work on your form so you don't bang your knuckles up so much," David said, looking at his hand. Three pairs of eyes, one brown and two green shot toward him.  
"Charming…" Snow chided.  
"You will do nothing of the sort," Regina snapped.  
"It's not a terrible idea," Emma commented, as Regina's gaze snapped to her.  
"It's not! Look kid, we don't condone fighting, you know that. Still doesn't hurt to know how," Emma said, mumbling the last part. David grinned, Snow hid a smile, and Regina rolled her eyes in exasperation.  
"Why did you get into a fight, Henry?" Regina demanded to know.  
"Jeremy is a jerk and he kept saying really bad things about our family. I just kind of lost it after a while," Henry explained.  
"Kid…" Emma started to say, but Henry huffed in annoyance.  
"You don't get it...Gramps, you totally would," Henry implored. David looked at them and then knelt down to eye level with his grandson.

"They were saying things about the female members of your family, I guessing?" he asked. Henry nodded.  
"Yeah...and if a man called Grams the terrible name that this kid called her then you would have decked him too," Henry insisted.  
"You're right...I would have," David agreed, as the three women looked ready to pounce on him. But he put his hands up in surrender.  
"Let me finish," he pleaded.  
"I'm not saying that punching people out should be his go to reaction, but I'm not going to lie to him either," he told them, as they relaxed.  
"He called Grams heartless, because she used your heart to cast the curse...and some other names," Henry confessed.  
"Yeah, I would have probably punched a guy for that too. But there's not a lot people that understand what she did and why. They don't understand the love that this family shares," Charming said.

"I thought giving up my life was the only way to save your baby Uncle. But your Grams...being the amazing woman she is, found another way. She found a way to get us back to you...and save me at the same time. And your Mom helped her do that, so the three of us could come back to you and your other Mom," Charming explained, missing the smiles on the three women's faces.  
"I know sometimes people get to us and the first instinct is to deck them...but that's not always the most productive course of action," he explained.  
"Your Grams has taught me many things and words can solve problems much better than fists sometimes. We want you to fight and defend yourself, but only if there is no other choice," he implored.  
"What if they don't listen to my words?" Henry asked. Charming shrugged.  
"There's going to be a lot of people that won't. There's people that will never like us or understand our family. But that's okay, because we know the truth. And if they get to you again, then you can come to any of us and we'll help you through it," he said, as Henry looked at both his moms and his Grandmother, who nodded.  
"Okay...thanks Gramps," he said, as he hugged Snow, then Emma and Regina.

"You're grounded," Regina told him softly, watching his shoulders slump. But Henry knew it was fair.  
"Okay," he said, as they started out.  
"Chin up, kid. Since you're grounded, maybe you and I can get back to those sword lessons?" Charming asked. Henry grinned.  
"I'd like that," he agreed.  
"Let's go get Neal from daycare and then grab some hot cocoa at the diner," Snow suggested. They agreed, as the five of them headed out for some much needed family time.


	18. Whole Again

Once Upon a Snowing

Whole Again

"And this is Granny's," David said, as they filed into the diner.  
"What an interesting town. It seems so quaint," Jekyll mentioned, as Granny came out of the back.  
"Don't let that fool you. It's pretty rare if we get a quiet moment around here," David mentioned.  
"There's my baby boy," Snow cooed, as she eagerly took him from Granny.  
"Thank you so much, Granny. I know we've relied on you so much lately," Snow said.  
"You know I love watching him. I just hope his mama and papa get a break soon, huh?" she asked. Snow nodded.  
"I really hope so too," she agreed.  
"Who's the new guy?" Granny asked.  
"Oh, this is Dr. Jekyll," David said.  
"A pleasure Madam," he said politely.  
"Jekyll...like Jekyll and Hyde?" Granny asked wearily.  
"Yes, but not to worry. I separated myself from Hyde and we left him back in the Land of Untold Stories," Jekyll explained.  
"Uh huh…" Granny said, glancing at Snow and David.

"It's true. Jekyll helped us escape Hyde and then used his serum. We found a portal and ended up in New York," David explained.  
"Then Regina used the serum to separate herself from the Evil Queen," Snow added, as Granny stared at them.  
"Well, okay then. Let's get you something to eat, Doctor," she said, as she eyed Snow and David.  
"And you two are gonna tell me this story, but for now, you spend some time with your baby," she said. Snow nodded with a smile, as she kissed Neal on the head.  
She sighed and leaned back against David, as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist and kiss her head and then Neal's. Their baby flailed his arms and babbled.  
"Yes...Mommy and Daddy missed you too, sweetie," Snow cooed.  
"No more separations, little man," David added.  
"Is it too much to hope that that's true?" Snow asked.  
"No...it's time for this family to be whole again," he replied with determination. Snow's eyes shined with love for him, as he lowered his lips to hers, kissing her tenderly. He held her in his gaze for several moments once their lips parted and she gazed back, caressing him with a look.  
"What do you say we have Granny pack some dinner up and we take it home. A quiet little evening with our baby," he suggested.  
"That sounds like the most wonderful thing I've heard in a long time," she replied.  
"I'll have Granny wrap us up something," he said, as he kissed her cheek.  
"Mmm...then after Neal goes to bed, we can have our own alone time," she whispered sultrily in his ear. He grinned and kissed her again.  
"And have each other for dessert?" he whispered back and she giggled. Their lips met again in several short, but passion filled kisses, as he kept trying to pull himself away from her long enough to put an order in with Granny. So he should have known their bliss would have been shattered by something else going wrong.

The diner trembled, as a shadow passed over town. Commotion erupted in the streets, as it drew the attention of Storybrooke's residents. Snow sighed, as the dwarves hurried in.  
"I think we're under attack!" Leroy cried.  
"Some flying contraption just few overhead!" Happy added. David sighed and put his jacket back on. So much for the quiet bliss he was hoping for with Snow tonight.  
"We better go see," she said dejectedly, as Granny held her arms out.  
"Mommy and Daddy will be back soon," she cooed.  
"You hope," Leroy commented.  
"Easy Leroy, I'm sure we'll handle whatever it is," David said, as Jekyll and the dwarves followed them out.  
"Which way was it headed?" David asked.  
"Toward the woods on the north end of town," Leroy replied, as they hurried off in that direction. Snow and David were decidedly disappointed that their peace had barely lasted ten minutes...


	19. Peace

AN: A little Evil Snowing. post 6x2. Snow and David join Regina at Charlotte's and the Count's gravesites to pay their respects. They help Regina come to terms with her part in their deaths. Some Evil Snowing banter too. :) Enjoy and let me know what you think!

Have a prompt? Leave it in a review and I'll see what I can do. 

Once Upon a Snowing

Peace

Two more lives. Two more lives she was responsible for ruining. The Queen was still alive and though she could pretend that they were separate entities now, she knew better. Her other half was right. She should have known it wouldn't be so easy to rid herself of that part of her life.  
"I'm sorry…you died because of me," she said, to the count, as she looked at Charlotte's grave. She didn't even know this woman. She was the very definition of an innocent. She had just been unfortunate enough to be caught between her and Rumple's game all those years ago.  
"I hope you finally have peace," Regina said, as she heard footsteps behind her. Snow and David, hand in hand, joined her at the gravesite.  
"He died, because I was so thirsty for vengeance. So many have died in the name of my revenge," Regina lamented.  
"But you've changed. She's not going to win...she's not going to tear this family apart. Not again," Snow insisted.  
"I want to believe that, but good doesn't always win, as much as you want to hope it does, Snow. Good didn't win for Charlotte," Regina said.  
"I don't even remember her drinking the wine that night, but it was a long time ago," David mentioned.  
"She wouldn't have if not for Rumple. I may have hired the Count to kill you, but he didn't want to do it once he met you. Somehow, you managed to convince a man that lived on his revenge for years to give that up in the space of a few days," Regina said, with mild annoyance.  
"I think we all know that it had less to do with us and more to do with Charlotte," David replied.  
"He barely knew her," Regina commented. He shrugged.  
"Yeah, sometimes a look is all it takes," he replied, as Snow smiled at him.  
"I wish I'd known. We always thought Charlotte went home to her family. She was a good friend," Snow mentioned.  
"An innocent that got caught between my resistance to Rumple. He wanted you alive. I wanted you dead. Charlotte got caught in the crossfire," Regina replied.  
"He wanted you to cast the curse, which meant he needed the Savior to be born," David recalled. She nodded.  
"To use his words, he needed you two alive and...procreating," she commented.  
"Well, that's not creepy or anything," Snow deadpanned. David shrugged.  
"Well, mission accomplished anyway," he joked, as Snow elbowed him playfully in the ribs. He smiled and put his arms around her.  
"Just when I think you lovebirds can't get any sappier," Regina said sarcastically.

"In all seriousness Regina, this isn't your fault," Snow soothed.  
"I know you want to believe that, Snow, but it is my fault. I put him on this path. I sought him out, I appealed to his need for revenge. I told him if he did one job for me, if he murdered my enemies for me, I'd give him the names of all the people that had wronged him. Rumple may have had a hand in Charlotte's death, but they would both still be alive if I hadn't sought him out. If I hadn't been so desperate to see you both dead," Regina said.  
"We've forgiven you," Snow pleaded.  
"Why? How do you forgive what I've done? Especially now that the Queen's out and obviously gunning for you two again," Regina exclaimed. Snow tried to hide her worry about the Queen, but it was there in her expression. Regina could see it in the way her brow furrowed and the way she clutched Charming's arm.  
"I know you've forgiven me. It's always been easy for you to put aside what I've done, because you've always managed to be happy. Because you're together. There was a time where I did everything in my power to separate you. I did just that during the curse and you were both miserable. She's going to find a way," Regina warned.  
"Nothing can ever truly separate us," David said, as he squeezed Snow's hand.  
"I'll admit, it hasn't always been easy for me to forgive you as it has been for Snow," he said. Regina's upper lip turned upward in a smirk.  
"Yeah, I've gotten that impression over the years," she commented.  
"What changed for you?" Regina asked curiously.  
"Splitting Snow's heart," he replied. Her brow furrowed.

"She did that...your true love is the only reason that's probably even possible. I doubt it would work on another couple if you want my opinion," Regina replied. David smiled.  
"But you were there to split it for her. She couldn't have done that part on her own. You had a golden opportunity to let me die and see her in pain. But you chose to give preserve her happiness by helping her split her heart so I could live," he told her. Snow smiled, as she saw how touched Regina looked.  
"Because of you, I'm here for my wife and my daughter. I'm here to help her raise our son. He won't grow up without a father like I did. You did that. You may have done a lot of bad, but you've done a lot of good too," he stressed. Snow gave him a watery smile and leaned into his embrace.  
"From what I know, the Count didn't have a lot of peace even before he met us. We can only hope they both can find peace together in the afterlife," David added. Regina nodded slightly.  
"Thank you. I think I just need a few more minutes here to myself," she said. They nodded.  
"We'll be at the diner with Emma and Henry," Snow said, as they slowly walked away, arms around each other, and back to David's truck.  
"Thank you," Snow said, as she looked up at him.  
"For what?" he asked.  
"I know it hasn't always been easy for you to forgive her. I know in the past you did it for me. I'm not naive, I know that when I stayed her execution all those years ago that more people died because of it. I'm just as responsible," Snow said.  
"No...please don't do this to yourself. Wanting to see the good in people is never wrong. You weren't responsible for anything she did," David insisted.  
"Some people probably don't see it that way," she replied. He cupped her face in his hands and gazed into her eyes.  
"They don't know you like I do. Your incredible compassion is to be envied. If there is someone that doesn't understand that, then they aren't worth your time," he said passionately. She pressed her forehead against his and he gently wiped a few of her tears away.  
"You are my light, Snow. It's really easy for me to think about all the what ifs. But then I just have to look at everything we do have. I just have to look at you. At our daughter and our son. At our grandson...and I can let all of those what ifs go," he said.  
"Charming…" she sniffed, as she caressed his face and he lowered his lips to her, kissing her tenderly. He pulled her flush against him, as he moved his lips over hers passionately, basking in their love.

"Are you two going to make out here all day or are you going to be useful and give me a lift to the diner?" Regina interrupted in an annoyed tone. Snow smiled into his kiss, as their lips parted. Charming shrugged.  
"You know, I always thought Henry got his rotten timing from Emma, but now I'm starting to see that he got it from you," David joked. She smirked.  
"Or maybe you two just can't keep your hands to yourselves longer than five minutes. The list of people that have walked in on your amorous activities is a little embarrassing," she joked back. Charming grinned, as Snow looked sheepish.  
"That's not embarrassing. That's relationship goals," he retorted, as he wriggled his eyebrows at Snow, making her giggle. Regina rolled her eyes, as he kissed her quickly again and they piled into the truck.  
"Speaking of embarrassment...this truck is as bad as your daughter's yellow death trap," Regina complained.  
"Well, you cursed me with this, death trap as you put it, Your Majesty, so that's actually your fault," David retorted.  
"Just drive us to the diner, Charming," she shot back playfully. Snow smiled happily.  
No one, not even the Evil Queen, was going to tear them apart this time.


	20. A Sure Thing

AN: This takes place as an extended scene at the end of 6x3 where Charming doesn't burn the card. It's my headcanon that he confesses to her that he didn't burn it shortly thereafter. Warning, this one is an M rated prompt. You've been warned.

Once Upon a Snowing

A Sure Thing

"Come to bed," Snow said, as she kissed him quickly. He recognized the slight lilt in her voice meant to lure him. He knew that tone and it meant she had more than sleep on her mind. He picked the card up and brought it to the flame. But he couldn't do it...not yet anyway. Instead, he slipped it away and put it out of his mind, in favor focusing his attention on his beautiful wife.  
He slipped behind the curtain, just in time to see her slip off her robe, revealing a very thin, short white slip. She looked at him over her shoulder, her emerald eyes beckoning him forth. He felt need stir in him, as he gazed at her with a smoldering stare.  
All thoughts other than her were gone from his mind, as he closed the distance between them, pressing his chest flush against her back. His head dipped to her shoulder, as his lips tasted the silky soft skin at the nape of her neck. She felt desire curl in her stomach, as he pressed his hard body against her back and his arms wrapped around her waist. He nudged the strap aside and it dangled off her shoulder, as he nibbled gently.  
His lips moved to the back of her neck, his slight stubble creating chill bumps on her skin. She gasped, as his hands slid down the satiny material of her negligee and to her thighs, slipping beneath the slip.

"Charming…" she breathed, as he turned her around and they stared into each other's eyes. She bit her bottom lip and he knew that to be a clear tell that she was aroused by him. They were always so in tune and insync that words were rarely necessary between them, especially in these most intimate moments. He lifted his arms for her and she eagerly lifted his shirt off and tossed it away. Her eyes appreciated the lean, shredded muscle of her husband's arms and torso. He towered over her and then stole her breath, as he lowered his lips to hers. She moaned into his kiss and her arms encircled his neck, as he lifted her up and her feet dangled off the floor, as he walked them to the bed. Her back hit the sheets and her chest rose up and down rapidly, as he dragged his lips sensually up her inner thigh. Her underwear was already soaked with her arousal and she bit her bottom lip, as he tugged them down her legs. Discarding the offending garment aside, he resumed his conquest and she fisted her hands on the sheets, as she felt his warm breath on her womanhood.

One flick of his tongue sent her into sensory overload, a sharp gasp escaping her lips. Another lash had her bucking her hips and a third had her fingers raking through his hair. She sang his name, as he slipped two fingers inside her, relishing the way she clenched around him. Her breathing became more ragged, as his tongue thrashed at her clit and his fingers pumped her. Snow mewled and gripped the headboard, as she drew closer to her climax. It hit her fast and hard, her back arching off the bed, as she thrashed wildly. As always, her husband brought her pure, incredible pleasure and it was far from over. As Charming kissed his way up her body, he pushed the slip up, slowly revealing her skin to his hungry eyes and mouth. She moaned into his kiss, as he discarded the slip completely, leaving her bare beneath him. Her nimble hands pushed his sleep pants down and his underwear. He lifted up briefly to discard the rest of his clothes, before he pinned her beneath him again and kissed her deeply. She gasped, as he kissed her and his erection pressed insistently against her belly.  
"I...I need you inside me…" she pleaded. He needed this just as much, as he was painfully hard and he slid inside her with a swift thrust, burying himself inside her to the hilt. He began moving, his hips rising and falling, as made love to her. He pumped in a maddening rhythm, as she raked her nails down his back. She cried out for him, as he kissed his way down her neck and then trailed down the valley between her breasts. She shuddered, as she drew closer to a second orgasm and sung his name again, as his mouth worshipped her breasts.

"So beautiful…" he rasped, as his tongue lapped at the swell of her breast and his breath teased the nipple, before flicking over it, while his hand fondled the other. His thrusts became more frantic, as they both neared the edge. She came first, crying out again.  
"Charming!" Snow screamed, as she became lost in a haze of pleasure.  
He held her, as she thrashed and continued his undulating rhythm, the sweet smacking of her flesh against his driving him onto the edge. She clenched and quaked around him, expertly coaxing his orgasm. He erupted inside her, relishing every sweet moment inside her, before collapsing beside her. She kissed him passionately, as he slowly pulled himself from her depths. Snow mewled in contentment, as he spooned her against him and they lay sated together in the afterglow. He entwined his fingers with hers and she kissed his hand lovingly, as he kissed her hair. They were quiet for quite some time, exchanging soft kisses and caresses, relishing their closeness. Kisses soon gave way to soft whispers and conversation, even as they still lay entwined.

"It's ironic...isn't it?" she asked.  
"What is?" he asked.  
"Ella and I...we both told secrets that hurt people," she mentioned. He shifted and turned her to face him.  
"No...you were a child. A little girl that had just lost her mother and was manipulated by an evil witch," he insisted with vehemence.  
"Daniel still died because of me," she lamented.  
"No, because Cora killed him," he retorted. She swallowed thickly and he kissed her forehead.  
"Suppose you hadn't told Cora. Suppose Regina and Daniel did as they planned and ran off together that night. Do you really think someone as powerful as Cora wouldn't have found them?" he asked. She thought for a moment.  
"I...I don't know," she replied.  
"No, we don't know. But something tells me that all her plans didn't hinge on a ten-year old little girl. You were just an easy target. Regina liked you and Cora saw a way to sour that, so she used you," he reasoned.  
"I wish I could be as sure as you," Snow replied.  
"There's not always much I'm sure of. But you're a good person, Snow. That I'm sure of. Our love, that's another thing I'm sure of," he said.  
"Your father...you were sure of that until tonight," she mentioned. He sighed.

"You didn't burn the card," she said knowingly.  
"I promise you that nothing is going to take me away from you and Neal. He died nearly sixty years ago if you count the curse years so I'll probably never know. I'll make peace with that...I just need time," he replied. She stroked his cheek and kissed his lips tenderly.  
"Wanting answers is human and if you need to seek them out, then that's what you need to do. I just don't want to see you hurt and I don't think there's any answers you'll get that won't be devastating," she warned. He nodded.  
"I know...and I promise I'm not seeking vengeance," he said, gazing into her eyes.  
"I have far too many good things in my life to jeopardize that," he added, as he traced his finger gently down her cheek. She smiled and cuddled against him.  
"I didn't mean to try and keep anything from you," he promised.  
"I know," she answered sleepily.  
"I love you," he said.  
"And I love you...but we should probably get some sleep if you're still planning on making breakfast for everyone at Emma's in the morning," she reminded. He smiled and kissed her forehead. Snuggled together, thoroughly entwined, they drifted into a dreamless sleep. Their love...it would always been a sure thing.


	21. Unconditional

AN: This is a sequel to chapter 14, I Love Your Darkness Too. Snow is the Dark One and despite the warnings, Charming refuses to stay away from his wife. Regina worries that Snow is sucking Charming into the darkness with her and a trip to Camelot may be the only way to rid her of the darkness. But will she come willingly?

Once Upon a Snowing

Unconditional

"Where the hell have you been?!" Regina demanded, as David arrived home at the loft. He had left Neal in the capable hands of Granny, but she had clearly left once Emma arrived home after his vague text that he would be out all night.  
"I texted Emma," he said.  
"I was still worried, Dad," Emma said.  
"I'm sorry for worrying you, but I'm fine," he said, as he took Neal from her.  
"That still doesn't answer the question of where you were," Regina snapped and he glared at her.  
"Last time I checked, I don't have to answer to my mother-in-law," David snapped back. But Regina smirked and crossed her arms.  
"I knew it...you were with her. I can smell her perfume on you from here...and anyone could spot that hickey on your neck from a mile away," Regina accused.  
"Regina..." Emma said in exasperation.  
"I don't think that's our business, love," Hook added.  
"It is when she's the Dark One," Regina refuted.  
"She's my wife!" David snapped.  
"She's the Dark One!" Regina snapped back. Neal whimpered and he gently rocked him, as he held his little head. Regina sighed.  
"David...I know this is hard for you, but Snow is not herself," Regina said softly.  
"You don't know anything," David spat.  
"Wow...she literally screwed what little brains you have right out of you," Regina countered, as he glared at her.

"She said you'd do this...she said you'd tell me she's bad for me now. She was right," he said, as he started packing the baby bag with one hand.  
"I know first hand how seductive the darkness is. It's sucking her in and she's sucking you right in with her. Don't let her suck your son in too!" Regina exclaimed.  
"Our son...he is our son," David spat back.  
"Mate...perhaps it would be best if the young prince stays with Swan and I," Hook chimed in. David snorted.  
"Oh yeah...you'd like that. You hate the Dark One, so you'd just love to deprive my wife of her child," David spat.  
"That's not what I meant..." Hook tried to explain.  
"Then what are you saying? You know, for two people that used to be evil, you sure as hell aren't very understanding. Snow may be the Dark One, but she hasn't done half the crap the two of you have! She hasn't done anything! She saved me last night and she could have killed those men that were about to attack me, but she didn't. I convinced her not to! She's still good..." David insisted.  
"If that's true, then she won't have a problem coming here and helping us get the darkness out. Belle thinks if we can travel to Camelot and find Merlin, that he can help us," Regina reasoned. David sighed.  
"I'll tell her and I know she'll be relieved. She wants to get the darkness out too," he replied.  
"You're a poor liar, Charming. She likes the darkness, you know that deep down," Regina replied.  
"Well, you would know all about darkness, I guess. But I love Snow...I love all of her, no matter what that means," he hissed, as he gathered his bags.  
"You were responsible for taking away one of our children," he said, glancing at Emma.  
"Are you going to take this one from us too?" David hissed. Regina was visibly startled by his words and stepped aside, as he leaned over and kissed Emma on the head.  
"She wants to see you too. She misses you. Text me if you and Henry want to come," he whispered, as he hurried out with Neal in his arms.

"She's sucking your father in with her. This is bad," Regina warned.  
"He just doesn't want to be separated from her again and who knows, maybe Dad will keep her grounded in the light," Emma reasoned.  
"Oh yes, because that worked so well for Gold and Belle," Regina snapped.  
"Don't compare my mother to Gold," Emma snapped back.  
"This is getting us no where," Hook intervened.  
"He's right. We need to go to Camelot and find Merlin. And I have a feeling that there may be only one way to get your mother to come," Regina said, as purple smoke swirled in her hand and when it cleared, there was a black cuff in her palm.  
"How do you plan to get that thing on Snow?" Hook asked.  
"I don't...but you can," Regina said, looking at Emma, who looked horrified.  
"Regina...you want me to betray my parents?" Emma exclaimed.  
"This will be for their own good...they'll understand once we've found a way to purge the darkness from Snow. They'll probably even thank you!" Regina said.  
"That's an awful lot of assumptions," Hook mentioned and she glared at the pirate.  
"Well, I don't see anyone else coming up with any brilliant ideas," she snapped, as she looked back at Emma.  
"This may be the only way to get your mother back to herself," Regina said, as she handed the cuff to Emma.  
"I'm not doing it. I'll convince her another way," Emma refused, as she tossed the cuff back at Regina and stormed out.

~*~

"There's my boys," Snow cooed, as they came through the door. Charming smiled, as she took their son in her arms and he touched her face.  
"Oh my handsome boy," she cooed, as she kissed his head and then turned to Charming, kissing him on the lips.  
"And my handsome man," she purred.  
"You were right...she said all the things you said she would," he mentioned, as she took his hand and she poofed a playpen for Neal with some toys and put him down in it. Then she turned back to him and cupped his face in her hands.  
"I am the Dark One. She might have a point," she fretted.  
"No...you haven't done anything and I don't care! You're my wife and I will never abandon you, no matter what," he insisted. She hugged him, clinging tightly to him, as Rumplestiltskin stared her down. She closed her eyes and let him fill her senses and when she opened them again, the imp was gone again.  
"Everything's going to be okay...as long as we're together. Regina may have tried to keep us apart in the past, but she won't this time," Snow insisted.  
"They've found something...in their research. They think they know how to get the darkness out now," he mentioned.

"Mmm...maybe we don't need to," Snow replied. He looked confused.  
"Think about it, Charming. I have this power now. I don't have to use it for bad things. We can have everything we always dreamed of," she tempted. He smiled.  
"Don't you know? I already have everything I've ever wanted. You...you and our children...and our grandchild," he reminded.  
"Power has never been something I've wanted," he reminded.  
"I know...but there's always been people trying to hurt us or keep us apart. With this power now...nothing can do that. No one will harm you as long as I am the Dark One," she justified.  
"Is that why you're worried? Is that why you're afraid to give up this power?" he asked.  
"No...I'm not afraid," she said a little too quickly. He caressed her cheek.  
"It's all right to be scared, my darling. I get scared too, but you and I have never lived in fear before and I don't think we should start now," he said.  
"I...I just can't lose you," she replied. He kissed her tenderly.  
"You won't lose me. They think the answers we need are in Camelot," he said, as Rumple appeared again.  
"Mmm...Camelot. The home of Excalibur. You want to make your beloved immortal without the darkness...Excalibur is the answer," Rumple hissed.  
"Okay..." she uttered. He looked at her in surprise. He thought it might be a little harder to convince her, but she was still his Snow and that made his heart swell. He grinned at her.  
"Okay," he said, as he picked their son up.  
"Looks like we're going to Camelot, little man," he cooed, as Neal yawned. As they put their son down for a nap together, Snow watched him with their son, relishing his love and tenderness. They watched their baby sleep for quite some time and she watched him, soaking him up.

"They'll take him away..." Rumple hissed.  
"No...never..." Snow hissed back.  
"The Queen did it before...she'll do it again," Rumple goaded.  
"Anyone touches him or my son...and they die," Snow thought darkly. The imp's laugh filled her head.  
"Yes...kill all that oppose you. See if he still stands by your side when bodies litter the ground around you," Rumple hissed.  
"He is mine...no one will take him from me," Snow growled.  
"If you say so," he said in a sing-song voice. But she banished him and focused on the man beside her. 

The imp was wrong. Charming would always be beside her, no matter what. But she felt the need for reassurance.  
"Thank you," she said. He smiled.  
"For what?" he asked.  
"For...everything. I'm the Dark One...but you're the only one not treating me any differently," she replied. He took her hands in his own.  
"You're my wife...that hasn't changed. I meant it when I told you that I love all of you. My love for you is unconditional," he stressed.  
"So if there isn't a way...to get the darkness out, then you'll still love me?" she asked.  
"Of course," he insisted.  
"Even if...when I slip up?" she asked.  
"You won't, but yes, even then. What must I do to convince you?" he asked. She caressed his face.  
"Nothing...you already have. But...I'd never say no to some...reassurance," she tempted. He grinned and pulled her into a passionate kiss. In a puff of smoke, they were in the bedroom and he gazed at her in awe, as she was clad in only a black satin bra and panties. Excitement rippled through him, as she tore his shirt open and she smirked.  
"I keep ruining your shirts," she teased.  
"You can fix them later," he answered and she smirked again.

"Yes, I can. Or perhaps I'll just make you a new wardrobe. You know, I love when you wear all leather like you did back in our land. It's my second favorite thing on you," she purred, as she ran her hands possessively over his naked torso.  
"What's the first?" he asked, feeling another jolt of pure arousal, as she gave him an almost predatory look and waved her hand.  
"Why...nothing, of course," she leered, as he stood completely bare before her. He stumbled back onto the bed and she straddled his lap.  
"Snow..." he moaned, as she lightly bit his neck.  
"Mine..." she hissed possessively in his ear, her breath making his eyes roll back.  
"Yes..." he uttered. It was the last coherent word he uttered for some time, though his wife drew some quite undignified noises from him, sounds she knew only she could coax from him. Much later, she watched her love sleep peacefully and sated. Waving her hand, she became clad in a black satin robe and checked their sleeping son. While her boys slept, she would work on her research. She may have been the dark one now, but magic was brand new to her and she needed to be ready.

"I was right...you screwed any sense he had right out of him. But you always were his weakness," Regina said, as she now stood beside the bed.  
"How the hell did you get in here?" Snow hissed.  
"I knew Charming wouldn't see reason when it came to you and he'd be back for the baby," Regina replied. Regina clutched her throat, as Snow cut off her airway.  
"You put a tracking spell on my son..." Snow growled.  
"I'm here to help you..." Regina pleaded.  
"Lies..." Snow hissed, as her own airway was suddenly restricted.  
"You may be the Dark One...but you're still a beginner with magic," Regina rasped, as they choked each other, until Snow released her, to which she released Snow in return.  
"What do you want?" Snow demanded to know, lowering her voice, as Charming stirred.  
"To save you from yourself...and your family. I know the darkness and it will cost you everything," Regina said.  
"That's where you're wrong. Charming loves me, even as the Dark One. Besides, we're going to Camelot, so you're getting your way," Snow shot back.  
"Then you're agreeing to come?" Regina asked in surprise.  
"Yes...now leave, before you wake up Charming or Neal," Snow replied. Regina smiled and clutched the cuff in her pocket. Perhaps she wouldn't need it, after all. But she would have it ready, just in case.  
"I'm proud of you, Snow. Saying no to the darkness takes a lot of strength," Regina said, as she disappeared.  
"She'll be watching you. That one will not be so easy fooled. She knows the darkness," Rumple taunted.  
"Leave me alone," Snow growled, as she opened the magic books she had acquired from Belle's collection, unknowingly of course. She glanced back at her sleeping husband.  
"No one will take you away from me again, my love," she said, as she held the dagger, which was emblazoned with her name.  
"I'll make sure of it," she promised.


	22. Normal

AN: Sara K M asked for a one shot of Neal's first steps. This one is light and fluffy with lots of Charming family feels. I'm setting this a little bit in the future. The sleeping curse is broken and the Evil Queen dealt with, but there's no mention of how these things were accomplished. Sara K M: I hope I did this one justice for you. :)

Once Upon a Snowing

Normal

The day started out as any other in Storybrooke, as normal as it could get in a town filled with fairy tale characters. The loft was still quiet, much quieter these days with only the two of them and the baby. They missed having Emma and Henry there, but knew the loft was much too small to accommodate all of them. Emma had her own house now and Killian had moved in with her and Henry. Regina was still rolling around in that big empty mansion by herself and Snow worried about her, with Robin's loss still fresh. But ultimately, despite their separate residences, they were family.

The Evil Queen was gone and though she had tried to destroy their happiness again, she failed. She could never truly destroy what they had, as much as she had tried. Their love was too strong and Snow took comfort in that. Even with all the turmoil that had been around them, another sleeping curse keeping them apart, and the villains plotting their next move, she and Charming were a constant light in that darkness, like a flame that could never be extinguished. They won again and for once, things had been calm in Storybrooke. They were living normal lives, doing things normal couples and families did.  
This was the life she wanted. A normal life. One where she awoke every morning in her husband arms. Where their early waking time was spent loving each other, before their baby would awaken and the day would begin.

Some breakfasts would be spent quietly, just the three of them and other days they would be much livelier with all of them gathered around at Emma's or even Granny's.  
Then would come work, David's as co-Sheriff and Snow's as a teacher once again. Then after work and picking up her baby from Granny, their evenings were spent any number of normal ways. Dinner together, movie nights, putting their son to bed, which usually led to blissful alone time with her husband. Normal...as normal as Storybrooke could get. Normal was a very vague word, after all.

So waking up to her husband kissing her neck was a normal Snow wanted for the rest of their lives.  
"Mmm…" she cooed sleepily, as David's ministrations roused her from slumber in a most pleasant way. Her emerald eyes fluttered open to meet blazing sapphire.  
"Morning handsome," she cooed in a sleepy voice. He grinned, that sexy grin that made her turn to jelly.  
"Morning yourself, beautiful," he replied, his voice husky. She did not think she was beautiful first thing in the morning, but he apparently thought differently and was fond of showing her such. She gasped in pleasure and grinned in delight, as her husband, always a man of action, showed her his love, as he often did.

~*~

There was one thing she was learning about normal. It came with milestones and they were experiencing all of Neal's milestones. It was bittersweet, for she was so grateful to be here for his, but saddened that she missed all of Emma's. And that very morning, they were witness to one of their baby's biggest milestones.  
It was a quiet morning, just the three of them. They were enjoying breakfast together, while Neal played with some toys. They watched him crawl over to the sofa and grab ahold of the cushion. They froze for a second and Charming grabbed his phone.  
"I think...I think he's going to do it," Snow said. He nodded and they watched their son hold onto the sofa and stand on his little legs. He grinned at them, as they moved a little closer and he hit the record button his phone. Snow knelt down and smiled at him.

"You can do it, baby. Come to Mommy," she cooed. A look of pure concentration crossed his little features and she had to put a hand to her heart, for she had seen that very look on her husband's face before. Charming found himself holding his breath, as his son took a step, and then another, and then a third.  
"That's it, little man...come to Mommy and Daddy," he encouraged. Neal started lean forward a little bit and his last four steps were a bit fast, but Snow caught him, before he could fall. She lifted him up and he giggled, as she cuddled him close.  
"Oh baby...that was so good," she cooed.  
"Did you get it?" she asked. He smiled and kissed her hair.  
"Yeah, I got it," he replied, as Snow started crying.  
"Hey...it's okay…" he soothed, as he put his arms around her.  
"I know...I'm sorry…" she cried.  
"You have nothing to be sorry for, my darling," he replied.  
"It's just...we missed all of this with Emma. And there were a few times when I thought we might miss it with Neal too," she said, as he held her in his arms.  
"Zelena took him. Then the Underworld. Then the Queen...I thought she was going to crush our hearts," she said softly.  
"Then she didn't...and we got to be with him, but not together. I feared this, you know. I found myself wishing he'd stop growing, just long enough for us to break the curse," Snow sniffed.  
"Me too...I didn't want to experience any of this without you," he said, as he caressed her face, as wiped a tear away with his thumb.  
"But we won, Snow. Together...that's how we've always done things and how we'll continue to do them. The Queen tried to force us apart so many times, but she lost every single one," he said passionately, as he cupped her face in his hands.  
"Even when we thought she finally had us...our love still prevailed. And it always will," he added. She smiled at him and kissed him tenderly. She sniffed, as their lips parted and she wiped more of her tears away.

"I'm a mess," she said, as she saw mascara on her fingers.  
"No...you're beautiful. Always so beautiful," he said with awe in his voice.  
"I guess we should get ready to go or we'll both be late," she suggested, as they got up.  
"Here...I'll change him," David said. Snow nodded gratefully and went to quickly fix her makeup. Once she finished, David had their baby ready and they prepared to leave for the day. They would be home together that night though. This was their lives now. Normal…and it was the greatest adventure of all.


	23. Discreet

AN: This is another prompt from Sara K M. Emma spots a mark on her father's neck and quickly wishes that she didn't. I set this post 6x17 so the curse is broken, but there's only vague references.

The Guest that asked for Snowing in the Netherworld, I have added that one to my list.

The Guest that asked for a third sequel to the Dark Snow one shots, I also have that planned as well.

Have a prompt? Leave it in a review and I'll see what I can do

Once Upon a Snowing

Discreet

Snow nuzzled her nose with his, as they took advantage of Neal's nap to for a very enjoyable make out session. It was quiet for once now that Storybrooke had calmed down a bit, but the backlog of paperwork at the station had Emma and Charming pulling in a few hours on the weekends to catch up.  
"I...I need to go," Charming said.  
"Mmm...you'll have to move me to do that, handsome," Snow purred from her place in his lap, as she kissed the scar on his chin and then trailed her lips down his neck. His eyes rolled back, as Snow ministrations drove him mad. She yelped and giggled, as he moved them and her back hit the sofa. He pinned her beneath him and kissed her deeply.  
"I thought you had to go?" she teased.  
"Guess I'm going to be late," she replied, as their lips met again and passion consumed them.

~*~

Much later, David hurried frantically into the station..  
"Sorry I'm late...Neal spit up and I had to change my shirt," he apologized, as he set his coffee down on his desk.  
"Sure...blame my baby brother," she teased, as he dropped a bag from the bakery on her desk.  
"Ooohh...bear claws. You're forgiven," she said, excitedly, as she peered into the sack. He smirked and shook his head, as he sat down.  
"Any calls?" he asked.  
"Surprisingly...no. It's really quiet, but it helps that Queenie's not a problem anymore and Gold's behaving too," she commented.  
"Wonders never cease," he said wryly.  
"Yeah, maybe we'll actually get a handle on this," Emma said, as she eyed the stack of paperwork. He glared at the stack. It was definitely not what he wanted to be doing on a weekend. 

They worked in silence for a couple hours, getting quite a bit done, before they decided it was time for a break.  
"I'll make a food run," Emma offered, as she got her jacket and started walking past her father when she stopped, as she spotted something on his neck.  
"What's that on your neck?" she asked.  
"Huh?" he asked. She rolled her eyes and wondered why she was even surprised.  
"Seriously...you two are so embarrassing," she complained.  
"Emma...what are you talking about?" he asked. But Hook chose that moment to waltz into the station.  
"Ready for lunch?" he asked. She sighed.  
"You have no idea," she answered in exasperation.  
"Nice shiner you have there, mate," Hook commented. His eyes widened, as it finally dawned on him what exactly they were referring to on his neck. He smirked.  
"Thanks...I gave Snow one to match," he replied.  
"Oh my God...hand over the brain bleach," Emma complained.  
"Come again?" Killian asked. She rolled her eyes.  
"Rum...liquid forgetting juice…" she clarified.  
"Emma...come on, you're not really that embarrassed, are you?" David asked.  
"You mean that my parents act like horny teenagers in heat all the time? No, it's great!" she said sarcastically, as she took a swig from Killian's flask.  
"Would it help if I buy lunch?" he asked.  
"A grilled cheese and some onion rings would be a start," she replied. He chuckled and stood up, grabbing his jacket.

"Your mother and Neal should be here soon too. Tell her I'll be back with lunch," he said, as he left for a run to Granny's. He was right and Snow arrived about five minutes later.  
"Here we are," Snow cooed to her baby brother, as she came in pushing the stroller.  
"Hey...Dad went to get lunch," she said, as she took the opportunity to hold her baby brother.  
"Okay...Neal and I made cookies for dessert, didn't we baby," she cooed, as she placed a contained on the desk. Snow took her coat off and was about to remove her scarf.  
"Hey...maybe you could leave the scarf on. I've already been scarred once today," Emma called. Snow looked confused and glanced at Killian, who looked sheepish.  
"I believe she's referring to a certain marking she spotted on your husband's neck," Killian informed, cluing Snow in.

"We love Mommy and Daddy, but they really need to learn to be more discreet," she cooed to her baby brother.  
"Just think...you have them being embarrassing to look forward to," she cooed.  
"And don't tell them, but I secretly like that our Mommy and Daddy are so in love. But like I said, just wish they'd be more discreet. You'll know what I'm talking about someday and then we can complain together," she said, as Neal held his hand up to her and she put her palm against his.  
"Baby high five," she cooed, as Snow watched them with a smile. David arrived back and put the sacks down on the desk.  
"Hey…" he said, putting his arms around her. She nodded her head to Emma and he saw what she was smiling at.  
"Those are our babies, Charming," she cooed.  
"Yeah...we made pretty babies," he agreed.  
"I can still hear you," Emma complained. They grinned and he kissed her hair. Discretion was definitely not their forte...but love was and always would be in their family.


	24. The Real Monster

AN: This is another one of mine. I'm not even sure where this one came from. I kept wondering what a doctor's reaction would be to Snow and Charming sharing a heart. Then I kept thinking about how Jekyll was the real villain and maybe he might have mentioned how fascinating their split heart was in a creepy sort of way. So Snow's imagination gets the better of her and she has a nightmare about it. It's post 6x4, Jekyll and Hyde are dead.

Once Upon a Snowing

The Real Monster

Snow gently put Neal down in his crib, after kissing his little head. Charming, Emma, Henry, and Killian were all watching a movie. And watching the four of them watch a movie was more entertaining than the actual movie in her opinion. It had been another interesting day. Only in Storybrooke could Dr. Jekyll turn out to be the monster, though Hyde was definitely no angel. She hadn't mentioned it to anyone but David, but Jekyll had creeped her out from the beginning. Maybe it was the monster lingering beneath his skin that she sensed or maybe he just reminded her too much of Whale.  
So when Emma and Charming had decided to watch an old Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde horror film for kicks, she had rolled her eyes. They always had very similar taste in movies and she swore one of these nights, she was going to pick the movie with no arguments from her family. Still, she never missed an opportunity to cuddle with her husband and gladly slipped back into his arms on the loveseat, darn near sitting in his lap. Emma playfully rolled her eyes at them. She was used to the need they always had to be close and only pretended to be annoyed.

The movie ended and Emma turned the set off.  
"Where do these filmmakers get these ideas? Those fellows were nothing like the late Dr. and his other half," Killian commented. Emma shrugged.  
"All writers have their interpretations, I guess, right kid?" Emma asked, Henry nodded.  
"Fortunately for us, I'm only interested in recording the real stories," Henry said. Authors...that was another sore subject with her. She was glad that her grandson had the job now. He would do it justice, unlike the last author who had tried to ruin their lives.  
"I still think it was a little insensitive to watch this tonight. They just died," Snow commented. David and Emma shrugged and she rolled her eyes. Like father, like daughter.  
"I guess I'm not really surprised that Jekyll turned out to be the monster," Emma said. Snow cocked her head to the side.  
"Really? I mean, he was odd, I'll give you that. But I never thought he'd try to go after Belle like he did," Snow replied.  
"Maybe not...but I got the creepy vibe from him. You weren't there for that lovely tidbit," Emma said.  
"What tidbit?" she asked.  
"Well, I didn't hear it, but apparently Leroy and Doc got all kinds of questions from him about you two," Emma explained.  
"Us?" David asked in confusion.  
"Yeah, apparently he was fascinated was the word used about your split heart. If Leroy isn't stretching the truth, he even asked Whale if he could see your chest x-rays," Emma said.  
"Oh my God…" Snow cried in aghast.  
"I told you it was creepy. Leroy said he was going on about studying quote "such fascinating medical impossibilities." Emma said.  
"Well, on that note, I think we should call it a night," David said. They agreed. It was getting late and everyone still had to get up early the next morning.

Once Emma, Killian, and Henry had gone, they proceeded to get ready for bed. They checked on Neal together, smiling down at him sleeping in his crib and got into bed.  
"Good night...I love you," Snow said, as she cuddled close to him. He smiled and kissed her softly.  
"I love you too. And hey, our heart...that's between us. No one else," he reminded. She nodded, though she was considering punching Whale in the face for even telling Jekyll about it.

~*~

Snow felt cold and the air smelled sterile, like rubbing alcohol. Her green eyes snapped open and darted around the stark, white room she was in. She tried moving her arms, but was alarmed to find that they were strapped down.  
"Charming!" she called.   
"I'm here Snow," he called back. She turned her head and found him next to her, but also strapped down, though he struggled to get free.  
"Charming...what's going on?" she asked frantically.   
"An excellent question, dear Snow White," a voice answered, as Jekyll waltzed into the room.   
"Let us go, Jekyll!" David growled.   
"In time, my good man. As a doctor, I simply must study this fantastical occurrence," he said, as he put the stethoscope to Snow's heart, even as David still struggled with his bonds.   
"Curious...curious indeed. To a trained physician, it sounds like a normal heart," he said.  
"That's because it functions like one too. There's nothing to study so you should let us go," Snow pleaded.   
"Oh no my dear...you and your husband are far from ordinary. Even as a scientist, I can appreciate the poetic value. Two lives, one heart...literally. The stuff of fairy tales...you might say. Excuse the pun," he joked.   
"Look Jekyll...the heart split, it's magic. It's not science...there's nothing to study," David protested.  
"Oh, on the contrary mate. Magic and science are very similar, you might say. Many things that were once thought only to be magic have in fact been replicated by science," he explained.

"Not this...there is no replicating this without magic. You can't hold us here against our will!" David spat.   
"Alas...it is unfortunate that you're not willing to participate in greatness. However, scientific advances were not made without sacrifice," Jekyll lamented.  
"You 're the monster...you are the real monster!" Snow cried, as Dr. Whale waltzed in.   
"Whale...tell your crazy friend to let us go!" David pleaded.   
"Normally I would...but I'm afraid I'm a bit curious myself. I didn't get the reputation as Dr. Frankenstein by playing it safe," Whale said, as they started to wheel David away.  
"Where are you taking him? Where are you taking my husband?!" she screamed.  
"To the operating room, of course. Time to see how this little half heart works," Jekyll stated.   
"No...NO PLEASE! PLEASE DON'T TAKE HIM!" Snow screamed.  
"I love you, Snow!" Charming called.  
"CHARMING!" she screamed. 

~*~

"Charming…" she cried in her sleep, as he shook her.  
"Snow...Snow wake up," he pleaded, as she her eyes shot open and she looked around.  
"Charming…" she breathed, as she started to relax.  
"You were having a nightmare," he said, as he held her.  
"I'm sorry...I didn't wake Neal, did I?" she asked. He smiled gently.  
"No...and you have nothing to be sorry for. You want to talk about it?" he asked.  
"Mmm...it was pretty messed up," she hummed.  
"Nightmares usually are. Maybe Em and I shouldn't have picked horror for our movie genre tonight," he said.  
"It wasn't the movie...just the real stuff. Jekyll was the monster and he wanted to cut us open to see how our half hearts worked," she explained.  
"Yeah, that's pretty creepy. No wonder you woke up screaming. But he's gone, Snow. Him and his messed up other half," he assured. She nodded and cuddled against him.  
"I still get to pick the movie on the next movie night," she said. He chuckled and kissed her hair.  
"Anything you want, my darling," he replied, as she was able to drift back into a dreamless sleep in her husband's arms.


	25. Fate

AN: This is a sequel to chapter 16, Captivation. Snow may be much older than David now, but a love like theirs never fades and when she learns about the tragedy that is David's loveless marriage to Kathryn, she sets out to awaken their love inside him.  
Please also note that Kathryn is also cursed and has been made to be this way by Regina's curse. 

Once Upon a Snowing

Fate

"David…" Kathryn said for the third time to her dazed husband.  
"DAVID!" she yelled, finally snapping him out of his daydream.  
"Huh...oh sorry," he said, giving her a small smile.  
"You haven't touched your food," she complained.  
"I know, I'm sorry," he apologized again. He did a lot of that with Kathryn. He was used to her barbs by now, but it didn't make them hurt any less. He knew what people said behind his back. He was Kathryn's trophy husband. She ran her father's bank and was extremely successful.. He worked at the animal shelter and considered a screw up. He actually loved his job though, but playing with animals all day was not something that Kathryn considered to be a real job.  
He was the pretty face she expected to be on her arm at every town event for appearance purposes. He was expected to perform his husbandly duties and never complain. She was cold and never had a loving word for him. He was a possession and she made sure he knew it.

He wanted to leave so badly, but every time he tried, he ended up sleeping in his beat up old truck. Kathryn was friends with the Mayor and she made Granny refuse to board him at the inn. He knew it wasn't the kind old woman's fault. He knew she wanted to help him...but Regina had a stranglehold on this entire town.  
"It's a good thing you're so pretty, because you don't have many brains," she said, tossing her napkin down. That stung more than anything. Being lauded as her boy toy or called soft was one thing. But he wasn't stupid...far from it.  
"You've been distracted like this for days," she mentioned. He had and it was all because of the woman he had ran into at the diner a few days ago. Mary...he couldn't stop thinking about her. She was older than him...but so beautiful and warm...and there was just something so familiar about her. She had a daughter his age and he knew it was improper to have such thoughts...but he couldn't help it. She sure didn't look that old to him anyway and she was so beautiful. It was more than just outward beauty too.  
"Yeah…" he replied lamely. He didn't share his feelings with Kathryn. It only got him mocked and called names. She sighed.  
"I don't have time for your nonsense tonight. My garden club will be here soon. Make sure the kitchen is spotless and then make yourself scarce," she snapped, as she went upstairs. 

He clenched his teeth and started clearing the table. He was so angry with himself. Why did he take this? Why didn't he just get in his truck and leave this stupid town? But then he knew why. He had tried that once and ended up wrapping his truck around a tree at the town line. That had been humiliating. When Kathryn stormed into the hospital, she had screamed at him for being so stupid. She didn't once ask if he was okay or about his injuries. She didn't care. He was trapped and she knew it. He had no money; she controlled all of that too.

He finished cleaning and left the house. He didn't know where he was going and wandered aimlessly toward the woods. He wasn't sure why, but he had always been drawn to the Toll bridge and somehow always ended up out here. Kathryn didn't know...she would have a fit. Maybe that was part of the reason it was so appealing.  
But tonight he wasn't alone and his heart nearly stopped, as he saw her.  
She jumped slightly, as she turned and he started to back away.  
"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to startle you. I'll...I'll go," he stammered.  
"No...please stay!" she called. He turned back and despite the cold air, her smile made him feel warm. He found himself walking toward her and joining her at the railing, finding himself staring at her. She caught him and smiled, as he looked away shyly.  
"I'm sorry...I don't mean to stare," he apologized. She smiled and felt her heart swell. Twenty-eight years without this wonderful, adorable man in her life had been far too long.  
"Don't be...I'm flattered. Gorgeous young men don't usually give a woman my age a second look," she mentioned.  
"They're complete idiots then," he blurted out and then blushed at his forwardness.  
"So...what brings a man like you out here alone tonight?" she asked.  
"A man like me?" he asked. She smirked.  
"If I had a man like you, I certainly wouldn't be spending my evening anywhere but by his side, preferably with his arms around me," she replied.

"My...Kathryn doesn't really want me around when she's entertaining her friends," he said sadly. She frowned. She had learned that Kathryn was Abigail and thanks to Emma, she had already hacked into the town's records to find out all she could. And Snow had not liked what they had found. Regina hadn't just trapped her husband in a loveless marriage...she had trapped him in an abusive one. Abigail had been cursed into being a mean, spiteful bitch, who treated David like property. Ruby had spilled that much, but Snow wasn't prepared to find the hospital records. David had been treated for a lot of mysterious injuries that he had passed off as accidents and one time was treated for frostbite. The excuse in the hospital report had been an obvious lie and she had heard Granny comment off handedly that such might happen if one slept in his truck on a winter night in Maine. She nearly had a breakdown when she learned what Charming's curse like had been like. Then that sorrow turned to anger and rage. She was going to kill Regina. But first, she was going to steal her husband back from that spiteful bitch and remind him of what it was like to be loved.  
"Well...I'm glad you're here. You should be around people that want you," she said. He snorted.  
"Yeah, well in this town...that's no one," he said bitterly. Her heart almost couldn't take the broken look on his face. Oh, she was going to fix this...and she was going fix it tonight.  
"That's where you're wrong, because I definitely want you around," she replied. He shook his head.  
"I'm a screw up. Trust me, I'm not worth your time," he said sadly. She touched his hand and he looked at her in surprise, as he felt that spark again.  
"You are...you have to believe that. Your wife has no idea how lucky she is to have you," she said. He shook his head.

"You don't even know me," he refuted. She took a deep breath. Time to go for broke.  
"But I feel like I do," she said, as he looked at her.  
"I've felt it since the moment we met and I know you have too. I know this is crazy and fast and I'm sure the whole town will probably call me a tramp, but it's pretty obvious there's something between us," she said boldly.  
"Do...do you think it's coincidence that we met here tonight?" he asked.  
"No...I don't believe in coincidences. I believe in fate," she replied, as she stepped closer to him.  
"I...I would never want to do anything that might sully your reputation," he stammered, as he tried not to react to the feel of her hands on his neck.  
"Oh I don't give a damn about what the people of this town think, but your concern for my virtue is charming," she said. His eyes widened and he looked at her.  
"What did you say?" he asked. She smirked.  
"You...you're very charming. Has anyone ever told you that?" she asked, smiling coyly.  
"I...I don't think so," he said, confused for a moment.  
"Aren't you a real Prince Charming," he heard vaguely in the back of his mind. Great, he was hearing voices now. One too many smacks to his head, thanks to Kathryn, he supposed. How he hated his life with her.

"I...I want to kiss you so badly," he admitted.  
"Then you should kiss me," she urged.  
"But...I'm married," he said sadly.  
"And something tells me you'd rather not be," she replied.  
"She...she won't let me have a divorce. Her father is friends with Albert Spencer. He's the only lawyer in town," he said.  
"She doesn't deserve you," she purred, as she held his handsome face in her hands. He closed his eyes, losing himself in her touch. Why did she feel so familiar? He finally gave in, pressing his lips to hers. Snow mewled into his kiss and threaded her fingers in his hair, as they slowly deepened the kiss. Finally, after so many long years without him, he was in her arms and kissing her. It quickly turned passionate and feverish, as he pressed her against the railing. It was a very Charming thing to do. More and more tiny glimpses of her Charming were appearing simply thanks to her presence. It was only a matter of time now.  
When their lips finally parted, they were breathless and she smiled at him, before taking his hand.  
"Where are we going?" he asked. Such innocence...he was too adorable.  
"Somewhere a little warmer where we can be alone," she revealed.  
"Um...Granny's not allowed to give me a room. The bank owns the inn," he said.

"We're not going to the inn. We're going to my place, which is owned by Mr. Gold. And as long as I pay my rent, he doesn't care who I bring home with me," she replied.  
"What about your daughter? I wouldn't want to cause trouble between the two of you," he said. She smiled.  
"Emma's not really the judgy type. She just wants me to be happy," she replied, as she led him back to Emma's yellow bug that she had borrowed.  
"Emma has an early shift at the station, so she and little David are probably already in bed. But if you don't want to come, I certainly would never pressure you into anything you're not ready for. But I'm also going to be honest with you," she said.  
"I've heard enough gossip in this town already to know that the way your wife treats you is wrong. I think you're an amazing man that deserves to be loved and I know I want to be the one to show you what that feels like. I know that I want you and I'm not someone who likes to give up," she said. He swallowed the lump in his throat, as he gazed at her.  
"I want you too…" he admitted, as he opened the passenger door and got in. She smiled and got into the driver's side. She was one step closer to getting back everything that had been so unjustly taken from her.


	26. Home

AN: This is a sequel to chapters 5, 10, and 15. Ten years later, Mary's name is cleared when it's finally proven that she didn't kill her father. She returns to Storybrooke to finally face Regina and reclaim her father's legacy. But she doesn't come alone. She has her husband David and their nine-year-old daughter Emma.

Once Upon a Snowing

Home

Mr. Gold picked up that morning's edition of the Storybrooke Mirror and looked pleased by the headline.  
Heiress to Blanchard Estate Innocent of Any Crime  
It had finally happened. He had pulled the right strings and had once lone tracker and private investigator, Graham Humbert appointed as Sheriff a few years ago. Regina, who had claimed the Mayorship after Mary Margaret escaped police custody, fought him all the way. But in the end, he got what he wanted, as usual, and Sheriff Graham had finally proven young Miss Blanchard's innocence.  
Of course, she wasn't Miss Blanchard anymore. He had made sure she and her then fiance, farm boy and shepherd, David Nolan had escaped to Canada. They had been living peacefully in Toronto as David and Mary Swan. But now, they would return, especially since the Mayor was now under investigation for Leopold Blanchard's murder. There was no proof yet, but he knew that charming little family would now return to see that justice was served. And then, they would help him get what he wanted.

~*~

The little yellow bug rolled into Storybrooke a few weeks later. Mary felt immediate nostalgia take over her, as she gazed up her home. It hadn't changed at all and she felt many emotions threaten to overtake her. She wasn't surprised when her husband reached over and clutched her hand, squeezing it gently. She looked over and smiled at him and then looked in the backseat where their precious girl sat, gazing out the window.  
"Are you okay?" he asked gently. She nodded.  
"I'm fine," she assured, as he parked the bug outside an apartment building.  
Shortly after they left, they learned that Ruth had taken a generous offer and sold the farm. She moved to town and into a small loft apartment that Mr. Gold agreed to rent to her very reasonably. She worked in the library with Belle French, the young owner of it. They had managed over the years to get her letters and pictures through a friend that agreed to allow them to mail them Ruth under their address and name. But now that Mary was cleared of any charges, there was no need for that and no need to hide any longer. They were home.

Curiously enough, they would not be without jobs either. Mary would have her work cut out for her running against Regina for Mayor. They had managed to keep up on most things through David's mother and it wasn't good. Regina had a stranglehold on the town and had appointed corrupt people in positions of power. Graham's election as Sheriff a few years later had been a turning point and huge upset for Regina.  
When the Sheriff had learned they were coming home, he had offered David a job as his deputy. Humbled and honored, David accepted.

~*~

David got out of the driver's side and grinned, as his mother stood on the steps of the apartment building, tears already streaming down her face.  
"Mother," he said, as she threw her arms around him.  
"Oh my boy…" she cried.  
"We're home, Mother. We're home at last," he whispered, as she put a hand to his face.  
"Hello Ruth," Mary said, as she came beside David, holding their daughter's hand.  
"Oh Mary…" Ruth gushed, as she hugged the girl that she had once found in her sleeping in her barn. The woman that her son had found true love with. Finally, the tears came harder, as she looked at the small blonde girl beside Mary. She took in her features, seeing a perfect mix of both David and Mary in her.  
"Hi Grandma," Emma said.  
"Hello Emma," she replied tearfully, as Emma threw her little arms around the elderly woman. David and Mary smiled at each other and slipped their arms around each other's waists.

"Well...isn't this the perfect family portrait," a cool, unwelcome voice said. Mary stiffened and David squeezed her hip, letting her know that he was there.  
"Regina," Mary greeted frigidly.  
"I see you've finally come crawling out of hiding," Regina said.  
"The truth always wins out and you're going to pay for what you've done to my Mary," David spat. But Regina simply smirked coldly at him.  
"Don't involve yourself in things above your head, Shepherd," Regina spat.  
"Actually Madam Mayor, you're looking at my new deputy. It would only be proper to address him as such," Graham said, as he arrived and handed the badge to David. Regina frowned. She didn't like this at all.  
"I warn you both. You'll regret the day you stepped back into this town," Regina growled.  
"We're not afraid of you and we're going to prove you killed my father. In the meantime, I'm running for Mayor against you so if I were you, I'd get ready for a fight," Mary growled back. Regina smirked and raised her hand, wanting so badly to wrap it around her step-daughter's fair neck.  
"I'm going to destroy you...and your perfect little family," she hissed. But Mary only smirked. Regina could never destroy the love she and David had.  
"Do your worst. In the meantime, I'm going to go visit Granny's and have dinner with my loving husband, our beautiful daughter, and my wonderful mother-in-law. You should run along home to your empty mansion," Mary spat. Regina glowered at her, trying to not to seem like those words affected her and stormed off in the other direction.

Mary sighed, as she was finally gone and leaned into David's embrace.  
"Are you okay?" he asked. She nodded and smiled.  
"I will be, after a wonderful evening spent with my family," she replied. He smiled and kissed her tenderly.  
"Come on...let's go to Granny's," he suggested, as the four of them piled into the little bug. Regina was worrisome, but they knew that nothing could face anything as  
long as they were together.


	27. Together

AN: A guest asked for Snowing in the Netherworld together. Since they are not asleep at the same time with the curse, I set this after the curse is broken. Their first time post breaking the curse, they go to sleep together and find themselves in the Netherworld together. I hope I did this one justice for you.

Once Upon a Snowing

Together

Together. Most husbands and wives took it for granted. But not Snow and Charming. Together had always been their goal, but often hard to achieve. Curses and realms had separated them, but they always beat whatever or whoever was trying to tear them apart. This time had been no different. They had been side by side since the moment they realized they were awake together at last. Emma had even joked they were being even gooier and more touchy, feely than usual when they had dinner together at Granny's. They had sat in their usual booth, with Neal in the stroller beside them, thighs pressed together, Snow's head against his shoulder. They had even eaten one handed, as neither cared much to let go of the other's hand. Their family regarded it with amused annoyance.

Once they were home, then came Neal's feeding and a bedtime story, which they told together, one about true love overcoming anything.  
Then with the baby asleep came the moment they had both had been unspokenly waiting for. A much more intimate reunion.  
The erotic dance of undressing each other in a slow, sensual manner came next, until there was nothing but skin between them. The first time they made love with quiet intensity, 

Snow pinned beneath Charming, bodies writhing and trembling together. Snow bit his shoulder lightly, as she came with him only seconds behind her. The intensity remained though, as they spent the afterglow making out until the passion intensified again. This time, Charming found himself on his back with his beautiful wife atop him, riding him to completion until they were both falling apart again, their bodies shuddering intensely together. Their bodies were slicked with sweat, limbs tangled, as they lay sated together. 

Together. She could still hardly believe it. They were together again, awake at the same time. They had beaten the Queen again and were reunited. She was tired of someone or something always trying to separate them. Their true love won out, but she was determined never to let anything pull them apart again.  
Her body was still humming, as he kissed her throat. She still trembled against him in the after effects of their lovemaking. He purred, as she rested her hand at the back of his neck, her fingers gently combing through the short hairs there.  
"I'm never letting you out of my sight again," he whispered in her ear, as he pressed open mouthed kisses on the shell of her ear. She giggled and shivered in delight.  
"I'm serious...I'm thinking about handcuffing us together," he said, only half joking.  
"Well, it wouldn't be the first time you've handcuffed me, but it's usually to the bed," she purred.  
"Mmm...now there's an idea that I like," he said, as he pinned her beneath him again. She gasped pleasurably, as she felt him against her belly. Her eyes glazed with desire again, as he pinned her arms above her head and closed again, as he kissed her tenderly. His stamina never ceased to amaze her. They had always been insatiable for each other though and proved that once again. Exhaustion and sleep finally took them after that, but they did not fear it. They knew they were headed for the fiery red room, but somehow they knew it would be bearable, because they would be there together.

~*~

The Netherworld

Flames swirled violently around her and she glanced beside her, finding him there. She was so relieved. She knew she couldn't touch him here, but that didn't stop her from reaching for his hand. It was much to their surprise when their hands actually touched and their faces showed it.   
"That's new," he mentioned, as he pulled her into his arms.   
"Maybe we get special treatment since we've both done this before," she joked. He chuckled and kissed her tenderly. To their surprise again, the flames around them died completely and their lips parted, as they gazed around in wonder. 

"Snow…" he uttered and pointed. She looked in that direction and saw a set of double doors before them. They looked at each other and joined hands, as they walked toward the doors. They opened and they walked through. When the bright light faded, they looked around, finding that they were home...as in their castle home.   
"How is this possible? I thought we were in the Netherworld," David said.   
"I thought so too," she replied, as she looked at her husband and gasped.   
"Charming...your clothes," she said. He looked down, noticing he was clad in his familiar riding clothes he had always worn in their land.  
"Yours too...and your hair," he mentioned. Her hair was indeed long again and she was dressed in a long flowing white gown. They walked through the empty castle corridors and 

Snow clutched his hand, as he opened the door to Emma's nursery. It was exactly how she remembered it, before the destruction of the curse had ripped it apart. But all of that melted away, as they saw the tiny blonde girl sitting on the floor with a variety of toys, from things like stuffed animals, to a hand crafted tea set, to a wooden sword. The little girl looked up and her green eyes lit up at the sight of them.  
"Mommy! Daddy!" she called, as she got up and ran to them. Charming didn't hesitate and caught her in his arms. Her tiny arms went around his neck and he hugged her tightly, cradling her head. Tears were already falling down Snow's cheeks, as she reached out and stroked her blonde hair.   
"I missed you...are the meetings over?" she asked. Meetings...royal Council meetings. Without the curse, there would have their royal duties to attend to every day. That's what this was...a world without the curse.   
"Um...yeah, all over for today," Charming answered.   
"Mommy...how come you're crying?" Emma asked. Snow shook her head.  
"I just missed you too, baby. I'm so happy to see you," Snow said, as her husband shifted her and Emma went into her mother's arms. Snow held her tightly, kissed her hair, and inhaled her scent. She still smelled like baby...like her baby blanket that Snow had once smelled during the curse when she was still Mary Margaret. Neither of them knew how this was possible, but they didn't fight it. They spent time with their baby, just as they had always imagined doing and at the end of the day, they put her to bed together, tucked her in together with a story and a lullaby, and watched her sleep for quite some time. It began to get hazy around them and Snow choked back a sob. They were waking up and Charming clutched her hand, as everything faded to black. 

~*~

They woke up together and sun was shining through the curtains. Snow sat up, covering her unclothed body with the sheet and then looked beside her, into her husband's eyes.  
"Was that real?" he asked.  
"I...I don't know. It can't be just a dream. We were both there," she replied, as they heard Neal babbling from his crib. Snow found her robe and lifted their baby into her arms. Charming found his pants and then wrapped his arms around them.  
"I can't get it out of my head. That...that was what our life was supposed to be," she said.  
"I know...it was everything we ever wanted. But we can still have that, you know," he replied.  
"Maybe not with Emma obviously, but we have that with Neal. A lot was taken from us, but we still have a lot to be grateful for," he reasoned. She nodded.  
"You're right. I guess it's true. That happy endings aren't always what you think they will be. But...this life is good. Really good, even with all the things we've been through," she agreed. He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"That's because we did them together...and we always will," he said.  
"Together," she repeated.


	28. Magic

AN: A little AU during the pilot. Emma is born, but Regina is early, before Charming can put her in the wardrobe. Emma's magic protects Snow and Charming's memories and they awake in Storybrooke memories in tact. Now they must escape Regina, before she uses her control to separate them.

Once Upon a Snowing

Magic

Snow screamed, as Charming held her tightly and their daughter was born. She fell back against the pillow, as Doc wrapped the baby in her blanket.  
"Snow...she's so beautiful," Charming uttered. Snow gazed at their tiny baby and then looked at him with love shining in her eyes.  
"She's perfect," Snow said.  
"At least we're together," he replied. Snow started to breakdown.  
"That's why you have to take her," Snow sobbed.  
"No...you don't know what you're saying," he protested.  
"No...I do. We have to give her her best chance," Snow insisted, as she kissed their baby and placed her in his arms. Tears streamed down his face, as he kissed her tiny head too and then kissed Snow passionately. Their lips parted and he grabbed a sword, before running through the castle corridors toward the nursery. Black Knights stood in his way and he fought his way through them, sword in one hand, while cradling Emma in his other arm. But to his horror, he saw one of Regina's soldiers light the wardrobe ablaze. He was frozen for a moment, as he watched his daughter's escape go up in flames. Rushing back to the bed chambers, he closed the doors.

"Charming?" Snow sobbed.  
"They destroyed the wardrobe before I could get here there. I'm so sorry Snow…" he lamented, as he placed their daughter back in her arms and then barricaded the doors.  
"What are we going to do?" she asked.  
"I...I don't know. But at least we're together," he replied, as the swirling purple cloud tore the roof off their castle. Charming covered Snow and Emma from any debris, just as their chamber doors burst open. Regina slithered in with a smug smirk plastered on her face. Charming clutched his sword and guarded his family.  
"Not another step," Charming growled, but she froze him in place and walked around him, smirking evilly down at her stepdaughter.  
"So this is the little wretch that can ruin my curse," Regina hissed.  
"Regina please...she's just a baby. Not even you are that evil," Snow sobbed.  
"Oh, but that's where you're wrong, dear. I can't have anything ruining my perfect revenge," Regina said, as she reached for Emma.  
"No...please," Snow pleaded. 

As Regina touched the blanket to pull it back, a wave of pure magic blew her back and she flew across the room, colliding with the wall. The magic released Charming and he looked at Snow, who was looking at their daughter in awe.  
"Did...did Emma do that?" he asked.  
"I...I think so. She has magic...light magic," Snow said, as hope filled her voice. He knelt beside them and kissed Snow's forehead.  
"No matter what happens...I love you so much," he said. She gave him a watery smile.  
"I love you too," she replied, as a tear slipped down her cheek. He kissed her passionately, wondering if this would be their last kiss for twenty-eight years. Neither of them saw the shimmering magical shield emanating from their baby and surrounding them, as the curse swept over them…

~*~

Regina's eyes snapped open and she sat up in her bed. She pushed the silk sheets aside and hurried to the window, but not before admiring the curious night clothes she was wearing. When she gazed out the window, a smile appeared on her face.  
"I did it...I won," she uttered, as she observed her new town. It was all hers. She was in control. But memories flooded her mind and she remembered what had happened when she tried to eliminate Snow's brat. Magic...the baby had magic. She would ruin everything. Thinking for a moment, she called on the memories implanted in her about how this world worked and she picked up the receiver from the cradle and dialed a number, still marveling that she knew how this thing even worked.  
"Sheriff," came the brogue voice of her former Huntsman.  
"We have a problem. There are a couple of bandits in our town. A very attractive couple with a baby. By all appearances, they are perfectly charming, but they are a danger to this entire town. I need them locked up and their baby brought to me," Regina ordered.  
"I'll find them," Graham responded obediently.

~*~

Snow gasped and shot up in bed, as she awoke.  
"Emma…" she said, getting up and hurrying over to the crib, where she picked her up. She looked around in confusion at what seemed like some sort of small residence. She looked outside and found even more foreign sites. The clothing was very strange too. Just what kind of place were they in?  
"Charming…" she said, shaking him awake.  
"Snow…" he whispered, before his eyes shot open.  
"SNOW!" he cried.  
"We're okay...but somehow we remember," she said.  
"But how? I thought Blue said we wouldn't know who we truly were?" David replied. She nodded and thought for a moment.  
"It's Emma...it has to be. She's the Savior," she realized.  
"But that means no one else probably remembers us," he said, as he peeked out the window with her.  
"And if Regina's in charge...she'll hunt us down. She'll take Emma!" Snow cried.  
"Shh...let's pack what we need for Emma and find what food and supplies we can. Then we'll head to the woods. It seems that's one thing that hasn't changed much," he said, as he pointed to the forest in the distance.

They spent the next few minutes putting what looked like strange packaged foods into a cloth bag they had found in a closet. She could nurse Emma, so that put her at ease and she found an abundance of water in strange containers as well. Once they were packed, overflowing with supplies and baby things, they opened the door and found several sets of stairs. Hurrying down them, they set out onto the road, ignoring people they had once considered friends. It pained them, but they could no longer trust anyone.  
"It's them! Stop them!" Regina cried, as the Huntsman gave chase.  
"She's spotted us!" Snow panicked.  
"No...we're not getting caught," Charming insisted, as he pulled her along and they disappeared into the woods. Snow's legs burned, but her husband didn't slow, for they could hear someone following them. Fortunately, the Huntsman was without his memories and Charming very much had his, making him the much more knowledgeable of the two when it came to the woods. He found a tree with an abundance of moss overgrowth at the bed of it and they crawled beneath the brush, perfectly hiding them. Charming held them and Snow tried to calm her breathing, hoping that Emma wouldn't make a sound. Their baby girl seemed to somehow know and was quietly dozing. Finally, the footsteps moved on and they let out a breath of relief, just as Emma's eyes opened.

"I should feed her...I haven't fed her yet," Snow fretted.  
"We should be fine here for a little while. Feed her and then we'll move deeper into the woods," he said.  
"We're going to make it, Snow," he assured, as he kissed her. He helped her shrug out of one side of the blouse she was wearing and she put Emma to her breast.  
"I hope she latches. Johanna said some babies have trouble latching to it right away. Oh Charming, what if she won't eat…" Snow fretted, just as Emma latched on and began to drink hungrily. He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"Seems like Emma knows just what to do," he said, as he held her and Emma nursed.  
"We'll figure this out," he assured.  
"I know...as long as we're together," she added.

~*~

"I'm sorry...I lost them," Graham said regrettably, as he got out of his patrol car and joined Regina on the sidewalk on the corner.  
"What do you mean, you lost them?!" Regina cried.  
"I'm sorry...I had them one moment and then they just disappeared. I'm afraid I'm not one to traverse the woods much," he apologized. She rolled her eyes, unable to appreciate this particular irony.  
"You need to find them!" she snapped.  
"What are their names?" he asked, getting out his pad of paper. She sighed.  
"Their names are David and Mary Margaret. But they are using aliases. Snow and Charming," she said. He smirked.  
"Cute...and the baby?" he asked. She rolled her eyes.  
"Emma...but what difference does that make?" she snapped.  
"Emma...what a lovely name," Mr. Gold said, as he approached her from behind. 

His mind was now running a mile a minute. He had his memories back already...twenty-eight years too early. If Emma was here, then that could be very bad if Regina got a hold of her. It would ruin everything he had worked for. He had not foreseen this and had no idea how this had happened or even how her parents still had their memories. That mattered not though. What mattered now was that he had to find that Charming little family before Regina and see them safely over the town line safely. This could still work. He just had to find them first and get them out of town, with the promise, of course, that they would return again in twenty-eight years. He wasn't exactly equipped to traipse the woods now that there was no magic and he had to rely on his cane to get around. But if there was one thing that had not changed with the curse, it was the animals. He hobbled toward a tree and held his hand out. A bluebird flew to him and sat on his hand.  
"Find Snow White and give her my message," he said. The bird looked at him and then flew off toward the woods. It was now a race between him and Regina. And he planned to win.


	29. Happy Ending

AN: During 6x5. Snow and Charming's private feelings and reactions to learning of Emma's vision. Snowing fluff and comfort fic, featuring baby Neal.

Please consider leaving a review. Feedback is much appreciated. Have a prompt? PM me or leave it in a review. :)

Once Upon a Time

Happy Ending

Once the others had left, Snow let out a breath that she felt like she had been holding the whole time they were there. Falling apart in front of Emma would have been the last thing she needed, but now that it was just the two of them, the dam finally broke. She put her hand over her mouth, as the tears started to fall. She felt her husband behind her, hands on her shoulders and she welcomed his embrace. She turned and buried her face in his shoulder, as he held her tightly.

"Oh Charming...when will it end," Snow cried. He pulled back and held her tear stained face in his hands.  
"Emma is not dying," he replied with vehemence.  
"Something...or someone is always trying to take her from us," Snow sobbed.  
"First the curse took her away...for twenty-eight years," she sniffed.  
"Then another curse," he added, remembering the second time they let her go.  
"Then the Snow Queen was determined to take her away too and then she was the Dark One," Snow rambled.  
"I know..." he tried to soothe.

"And now...some figure in a hood intends to cut our daughter down? When does it end? When do we get our happy ending? When does she?" Snow cried.  
"It's one fire after another. This figure wants to kill Emma. And the Queen? You and I both know she won't be happy until she rips us apart," Snow ranted.  
"She is not tearing us apart. We've beat her before and we'll do it again. And whoever is underneath that hood is in for one hell of a fight. I won't stand idly and let her fight alone," he assured. Snow sniffed and he held her tightly in his arms.  
"I just want our happy ending. It's time," Snow insisted.  
"It is and we will have it. I think we already do, despite everything around us," he replied. She softened.  
"Me too...you know I didn't mean to imply that I'm not happy. Being with you makes me happier than I ever thought possible. I just want us all to be safe," she said. He smiled and caressed her cheek.  
"I know...me too. We're going to make it happen too...I promise," he implored, as he kissed her tenderly. She sighed and pressed her forehead to his, as their lips parted.  
"I guess I better get busy around here. I have a lesson plan to write for tomorrow and laundry..." she fretted, but he stopped her again.

"I think all that can wait. Let's take Neal for a walk. We'll stop at Granny's for some hot chocolate and then take him to the park," he suggested. She lit up and that was his goal, as her a smile eclipsed her face. That smile he lived for...that he'd do anything to see.  
"You don't need to get back to the station?" she asked. He shrugged.  
"The phones are forwarded to my cell. What I need right now is some time with my wife and our son," he replied. She nodded eagerly. He was right. Everything else could wait. Family was the only thing she really cared about right now. They bundled the baby up and he helped her put her coat on, before slipping on his own jacket.

~*~

A quick stop at Granny's for some hot chocolate and then they were off to the park. The ducks at the pond waddled right up to them, which didn't surprise her as she had always had a way with birds. Neal's face lit up in wonder, as David held his hand and helped him pet one of the birds. She watched her boys and felt the emotions threaten to overtake her. This was everything and she would be damned if she let the Queen take this from her.  
As the sun began to set on the horizon, the ducks moved on and they watched the beautiful sight together with their baby. She relished Charming's arms around her and rested her head against his chest.  
"We're not going to lose Emma again. Love will win," he whispered to her. She lifted her head and gazed up into his eyes.  
"True love..." she agreed, as their lips met with searing passion. Her eyes fluttered open and her knees felt weak as he gazed at her with so much love and adoration that it took her breath away. He had looked at her like that a thousand times and it never ceased to make her feel like her every nerve was on fire. Eternal love...there was no doubt that it was what they had.  
"Let's go home," he suggested. She nodded. Home. Most people thought of it as a place. But he was her home...him and their children. He would always be her home and nothing would ever break what they had. And no hooded figure hiding in the shadows was going to take their daughter either.

~*~

The Queen glared at them, as she spied on them through the reflective surface of the pond.  
"I will destroy your happiness, Snow White," she growled, as she paced the room. She wanted Snow's heart and the half that was in her husband's chest. And she would have it. She would find a way to make Snow know her pain. She looked in on them again and clenched her teeth, before looking away, as she witnessed them kiss.  
"I will get my revenge on you, Snow White..." she promised ominously.


	30. What Do You Think?

AN: This is very AU. Cora gets her revenge on Queen Eva much sooner. An enchanted charm puts Leopold under her spell and she marries him shortly after Queen Eva's mysterious illness takes her life. Regina and Snow grow up as sisters who fear their mother. Snowing and StableQueen

Once Upon a Snowing

What Do You Think?

Snow White didn't really remember her real mother. She died when Snow was just two and her father married Cora shortly after. The new Queen was cruel to Snow and even her own flesh and blood, Snow's step-sister Regina. But the two girls were close as could be. Cora was cruelly grooming Regina for the Throne someday, but she had little interest in it. Young Snow followed her big sister everywhere, including the stables.  
Snow liked the stables as much as Regina. Daniel was always very kind to her and Regina smiled a lot around him, much more than Snow ever saw her smile in the castle when she was forced to have lessons with Cora.

But Snow also liked going so she could see David, who was Daniel's very young apprentice. David came to them from a farm one day, broken and sad. On a journey, Cora had crossed a small farm while visiting the equally as cruel warlord Bo Peep.  
When Bo Peep reported that this small farm was indebted to her, Cora decided to permanently take care of the problem. David's parents were murdered in front of him, but her evil stepmother decided that the boy would make a good servant and had him taken back to the palace.  
Fortunately, he was put in Daniel's care, as Daniel was very kind to him and took him under his wing like a big brother.

Snow's love for the stables carried on to her teen years and her love her David only grew as well.  
Today was a good day too. Cora and her father were traveling, leaving them in care of the staff. So it was a day spent in the stables and then in the meadow. Regina rode her prized steed, as Daniel conducted a lesson. David and Snow brushed her pony, with light banter between them.  
"Lancelot says I'm pretty good, I guess. Said I'm a natural with a sword," David said, as they talked.  
"Of course...you're going to make a wonderful Knight someday," Snow said, casting her gaze downward, hoping he didn't see her burning cheeks. She didn't know what was wrong with her lately, but she got funny feelings in her stomach when she was around David, like butterflies were fluttering around inside her. And her heart always did a funny flippy thing when he smiled at her.

"Come on Snow, we both know I'll never be allowed to be a Knight. I'm just a stable boy," he replied.  
"You have never been just anything and we both know it," she replied.  
"Oh really?" he challenged. Snow blushed.  
"Really. I was going to say you were charming, but you're not being very charming right now," she complained. He smirked.  
"My apologies, Princess," he said formally, as their faces were only inches apart. Snow swallowed thickly and then pressed her lips to his. Regina said first kisses were special, but love was magic. She said Snow would know true love when she found it, for she would feel magic. And Snow felt magic that first time she kissed David when they were only fourteen. To have a first kiss that was also true love was special, indeed.

~*~

The years passed quickly, seeing both Snow and Regina grow into beautiful young women, while Cora grew more cruel and evil. Her father no longer doted upon Snow as he once had, for he was so far gone under Cora's control that he had become nothing more than a figurehead beside the Queen that ruled with an iron fist; nothing more than a puppet on his own Throne.

Snow and David's love flourished into their young adult years, a perfectly kept secret, much as Regina and Daniel's own love. Snow was coming of age now, but like Regina, she showed no interest in any of the royals or nobles Cora presented for them. Cora was less concerned about marrying off Snow, for she didn't want the girl to have the Throne that was rightfully hers, but Regina was a different story. In fact, she was meeting with King George about a union between Regina and his son Prince James on that very day. Snow couldn't be less interested in meeting some stuffy King and his pompous son.

She snuck out of the palace, a regular occurrence, and to the stables. She peered into the barn and spied her beloved grooming their favorite stallion. She watched him for a few moments, marveling at him, as she often did. Escaping with him for a few hours was the only thing on her mind. She snuck up behind him and put her hands over his eyes.  
"How about you take a break from all this hard work, handsome," she purred. He smirked and turned to face her, before picking her up and spinning her around.  
"For you? I'd do anything," he replied, as their lips met in a passionate kiss.  
"Then take me somewhere...anywhere but here," she pleaded. He frowned and then noticed the bruise on her arm.  
"Snow…" he uttered in concern.  
"It's nothing...I know better than to talk back to Cora," she said sadly.  
"I hate her…" he spat. She shook her head.  
"I don't want to talk about my step-mother. I want to get away, even if it's only for a few hours," she replied. He smiled and kissed her again.  
"Say no more, my love," he said, as he saddled the horse and mounted the stallion. Offering his arm, Snow took it and he pulled her up. She settled behind him and locked her arms around his waist. He took the reigns and they galloped off into the forest together.

~*~

"Mother...what have you done?" Regina cried in horror, as the King lay dead in his bed. Cora turned to face her with an evil smirk. She was holding Snow's jewelry box, which had the bloody knife inside. The same knife which she had just plunged into her husband's heart.  
"You mean what your sister has done. This is her jewelry box, after all. Your sister has murdered her own father and committed treason against the crown," Cora stated.  
"Snow did not kill him! You did this!" Regina cried.  
"For us darling. I can't have that little wretch deciding that someday she would like to assume her birthright and take the Kingdom from us, now can I?" Cora asked nonchalantly.  
"So you're framing her for murder?!" Regina exclaimed.  
"Lower your voice and go get rid of those rags you're wearing. King George and his son will be here soon. It's time for you to meet your future Prince," she ordered.  
"Mother...I do not want to marry Prince James," Regina refused.  
"You will marry a Prince and we're about to be rid of that wretched stable boy you've been sneaking around with," Cora stated. Regina's heart dropped into her stomach.  
"What do you mean?" she asked, fear creeping into her voice.  
"His execution is being carried out as we speak. His apprentice too," she replied.  
"Mother...you can't kill Daniel! Please Mother!" she pleaded, as she pulled on the door handle, but it would not budge.  
"It's already done," she stated coldly, as tears poured down her daughter's face.

"And David? What will become of him?" she squeaked.  
"The same," she stated.  
"What did David ever do to you?" she cried.  
"Besides cavorting with a Princess far above his station? Nothing really, except I was very intrigued when I realized he is identical to Prince James," she replied.  
"What?" Regina asked in disbelief. She nodded.  
"Imagine my surprise when I saw Prince James. I can only assume they were separated at birth. Everyone in the inner circle knows James was adopted and I can't risk that he or the King see that wretched stable boy. I can't have anyone jeopardizing your future, darling," Cora stated. Regina sobbed and pounded on the door.  
"Please mother...please!" Regina cried. The door burst open and two of her Black Knights marched in.  
"Is it done?" she asked coldly.

"We executed the one called Daniel, Your Majesty. But the other one was not in the stables," he stated. Regina doubled over, sobbing at the loss of her beloved Daniel.  
"Yes...Snow has run off with her wretched lover again. They're in the forest. Send the Huntsman. Tell him to kill them both, but bring me Snow White's heart. I want that precious pure heart as my personal souvenir," Cora ordered.  
"Yes My Queen. We shall send the Huntsman at once," the Knight said. Regina sobbed, as she gazed out the window.  
"Run Snow...you and David have to run," she thought silently. She knew her sister couldn't hear her, but she implored the words nonetheless.  
"Stop your blubbering. I'll send the handmaiden to ready you for this evening's banquet with our guests," Cora said, as she stormed out.

~*~

David tied their horse up to a branch on a tree that hung over a beautiful stream and the horse dipped his head to get a drink. He looked over at Snow and felt his breath catch, as it often did when he looked at her. She was so beautiful...and he was hopelessly in love. He knew she felt the same, but he still had much trepidation about their relationship. She was a Princess and he was a stable boy, a servant. He had nothing but the clothes on his back and the only thing he owned was his mother's ring. She had placed it in his hand upon her last breath, as he cried over her. He wanted to put it on Snow's finger, but he knew he had no right. She loved him, but she would never be allowed to marry someone like him. Cora would force her to marry a Prince, probably one from a far off Kingdom so she could be rid of her. That broke his heart. The thought of her being married off to some undeserving royal, who would probably treat her like an object infuriated him. He turned to her, as he felt her hand on his arm.

"You were a million miles away," she mentioned. He smiled at her.  
"Just thinking about how much I love you," he said, with a touch of melancholy.  
"And that makes you sad?" she asked.  
"No...I just know that we can't really be together, not openly anyway," he replied.  
"David...I love you. You're my Charming. I mean, do I have to hit you with a rock to get you to believe it?" she joked. He chuckled.  
"No...I know you love me. But we both know it's not that easy. Your mother will never allow it," he said.  
"Step-mother and if she thinks she's marrying me off to some Prince twice my age to be his trophy, then she has another thing coming," Snow said haughtily, as she grabbed his collar and kissed him. He was surprised by her boldness at first, but then quickly melted into her. A twig snapped and they pulled apart, as their horse neighed loudly.

A man now stood in the clearing with them, a knife in hand. David pushed Snow behind him, intending to guard her with his life.  
"You're the Queen's Huntsman," Snow uttered.  
"I am," he stated.  
"She's sent you to kill us," Snow realized. He nodded.  
"Why?" David demanded to know.  
"I don't believe she needs a reason to kill a lowly stable boy," he said.  
"As for the Princess, she plans to reveal that the Princess is responsible for murdering the King," he stated. Snow gasped and he held her in his arms.  
"My father is dead?" she cried. He nodded.  
"I have orders to bring your heart to the Queen," he said.  
"I'll never let you touch her!" David hissed.  
"If I give myself up to you, will you let David go?" Snow asked. He looked at her, horrified.  
"Snow!" he cried, as she held his face in her hands.  
"She wants proof that I'm dead, but she'll never know the difference if you get away. You can be free from her. You can live and I'll be okay with that," she said, choking back a sob.  
"No...I won't let you die for me. I won't let her do this! She took my parents! Do you really think I'll just let her take you from me too?" he shouted, as tears streamed down her cheeks.  
"True love means sacrifice...we both know that," she cried. He was crying to now, as they held each other.

"Enough…" the Huntsman growled. He had a job to do and if he didn't do it quickly, these two were going to make it impossible. Snow kissed him passionately.  
"Let him go...and I'm all yours," she sniffed.  
"No...Snow, please don't do this!" David pleaded. The Huntsman poised the knife and shoved David away, as he tried to get between them. Snow closed her eyes and waited for the pain, but to her surprise, the Huntsman dropped the knife at her feet.  
"You two need to run...go far away where she can't find you," the Huntsman said, as they looked at him, stunned.  
"Go now!" he snapped. David scrambled to his feet and grabbed her hand, as they quickly mounted his horse.  
"What will you tell her?" Snow asked.  
"I figure something out. I'll buy you as much time as I can. But you two need to leave the Kingdom and do so quickly. Good luck," he said. David took the reigns and they took off. 

Snow held onto him and his heart ached for her, as he felt her tears soaking the back of his shirt. He wanted nothing more than to hold her, but he had to get them to safety first.  
"I have a friend...I haven't seen him since I was a child, but he's from Arendelle. That's well out of her reach," he called to her. She sniffed and lifted her head.  
"That's so far...how will get there?" she asked.  
"The Harbor at Longbourne...we'll find a ship headed for there and hide on it," he replied.  
"Stowaway?" she asked in aghast.  
"Our faces will be all over the Kingdom soon. It's the only way," he replied. She nodded and rested her head against his back, holding onto him tightly. He was all she had now, but that was okay, because he was everything to her. She just hoped Regina would be okay, for she would miss her sister deeply. Regina would understand though...she'd want them to get away.

~*~

Cora stared at the glowing heart in the box and then down at the Huntsman that knelt before her.  
"You take me for a fool, Huntsman?" she hissed, as she picked the heart up.  
"You try to pass off the heart of a steer as that of Snow White?!" she roared.  
"Guards! Take him to the dungeon and then find Snow White! I want her brought to me...alive!" Cora screamed. Regina stood dutifully beside her and hid her pleased smile. They had gotten away. Perhaps there was hope, after all. And perhaps she could find a way to defeat her Mother too.

~*~

Snow kept the hood of her cloak up, as David dealt with a buyer for their horse. They were sad to let him go, but they couldn't take him with and they needed the money. She was going to sell her jewelry too, for she cared little about things like that. Charming was what was truly precious to her. But they had agreed that it would be better to sell it once they arrived in Arendelle. If they sold it here, they knew it would be recognized as the stuff of royalty.  
"We got more than I thought we would and that man said that there's only one ship going to Arendelle. It leaves in twenty minutes so we need to hurry," he said, as he took her hand and they were off to the Harbor.  
"What's the name of the ship?" she asked.  
"The Jolly Roger," he replied wearily. A pirate ship. If they got caught, they wouldn't have to worry about Cora, but they didn't have much choice.

"We're going to make it, Snow. But there's something I want to do first," he said, as he stopped and she felt her heart flutter, as he cupped her cheek.  
"I love you and I know I have no right to ask a woman of your station this, because I have nothing to offer you but my love and a life on the run now," he said.  
"Charming...you know I have never cared about any of that," she replied. He took a deep breath and she gasped, as he got down on one knee and held up his mother's ring.  
"Will you marry me?" he asked. She beamed and held out her hand.  
"What do you think?" she replied. He smiled and slipped it on her ring finger, before standing up and kissing her passionately. She held his arm and they hurried off to the Harbor. Once they made it to Arendelle, they would be safe from Cora's reach and begin a new life together…

Yes, there will likely be a sequel to this one as well. ;)


	31. Prized Possession

AN: A Guest asked for a one-shot of Emma spending the day with just Henry and baby Neal. So here you go! Hope I do it justice for you. This is post 6x17 and we'll pretend at the moment there's no imminent threats in town.

Please consider leaving a review. Feedback is always much appreciated. Have a prompt? PM me or leave it in a review!

Once Upon a Snowing

Prized Possession

Emma smiled in amusement, as she watched her mother fuss over her baby brother. Her father was looking on with much the same look as she was wearing.  
"There should be plenty of bottles in the fridge," Snow said, as she kissed Neal's little head. She had convinced her parents to not only go on a date night, but have an overnight at Granny's to spend some time alone together. They both instantly loved the idea, but her mother still had trouble letting go of Neal sometimes.  
When he was first born, Emma remembered feeling a tad bit of envy for her baby brother, but seeing her parents dote on her baby brother only made her smile now. It would probably always make her a little sad too, but mostly happy since she knew this was how they would have been with her too.  
"And if you run out of diapers, there's a new package on the top shelf in the linen closet," Snow continued.  
"Mom...we'll be fine," Emma soothed and Snow smiled, relaxing a little and David put his arms around her.  
"I know...we should go. Just call if you need anything," Snow said. Emma nodded.  
"I will, but we'll be fine. You two need some alone time after that stupid sleeping curse, so go and be your gooey romantic selves and tell me none of the details," Emma said. David chuckled, as they were ushered out the door.  
"You still have an aversion to tacos?" he teased.  
"Haven't eaten one since. Goodbye Dad," she replied, as she closed the door on him.  
"Well my darling, shall we?" he asked, offering his arm. She hooked her hand on his elbow.  
"Lead the way, Charming," she replied, as they descended down the stairs.

~*~

"All right, baby bro. Time to have some fun," Emma said, as she held him and he patted her face with his little hand.  
"What do you have in mind?" Henry asked.  
"Did you bring the stuff I asked you to get?" Emma asked in return. Henry grinned and hurried upstairs, returning moments later with a large poster board and a kit of acrylic paints and brushes.  
"What are we going to do with this stuff?" Henry asked. Emma smirked at him and pointed to the fridge where a drawing Henry had done shortly after the curse had broken still hung with magnets.

"I drew that like three years ago. I can't believe Grams and Gramps still have it," Henry said, slightly embarrassed by the childish drawing of his family members, but not the words he had written on it, her parents fairy tale names with Grams and Gramps written below each. And then a drawing of Emma and Henry next to them. And in the largest letter below everyone was the word Family. At the time, this word hadn't really had much meaning for Emma. She had a family, but it hadn't truly sunken in yet. She remembered that Henry had been a bit disappointed that she had been so standoffish with her parents at first. She came to realize later that giving her up was the last thing they wanted to do. It didn't change the fact that she was alone for twenty-eight years, but it wasn't their fault.

"Of course they still have it. Your Grams was just doting over it the other day, in fact. It's one of their most prized possessions so that gave me this idea," Emma said, as she laid the poster board out and set Neal beside her.  
"Mom and Dad are going to have lots of pictures drawn by this little guy when he gets a bit older and if I know them, that fridge is going to be absolutely plastered with every bit of paper this one touches," Emma said.  
"But they don't have anything I drew when I was little...hell, I don't even have anything. None of the foster families cared enough to keep anything I made, so it all go tossed or left behind," she said, a touch sadly.  
"So...we're going to all three draw something for them so they have something from both their kids and their grand kid?" Henry asked, catching on. She smiled. Smart as a whip, as usual.  
"That's the idea, kid," she replied.  
"You're gonna make Grams cry, you know that, right?" he warned. She smiled.  
"Probably your Gramps too," she added, as she picked up the brush and dipped it in purple paint. Henry took his brush and dipped it in the green.  
"Happy painting, kid," she said. 

They were quiet and Neal watched, enthralled, as they painted with bright colors. Henry used the green to draw a baby sapling. Emma used the purple decorative stars along the edges of the board. Then Henry used white for some Snow drops and Emma crafted a pretty good looking sword. Henry added some arrows to their collage with a bow and even a rock, which made them laugh. Their true love family board wouldn't be complete without several red hearts, which Henry dealt with, while Emma scrawled the word FAMILY in big bold letters in the center. They had left the perfect spot above the word for a photo, which Emma placed there after using a glue stick on the back of it. The picture was the most recent one they had taken at Granny's. Her parents in center with Neal, her and Killian on the right of them, and Regina and Henry on the left. Then finally in the space below the word family, Emma and Henry painted their hands and imprinted their hand prints on the board, leaving a space between each.  
Neal watched in fascination, as his sister painted his hand and helped him press it onto the board. Neal squealed in excitement and smeared a couple more hand prints on the edges of the board, but Emma and Henry only laughed. They knew Snow and David would love it even more with the imperfections. As a final touch, Emma painted each of their names in the hand prints in small letters.

Once they were done, they washed the paint off Neal and themselves, before giving him a bath and putting him in his pajamas. Emma fed him a bottle, while Henry put on a movie. Neal was asleep long before it was over and she quietly put Neal in his crib.  
Once the movie was over, Henry helped Emma hang the poster on the wall.  
"Yep...they're gonna cry," Henry said.  
"Mission accomplished," Emma replied, as they high-fived each other.  
"All right kid, brush your teeth and then bed," she said, as she checked on Neal, before getting ready for bed herself.  
"Goodnight Mom," Henry called.  
"Night kid," she called back.  
"Hey Mom?" he said.  
"Yeah?" she asked.  
"I liked this today, you know just us and Neal. Think Grams and Gramps will let us do it again?" Henry asked. Emma smiled.  
"I'm positive they will. I liked it too. Goodnight Henry," she said, the loft was soon quiet and dark.

~*~

The next morning

Emma made flying noises, as she fed Neal his baby cereal.  
"I think we're getting more of this on your chin than in your mouth, little man," she joked. Neal squealed in delight and pounded his hands on the highchair tray.  
"Oh we get so excited!" she cooed, as she fed him another bite, as Henry munched on his cereal. There was a knock and then Killian poked his head in.  
"Morning love, I come bearing gifts," Killian said, as he let himself in.  
"It better not be fish and grapefruit," Henry muttered. Emma tossed him a sideways glance and a smirk. She loved her pirate, but she had to agree with her son. Charming family breakfasts consisted of pancakes and bacon. And when Dad wasn't around, bear claws and pop-tarts.  
"You'll be happy to know, lad that there is nary a mackerel or grapefruit in this bag," he admonished, as Emma looked inside.  
"Bear claws..." she said giddily. Killian watched her in amusement, as she took a big bite and then picked off a tiny piece from the soft inside of the pastry, feeding it to Neal. The tiny Prince gummed the sweet confection in delight.  
"Thank you," she said, as she kissed his cheek.  
"You're welcome, love. It seems you two fared well with the wee Prince," he mentioned.  
"Yeah, we had fun and we made that," Emma said, pointing at their creation.  
"I hope you have some tissues on hand for your mother," he teased and Henry held up a box. They were already prepared and it was a good thing, because they heard giggling behind that door about that time.

"Charming...stop..." they heard Snow playfully protest and then nothing. Emma rolled her eyes, knowing that meant her parents were making out. They eventually stumbled in a few moments later, arms around each other, glowing with happiness. It made Emma's heart swell to see them still so in love. She usually complained about their frequent public displays of affection, but secretly she found it wonderful that her parents still wanted each other. She hadn't seen any examples of good relationships in her childhood so knowing that her parents were the pinnacle of true love meant a lot to her. They had helped Emma believe in love again.

"Good morning," Snow greeted and then gasped, as Charming pinched her rear. She swatted him playfully, as he went to put their bags in the bedroom.  
"Morning Mom," Emma greeted with a hug.  
"Oh thank you for watching him. You were right, a night away was exactly what we needed," she gushed. Emma grinned.  
"I'm glad...we had fun too, didn't we buddy?" she asked her baby brother, as he cooed and reached for Snow. Emma cleaned him off and he fussed, before Snow lifted him into her arms and kissed his head. She turned and it was at that moment she noticed the poster on the wall.  
"What's that?" she asked curiously.  
"Last night's art project. We made it for you and Dad," Emma announced. Snow's mouth was ajar, as she felt David step beside her, also staring at the creation.  
"I know you guys don't have anything from my childhood that I made and I'm afraid I don't either...but now you have something all three of us made together," Emma said, watching her mother step closer to the painting.  
"Are these..." she started to say, as she touched the hand prints.  
"Yeah...don't worry, I gave Neal a bath after we had fun with the paint," Emma assured.  
"Emma...this is amazing..." Charming uttered. Snow sniffed.  
"Yeah, I thought you guys might like it," she said nonchalantly.  
"Like it?" Snow squeaked.  
"Oh honey...we love it," Snow cried, as she hugged her daughter tightly. David joined her and cradled Emma's head.  
"I'm glad," she replied, as she swiped a few of her own tears away.  
"We love you so much," David said.  
"I love you guys too," she said.  
"Okay...who wants pancakes?" David asked. There was a chorus of me's and David took to the kitchen to cook for his family.  
The next day when Emma stopped by her parents loft, she wasn't surprised to see that they had the poster put in a nice frame and displayed with pride as their most prized possession.


	32. Good Face

AN: Warning...This story is me expressing my frustration with the automatic assumption that Snowing must forgive everyone that has wronged them. This is how I think they may feel deep inside and does not reflect what they show on the outside. Angst ahead. There are a couple barbs at the Evil Queen and Hook, so be warned there too. Again, you've been warned. 

Once Upon a Snowing

Good Face

Snow took a deep breath, trying to prepare herself to face another day. Killian was back and she should be bursting with happiness for her daughter, but it was a farce. Only one person knew how she truly felt and that was her husband, who felt much the same as her. They didn't like putting on a good face for everyone, but they both agreed there was not much choice.

Sure, they could freely express how they really felt to their family, but they knew it would not be met with understanding. Rather, they would be gently chided for not being forgiving. They were Snow and Charming. They forgave everyone. It was who they were.  
"It's who we are," she muttered in distaste. How could a person be expected to live up to such expectations? Why were they on a pedestal? She and Charming had made their fair share of mistakes, but she was having trouble remembering there being much understanding from others. Mostly just disappointment that they dared to stumble. Mostly surprise that they were human. Mostly sharp tongues to kick them when they were down.

Normally, she dealt with this better, but that was because she had David to talk to about her feelings; those deep feelings she didn't dare show to anyone but him. Thus, she was bitter and she did not like being bitter. She couldn't help it though. The Evil Queen got a happy ending. But she and Charming were still cursed.  
The woman that had hunted her like she was an animal got her happy ending. The woman that had cursed her to an eternal slumber got her happy ending. The woman who had forced her to give up her daughter in order to save her got her happy ending. The reason she couldn't talk to her husband or be held by him now got her happy ending. Gods what she wouldn't give to feel Charming's arms around her right now. But she couldn't. Their happiness had been denied to them once more. And for what? A secret she had told as a child after being manipulated by an evil bitch? She shook her head.

She hated feeling this way. She loved Regina, she really did. They had become very close friends, but she couldn't help but separate her from the Evil Queen. Sometimes it was the only way she got through the day without Charming. She still wasn't able to see them as the same person, no matter how much people wanted her to. She loved Regina as family, but she didn't love the Queen. She didn't dare say so. Only Charming knew...her beloved husband that she could be completely herself with. There was no need to put on a good face around him. He loved her wholly, flaws and all, just as she loved all of him. No pedestals for her to fall from with him.

And then there was Hook. She had always been so apprehensive, but he had really convinced her that he had changed when he helped her husband through the ordeal he had concerning his father's murder. It killed her that she couldn't be there for him, but Killian had been and she was grateful. Until she learned the truth. That Hook killed her husband's father. Now they had to deal with having a son-in-law that was the reason David was fatherless at six-years-old.  
David didn't even know yet. She knew how David would feel though. Angry, sad, and betrayed. But he would put on a good face for their daughter. He was too afraid of losing her otherwise. They both were. If they rejected Hook, they were afraid of being rejected by Emma. And neither of them could bear that. She looked down at her sleeping husband.

"I'm not sure how much longer I can do this without you," she said, tearing up.  
"Putting on a good face is so much easier when we're a unit," she continued talking to him. She sniffed, as the tears fell down her fair skinned cheeks.  
"I miss you. I want you back. I want our happy ending. I don't want to be on their pedestal anymore," she sobbed.  
"I want to feel like I can be angry! Be angry without feeling guilty about it!" she cried.  
"Or worse...scolded for it," she lamented.  
"I know you understand...you're the only one that does. I love you," she whispered, as she caressed his face. About that time, she heard the door open and knew it meant someone was here already. She hurried over to the mirror, which was repaired now that the Queen was gone, and scrubbed the tears away. Time to put on a good face...


	33. Drunk

AN: So after 6x15's delightful Drunk Snow, I couldn't help but write more. I set this after the events in season 6, let's say it's been a few months. Regina, Emma, and Snow decide to have another girl's night at Aesop's. David, being awake too this time, gladly agrees to stay home with Neal and Henry so the girls can go out a bit. Where's Killian you ask? Hmm..let's pretend he didn't come back? Or he did if you really want, but he's not in this. :)

Once Upon a Snowing

Drunk

Emma sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose in mild irritation. She had no idea why the hell she let Regina talk her into another one of these things. Granted, she wasn't sad this time and they had a few laughs. But her mother was supposed to have been their designated driver tonight. She agreed and said multiple times that she wasn't going to drink this time. Nope...she was going to say sober. But that went out the window several "Artisanal" drinks ago.  
Seriously, she didn't know what Aesop, this time the real one, was putting in these drinks, but they were kicking Snow's butt again. It wasn't an entire wash though, because if she was being completely honest, her mother was a riot when she was drunk. It was time to go though. The Vikings looked very irritated and none of them could drive. Thankfully, she was still sober enough to dial her father.

"Hello?" David answered.  
"Hey Dad," Emma said.  
"Hey Em...everything okay?" he asked.  
"Yeah...it's just Mom can't be our designated driver. She's kind of trashed," Emma replied, knowing her father's chuckle would come next.  
"I'll be there in five," he replied, as she hung up. Henry and Neal were both likely asleep and would be fine while he was gone for just a few minutes.  
"There she goes again," Regina said, as she sipped at her Appletini.  
"Oh God...Mom…" she started to say, trying to stop her.  
"Don't...let her crush a few more fragile Viking egos," Regina said in amusement.  
"I still don't know how she has aim like that when she's trashed," Emma complained, as Snow cheered loudly, as another one of her knifes decimated the bullseye on the dart board that had seen much better days before it met Snow White. Snow put her fingers on her head, imitating their horns again.

"I win again, boys. I think it's time to up the wager, though I doubt any of you can beat me," Snow drawled, as she tossed another knife, hitting the bullseye again.  
"Listen girly…" one of the brutes started to say. They were getting surly. Viking men did not like being beaten, much less by a woman, which made the fact that her mother could beat them all while drunk even better. She was thinking that she probably should intervene when she heard her father's voice.  
"Snow," he said, amusement dripping from his voice. She turned and her face lit up with a smile.  
"Charming…" she said in a sing-song voice that made Regina roll her eyes. Snow stumbled toward her husband and practically fell against him, as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He chuckled.  
"I think we should go home now," he suggested. Snow looked like she was pretending to think about it.  
"But honey...I'm winning…" she whined.  
"Of course you are. It's not like any of these guys could beat you," he replied.  
"One more round?" she asked, pouting her bottom lip. He rolled his eyes.  
"One more round," he relented. She grinned and surprised him by kissing him.  
"Mmm...you taste good baby…" she purred, causing him to flush a bit, because Snow was not quiet when she was inebriated.  
"Oh my God…" Emma complained, as she downed the rest of her drink. David shrugged at her, but he knew he needed to get Snow home soon before she scarred their daughter even more.  
Snow was competitive when she was sober and worse when she was drunk. But when that stage was over, then she got really flirty with him really fast.  
"Uh huh...and you taste boozy," he teased. She giggled.  
"I'm drunk," she said, like it wasn't obviously.  
"I know," he replied.  
"Everyone knows," Regina griped.  
"You don't get to be annoyed. This was your idea...again," Emma complained.  
"Well, she said she wasn't going to drink," Regina shot back and Emma rolled her eyes.

Snow threw another knife and hit the bullseye, causing groans from the vikings, while she cheered at the top of her lungs. Charming indulged her by clapping and caught her, barely, as she threw her arms around him again.  
"Mmm...you smell good too," Snow slurred and the surprised him again, as she started to kiss him.  
"Oh...okay…" he said, as he kissed her back. He couldn't help it. After all they had been through, he loved seeing her get to relax finally and have a little fun. He chuckled.  
"I think it's time to go home now," he suggested again, as Snow was finding the lights above them particularly interesting. Then she looked at him with a glassy look and a flirty smile.  
"Yes...let's go home and have sex!," she announced. He sighed, feeling himself flush in embarrassment again, though he couldn't help his grin.  
"Holy hell…" Emma complained in mortification. Aesop smirked, his shoulders shaking with laughter.  
"I'm guessing you'd like another hit?" he joked.  
"And a rock to crawl under," she added.  
"Yeah, one for me too," Regina chimed in.  
"Uh...I'm gonna take her out to the car," David said awkwardly.  
"Yeah...we'll be out in a minute," Emma replied.  
"Yes, please get her out of here," Regina pleaded, as Snow started to stumble.

"Okay, up you go," he said, as he swept her into his arms, bridal style. She yelped and giggled.  
"You're really good at that," she said, as she started petting his face.  
"I've had practice," he agreed.  
"Charming?" she asked.  
"Yes my darling?" he indulged.  
"Why is everything spinning?" she wondered. He chuckled.  
"That happens when you're drunk, my love," he replied. She giggled.  
"I'm drunk," she repeated, as he carried her to the car.  
"Wow…" Emma said.  
"Yeah," Regina added.  
"So...girl's night," Emma prompted.  
"Don't worry, I've learned my lesson. Your mother is a menace," Regina said, as she paid the tab. Emma shrugged.  
"Maybe, but she is a pretty fun drunk, you have to admit," Emma laughed. Regina cracked a smile.  
"Yeah, it was fun," Regina agreed, as they finished their drinks, paid the tab, and headed out to the car.


	34. Passion

AN: This is a sequel to Captivation and Fate. Despite their age difference, David is falling in love with Mary and longs to escape his abusive marriage to Kathryn. 

Once Upon a Snowing

Passion

It had been twenty-eight years since he had kissed her like this, with passion and need. With love...she could feel it ebbing through him. With every kiss and caress, she could feel Charming fighting to get out. David was so like him in many ways, just with less confidence and self worth. It was no wonder. She had heard enough from Granny and Ruby about how Kathryn treated him and the things she said to him.  
It had been twenty-eight years since she had felt his hands on her and she was in heaven. Their lips parted momentarily, as they gazed into each other's eyes.  
"You are so beautiful…" he said, still in awe of her.  
"You're sweet. I'm not exactly a young woman anymore," she replied, a little self conscious now.  
"I want you…" he blurted out. His eyes widened suddenly, like he was wondering where such a bold thought had come from. But she knew where it came from.  
"I…" he started to say, but she cut him off by kissing him again.  
"Mmm...I want you too," she hummed, as he watched her with utter captivation, as she nimbly undid the buttons on his flannel shirt. It dropped to the floor, leaving him in just a tank top. She didn't stop there though and he lifted his arms so she could remove the undershirt too.  
"Oh…" she thought, appreciating that she was finally able to gaze upon him like this again. Bare, lean muscle met her hungry eyes, as she took him in.

With feather-light touches, her hands skated over his flesh. Her body was already humming with being this close to him again. The scars on his abdomen were new and she felt even more anger at Regina. These were the price he had paid getting her into the wardrobe. If only he had been able to follow her through…  
"I think I got them in a car accident. I don't really remember it, except I woke up in the hospital. Guess I was in a coma for a couple years. Katherine was so angry...cause I was trying to leave I think," he recalled.  
"She should have been overjoyed that you were okay," she said bitterly. He shrugged.  
"I should have been grateful to her...she could have just shut off my machines and been done with me. Maybe that would have been better," he said sadly. Her eyes flew to his, wide with disbelief.  
"Never say that," she said in horror.  
"Until you...I don't think anyone would have cared," he replied, a touch of bitter in his voice. She put her hands on his broad shoulders and slowly slid them up his neck, until she was cradling his handsome face.  
"I care...I'd be devastated if anything happened to you," she confessed.  
"But why? You barely know me," he said. She inhaled deeply, trying to keep her composure. She couldn't tell him yet...it wouldn't make any sense. He might even think she was mocking him; Katherine had mocked and belittled him enough that it would make more sense than the actual truth to him.

"Do you believe in love at first sight? In true love?" she asked tentatively.  
"Before you? No...I was pretty sure that stuff was just in fairy tales," he replied. Her heart clenched at those words.  
"But now...I…" he stammered, as he gazed into her emerald eyes.  
"Yes...because I fell for you the moment I met you," he confessed. She melted into him at that point and their kisses grew feverish. She almost wanted to weep at the feeling of his lips kissing her neck, of being pressed flush against him, of his hands on her waist. The cold, lonely nights of crying herself to sleep, longing for his arms around her were over at last. She needed him...as desperately as ever.  
"Make love to me…" she pleaded, as she gazed into his eyes and lifted her arms. He gazed back just as passionately and pulled her blouse over her head. Their lips met again and her hands made quick work of his belt. She pushed his jeans down his long legs and moaned into his kiss, as she felt his arousal pressing against the confines of his boxers. She backed him toward the bed and she stood between his legs, kissing him, as he sat on the bed. He gazed up at her and watched, as she undid her pants and slid them down her shapely legs, before kicking them away. His back hit the bed, as she straddled his lap. Passion consumed them, much like it used to, feeling as though no time had passed at all...

~*~

Much Later

Mary rested her head against his chest, as they bathed in the afterglow.  
"Wow...that was...wow…" David said in awe, as he held her and she was in heaven being in his arms again. She wasn't even sure wow covered it. The passion between them was as incredible as ever and he didn't even have his memories back yet.  
He gazed at her in awe and she gazed back, a sated smile on her face.  
"Is...is it wrong that I'm in love with you?" he whispered. She smiled.  
"No...I'm in love with you too. I feel like I have been my whole life, even though that probably sounds crazy," she replied.  
"It doesn't...nothing has ever felt this right. You're the only thing that feels right in this stupid town," he confessed. She smiled and kissed him tenderly.  
"You need to be prepared though. People are going to think a couple like us is scandalous. They're going to call us names. They will be very cruel," she warned.  
"Mary...they already call me names. I'm Kathryn's trophy husband. A pretty face with no brains. Women think I'm just a boy-toy. Men think I'm a pushover. Even if she won't give me a divorce...I never want to go back to her," he cried.  
"Oh my love…" she soothed, as she hugged him and rested his head on her chest.  
"You don't have to go back to her. This is your home now," she said.

~*~

Mary wasn't kidding. In the days that followed, the whole town was on fire with the gossip that David Nolan had finally left his wife Kathryn, not only for a another woman, but a woman twice his age. Rumors flew around, each one more outlandish than the next. Mary was badmouthed fiercely by some and called horrible names. Home wrecker and tramp were the kindest of the terms used when referring to her.  
Kathryn was livid and embarrassed, going as far as lashing out at David publicly in the diner. But that had only led to everyone's surprise. It wasn't the first time Kathryn Nolan had belittled her husband in public, but this time he didn't take it and better, didn't cave to her demands.

~*~

Regina was seething, especially when she learned that Graham had offered Emma a job as his deputy. And Snow...that insipid, over the hill princess was back to being a thorn in her side. She admitted she had underestimated Snow's ability, even at her age, to seduce Charming back to her. But she had just the thing to fix them both. She stared at the gleaming knife she had swiped from the Nolan's kitchen when she was there pretending to comfort Kathryn. And the knife conveniently had David Nolan's fingerprints all over it. She picked up her phone, pushed a button, and brought it to her ear.  
"Is it done?" she asked, listening to the voice on the other end. She smirked evilly.  
"Excellent work," Regina praised, as she hung up.  
"We'll see how smug you are when I take him away from you again, Snow White," Regina hissed, as she gazed out the window over her town.

~*~

David arrived home to the loft, a little sad, as he carried a box filled with sparse belongings. He should have known it was inevitable, but he didn't regret anything. He could never regret meeting Mary and falling for her. He didn't care what people in this stupid, narrow minded town thought. He loved her. He was coming to adore Emma too. They were the same age, but he strangely saw her like a woman he would be proud to have as a daughter, as crazy as it sounded. But little David...he had really taken to the kid and visa-versa. Thick as thieves, they had been recently. Little David seemed like he wanted to follow him everywhere and kept asking him if he knew how to use a sword. It might seem peculiar, but he chalked it up to little David's love for his book of fairy tales he was always wanting to read from. David had read to him several times over the past few weeks, each time heralding the tale of Snow White at little David's insistence, much to Mary's amusement.

"He thinks you're Prince Charming," she had told him.  
"I don't think I'm much of a Prince Charming," he had replied shyly.  
"No...I really think he's onto something. I certainly would have no problem calling you my Prince Charming," she had cooed.  
"Would that make you my Snow White?" he had joked, though the look on Mary's face had seemed like she almost wanted to cry. He would have pondered why more, but she had made sure all coherant thought left his mind at that point and found themselves in bed again. He almost blushed at the incredible memories of that night. Kissing her, making love to her and she to him, hands everywhere and lips too, touching and tasting, voices singing for each other.

No...he didn't regret anything, even if he had just been fired from his job. The reason stated was failure to perform work efficiently, but he knew that was all crap. He was good with the animals...really good. He knew the Mayor or Kathryn probably had a hand in seeing he was let go. Kathryn wanted to punish him and force him back to her. But it wasn't happening. He was never going back.  
He offered a small smile, as he went inside the small apartment that he now lived in.  
"David!" little David called, as he was scooped up into strong arms, after setting the box aside.  
"Hey kid," he said, as he hugged him back.  
"Oh no...they didn't," Mary fretted, as she saw the box.  
"It's okay...I'll find something else," he promised.  
"But you loved that job," she said. He shrugged.  
"I love you more," he replied simply, and she felt herself melt. He was more and more himself with each day that passed. She just wished she knew what the big push was that she needed to bring all his memories back. She eagerly welcomed his arms around her and put her head against his chest.

But Emma chose that moment to burst in, looking as worried as Mary had seen her in a long time.  
"Emma?" she asked.  
"I'm guessing you two haven't heard the latest," she replied.  
"What's going on?" David asked.  
"Kathryn's missing," she stated bluntly.  
"Missing?" David asked. Emma nodded.  
"She didn't show up for work today and no one's seen her since yesterday at work. The Mayor and her father and pushing us pretty hard to start an investigation already," Emma said, shifting uncomfortably.  
"And you have to question me," David replied, catching on. She sighed.  
"I know you didn't do anything," she started to say, but he put his hand up.  
"It's okay Emma...I'm her estranged husband. I'll be suspect number one. I don't have anything to hide," he replied, as he leaned over and kissed Mary tenderly.  
"I'll be home soon," he said, trying to convince them both. She nodded and put her hands on her grandson's shoulders, as he followed Emma out to her car.  
"Grams...is Gramps gonna be okay?" little David asked. She forced a smile for him.  
"Of course sweetheart," she replied. But she knew that if Regina had any involvement in this, she knew coming up with some bogus evidence wouldn't be hard for her. She knew the woman and she wouldn't stop until she took David away from her again. But there was no magic this time and this may be her town, but Snow was going to fight her...and she was going to win this time...


	35. Asgard

AN: I got this idea from a headcanon post on tumblr about the Vikings being so impressed with Snow that they paid her tab without complaint and now they're friends. When Charming finds out, he's taken aback at first, but then realizes that of course his wife would make friends with scary vikings. So he goes to meet them with her and Snow gets the feeling that her husband would look really good dressed like a viking.

Once Upon a Snowing

Asgard

Vikings. His wife was friends with big, scary, gruff vikings. He was taken aback at first, but upon further thought, he realized it was exactly the kind of thing she would do. Those big, scary vikings didn't stand a chance against his wife's charms.  
Being able to hit the bullseye perfectly every time while inebriated was an impressive feat, indeed, so it was no wonder that the vikings took notice and she gained their respect with one throw of a knife.

And now, he was accompanying her on a date night to Aesop's for drinks, darts, and billiards. Just a night out with Snow was appealing so he didn't really care what they were doing. Neal was in the very capable hands of Emma and Henry and they were off.  
His wife looked beautiful, as always in a flattering white blouse and dark wash jeans. He had opted for jeans as well with a button down shirt and his favorite leather jacket.  
He opened the door of his truck for her and they joined hands, as they went inside the establishment.

Aesop smiled when he saw her and they approached the bar.  
"Welcome back. This must be your husband? I heard that the curse was finally broken," he greeted. David offered his hand and Aesop shook it.  
"David," he said.  
"Aesop...so two of my specialty drinks?" he asked.  
"Yes...they are so good, honey," she told him, as he poured them.  
"Your Majesty," a voice said, as they turned and David was impressed to see a group of very large vikings bowing respectfully to his wife.  
"Gentlemen," she said, raising her glass to them. He took his glass and they joined hands, as the approached them.  
"Erik, Bjorn, this is my husband David," she said. They seemed to be the leaders, as the others stayed back.  
"Charming, this Erik and Bjorn," she introduced.  
"I don't remember the names of the others," she whispered to him with a wince and he grinned.  
"Yes..the Dragonslayer…" Erik said with reverence.  
"Dragonslayer?" David whispered to her. She smirked.  
"I missed you and might have talked a lot about you while we were playing pool. Besides, you did slay a dragon," she reminded. He smirked and put his hand out, shaking hands with them both.  
"A pleasure to meet you," he said.  
"The pleasure is ours. Your wife is an extraordinary woman," Bjorn praised. He smiled and caressed her beautiful face.  
"She is that," he agreed fondly, as they noticed the two were still staring at her husband.  
"Is something wrong?" Snow asked.  
"We're apologize, Princess," Erik apologized.  
"And I told you to call me Snow," she corrected.  
"It's just...your husband bares such a remarkable resemblance to a bit of a legend in our culture," Bjorn stammered.  
"Yes...if I didn't know better, than I would swear I was looking at the great Fandral. He was a valiant warrior and fought with the mighty Thor himself," Erik explained. David's eyes widened.  
"You've been to Asgard?" he asked.  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that part. Before they ended up in the Land of Untold Stories, they lived in Asgard," Snow replied, as she regarded her husband.  
"So he really looks like Fandral?" Snow asked them. They nodded.  
"They could be twins," Bjorn answered.  
"Mmm...well then Fandral must be very handsome," Snow said, gazing at her husband fondly. He smiled back and pecked her on the lips, just as Erik unsheathed one of his daggers.  
"Let's see if your aim is as good as your lovely wife," Erik said. Charming smirked and took the dagger. He threw it and hit the bullseye, causing cheers all around. She smirked, looking on with pride, as the vikings took to him much as they had her.

~*~

The next hour was quite amusing, as she and Charming competed with them at darts and then pool. By now, they were both feeling the effects of Aesop's concoctions. Seeing Charming in one of the viking helmets was both funny and kind of a turn on. She watched him throw another knife and hit the target, which was met with more cheers, as he hurried toward her.  
"No wonder you liked hanging out with these guys. They're a riot," he said, as he stumbled a bit, but she kept him upright and giggled.  
"They are and so are you when you get tipsy," she mentioned. He put his hands on her shoulders.  
"Snow...we should visit Asgard!" he exclaimed.  
"As good as I think you'd look in viking armor, I'm not sure that's possible," she said.  
"Erik said it is. We could visit and then come home. Remember, we talked about a second honeymoon," he reminded. She looked at him and despite his inebriation, she could tell he was serious.  
"You want to take a second honeymoon to Asgard?" she asked incredulously.  
"Come on...we're being invited! To Asgard! ASGARD! It could be a second honeymoon slash family trip," he slurred. She laughed.  
"Honey, as much as I'd really like to see you in that viking armor, there's no way we could ever convince Emma to come," she reminded. He deflated slightly and then perked up again.  
"Maybe we can't, but Henry can. You know he'd jump at the chance to visit Asgard. I mean...it's Asgard!" he exclaimed. She laughed and kissed his cheek.  
"Okay...well if you still feel the same in the morning, we'll talk about it," she replied, as they kissed and it quickly started to turn passionate.  
"Mmm...what do you say we say goodbye to the boys and go somewhere to be alone?" she suggested.  
"Mmm...yes please to that," he purred.  
"Just let me give Bjorn his helmet back," he added, but she stopped him.  
"I'm sure he won't mind if you keep it," she purred, as she gave him a sultry look. He grinned and they put their arms around each other. And with a quick goodnight to their new friends, they hurried out. They were both too tipsy to drive, but fortunately, everything in Storybrooke was within walking distance, including their home...


	36. Swan

AN: I saw this prompt on Tumblr. Let it be known that Snowing absolutely made the right decision in the episode, as much as it hurt them. But had timing been a little different, it might have changed all that. That is this AU. 

When Snowing saw Emma through the door, she seemed safe for the moment. But what if that hadn't been the case? What if they saw her under that bridge instead, cold and alone? Might that have changed their decision. An AU where Snowing must save Emma first and worry about Storybrooke later.

Once Upon a Snowing

Swan

Snow held the poppy up, the one that had brought them back to each other much earlier than expected. Charming nodded, as they joined hands and the poppy glowed brightly. A door appeared before them and opened. Once the haze cleared, they saw a beautiful little blonde girl.  
"Oh..." Charming uttered.  
"She's beautiful," he said. But then her surroundings came into view and they were horrified by what they saw. Their baby, shivering and alone, trying to keep warm by a fire.  
"Oh Gods..." Snow cried.  
"We have to go...we have to go to her," Charming urged.  
"Yes...but Charming, if we do, we might condemn our people to Regina's curse forever," Snow warned.  
"But you have your memories of this world," he reminded.  
"Don't you see, Snow...we can come back for them with Emma when it's time!" he exclaimed. 

Snow paused, thinking about what she knew about this world. It wouldn't be easy, but they could make their way in this world and then find Storybrooke again when it was time. She had Mary Margaret's possessions with her and she could clean out what meager savings she had managed to build. It wasn't much, but it would get them started.

"Okay..." Snow said, looking at her husband. He grinned.  
"Okay..." he repeated, as she looked at the potion in her hand and then tossed it to the ground. Screw Rumplestiltskin and screw Regina. They would get their baby back now and return to save their people. They joined hands and stepped through the doorway. The glow faded and they now stood under that bridge.  
Emma and another youth stared at them in disbelief.

"Your Majesties...how?" the boy uttered and Charming looked at him with scrutiny.  
"You know us?" he asked suspiciously.  
"In...in this land, I'm known as August, but in ours, I was Pinocchio," he revealed. Emma looked at the three people like they were crazy.  
"Emma...it's okay, we're your parents," Snow said.  
"You're lying! My parents left me on the side of the road!" Emma cried.  
"No Emma...that's just where you came through. Your parents sent you to this world to escape a terrible curse. I know, because my father sent me right before you," August pleaded with her.  
"The Blue Fairy told us that wardrobe only took one," Charming said, his jaw clenching.  
"She lied to you and so did my father. He was just trying to save me," August said.  
"You're all crazy!" Emma cried.

"No Emma...please believe us. Giving you up was the last thing we ever wanted to do," Snow pleaded.  
"She's right...your mother was supposed to come through with you, but things didn't go as planned," David continued.  
"We've loved you since the moment we knew you existed," Snow cried, tearing up. 

Emma looked between them, trying hard not to see her features in them. She knew when people were lying and they weren't, or at least they believed what they were telling her was the truth. But there was something else in the way they looked at her. She had only seen people look at a child like this when she had seen other children get adopted from the group home. She was taken aback, for she never expected anyone to look at her like that.

"Mommy?" she asked uncertainly. Snow nodded eagerly, as the tears started to fall down her cheeks.  
"Daddy?" she asked and he nodded, as the tears slipped down his cheeks too.  
"Where were you?" she asked.  
"Trapped..." Snow replied.  
"Trapped where?" Emma asked.  
"In a place with no happy endings by an Evil Queen. But she's not going to hurt us anymore. We escaped," David said. Snow squeezed his hand.  
"Charming..." she chided.  
"What? It's the truth," he insisted.  
"I know, but you don't know what this world is like. This land...they think we're just stories here," Snow warned.  
"She's right...pretty watered down versions of the stories too," August added. He looked at them.  
"I don't know about any of that. But I know our lives have been pretty real," he said, as he spotted a flash of white by Emma's bag.

"That blanket...you still have it?" he asked. She picked up her blanket and looked back at him.  
"Oh...you still have it. We had this made for you when we found out I was pregnant," Snow said, as she touched the blanket and then broke down in tears. Charming put his arms around her and kissed her hair. Emma watched the couple with scrutiny and slowly stepped closer to them, as they continued to stare at her with love and awe. She leaned in and they swept her into their arms in a relieved hug, both pressing kisses to her hair. Charming cradled her head and they held her tightly. August looked on with a happy, but wistful gaze, as he slowly turned to leave.

"Where are you going?" Snow asked.  
"I...I don't know, just moving on I guess," he replied uncertainly.  
"No...you don't have to be alone anymore. We're all refugees from a lost land. I'd say that's a really good reason to stick together," Charming said.  
"You want me to come with you?" he asked.  
"You're Gepetto's son. It's only right that we care for you when he can't," Snow replied.  
"She's right. Besides, we have a curse to break in eighteen years and now Emma doesn't have to go it alone," Charming added.

"You think we can find the town again?" August asked curiously.  
"Well, we have eighteen years to figure it out. In the meantime, we'll need to find a way to live," Charming replied.  
"When Regina finds out we're missing, she may give your photos out to the police outside Storybrooke," August warned.  
"Then what do you suggest? You know this world better than us," Charming said.  
"We should cross the border into Canada. There's lot of small, rural towns up there where they'll never find us, especially with a fake last name," August said.  
"How do we get there?" Charming asked. August looked at Snow.  
"He just woke up from a coma. He doesn't have any of the fake memories of this world that I do," Snow told him. August chuckled. Teaching the prince about this land would be interesting for sure.

"Bus tickets are fairly cheap, but we need a good last name for the three of you," he said.  
"Swan," Emma chimed in and they looked at her. August grinned.  
"Swan...like from the ugly duckling," he said.  
"Swan it is then. Mary, David, and Emma Swan," Snow said. David smiled and picked their little girl up.  
"You're never going to be alone again, princess," he promised, as he kissed her forehead. Tears filled her eyes and she wrapped her little arms around his neck. He joined hands with his wife and together, with August in tow, they started out to begin their new lives together.


	37. Duel

AN: This is a sequel to What Do You Think? Snow and Charming are stowaways aboard the Jolly Roger to escape Cora for a new life in the far north Kingdom of Arendelle. But what happens when Captain Hook discovers these stowaways?

Once Upon a Snowing

Duel

"Look alive slags!" Captain Hook barked from the wheel of his magnificent ship. The Jolly Roger was the fastest ship in the realm and they were making excellent time. There was talk that Blackbeard was docked in Arendelle and Hook had a particular score to settle with the other pirate. He didn't like competition and planned to make sure Blackbeard was ended once and for all.

"Captain! Captain! Stowaways!" Smee cried, as the two were forcibly led up from below deck. He watched in amusement, as one of his men got cold cocked by the young man for touching the young woman. He recognized her instantly, of course as Princess Snow White, for Queen Cora wanted the girl brought to her alive for a very public execution.  
"Get your hands off her!" David growled, earning him several belts to his face and his gut.  
"Stop it...stop please!" Snow cried, as she struggled against her captors. Hook raised his hand and the two were dragged before him.  
"On your knees before the Captain," Smee spat, as they were forced to their knees, despite their struggle.  
"Well…" Hook drawled, as he raised Snow's chin, enjoying her defiant stare.  
"Hello Princess," he said. Her heart pounded in her chest. He recognized her, which meant it was over. She wouldn't have her happy ending with David, for she knew the pirate would take her straight to Cora.

"Yes, I recognize you. Queen Cora will pay me a small fortune for you and we'll have so much fun on the way back to her kingdom," he leered. David growled and knocked the pirates away, before shoving the Captain back from the woman he loved.  
"You won't touch her," he growled, but Hook only smirked.  
"The order also said there would be a lowly stable boy with her and that he's to be executed on sight," Hook said, as he unsheathed his cutlass.  
"No!" Snow cried, as she stepped in front of him.  
"Step aside Princess...this is going to get messy," Hook said.  
"So that's it...I don't even get a fighting chance?" David challenged. Hook chuckled.  
"You want to duel me?" he asked.  
"I will fight for Snow to my dying breath, so yes, I'm challenging you to a duel," David retorted. Hook and the rest of the pirates laughed merrily.  
"Why not? It might be fun. Get the lad a sword, boys," he called, as one was provided for him.  
"Terms?" David asked. Hook chuckled.  
"The terms are I humor you and then slit your throat," the pirate replied.  
"Fine...but if I win, you provide Snow and me safe passage to Arendelle," David stated. Snow took out her pouch with her jewels in it.  
"And you can have these jewels as payment for the trip. They are worth a fortune too," Snow tempted.  
"Sure...why not? Your stable boy won't defeat me in a duel, so it's a deal," Hook replied. 

Snow clutched his arm and he turned to look at her.  
"I love you," he told her and she threw her arms around him, kissing him deeply, before stepping back.  
"Don't worry lad, when you're gone, I'll keep the princess warm tonight," Hook leered. David forced his rage back, knowing the pirate's ploy was to disrupt his concentration. What the pirate didn't know was that he had trained with Lancelot himself and learned enough about control from the Knight to keep focused.  
He circled the pirate and they engaged in the duel, trading strikes and Hook quickly learned that the young stable boy was not a novice.  
"Impressive for a stable rat," he commented.  
"I haven't even gotten to impressive yet," David countered, as he whipped around, parrying the pirate's blade and shoved his foot into Hook's abdomen. The pirate was knocked off balance in surprise, but quickly regained his footing.  
"Tell me...where did you learn to duel like this?" Hook asked. David smirked.  
"From my mentor. He goes by Lancelot...maybe you've heard of him," David replied. Hook frowned. He had indeed; everyone had for that matter. Though disgraced from the round table, Lancelot was still a legend. They shuffled along the expanse of the deck and soon, Hook found himself shadowboxing and his anger quickly mounted.

Seeing their Captain's peril, the crew quickly surrounded, waiting to jump in and gang up on David. Snow looked horrified, knowing now that Hook never had the intention of allowing a fair fight. She gazed around and saw that there was an island not far from where they were. It was quite a swim, but it was probably their only chance. Staying on Hook's ship meant certain death for her beloved and many unpleasant things for her at the crew's hands, before her own certain death at Cora's hands. Of course, plunging into the ocean and trying to swim for it might mean certain death too...but there was also a chance they might survive. And if not, they would at least die together.  
She used the crew's preoccupation with the duel to grab one of the ropes that was wound around the shaft of the sail. Unwinding it, she then climbed onto the shaft, just as David disarmed the pirate Captain.  
"Bad move lad. You may have defeated me, but you can't take the entire crew," Hook surmised.  
"Glad to know you're a man of your word," David replied sarcastically.

"HEY!" Snow called, as she grabbed the rope and swung down, her feet colliding with several crew members. David grabbed her hand and they ran to the bow, knowing her well enough to know exactly what she had in mind. With a hopeful look at each other, they jumped overboard and began swimming under water as fast as they could.  
When they finally surfaced, they saw the pirate Captain glaring at them from the bow.  
"Smee...load the dinghy and go after them. The princess is worth too much, but make sure you drown her lover when you get to them," Hook called.

"We have to hurry," Snow said, as she started swimming furiously.  
"We'll never outswim them," David feared. Tears filled her eyes, as she looked at him and put her arms around his neck.  
"I've loved you from the moment I first saw you...even though we were only children," she said, as the tears started to fall.  
"And I'll love you till my last," he replied, as he kissed her passionately, knowing in mere minutes, she would be captured and he would be killed. Suddenly, there was loud shouting.  
"HALT! You're trespassing in Maritime waters, pirate!" the young man at the helm called.  
"Ah, Prince Eric...shirking your royal duties again to sail the seven seas?" Hook jabbed.  
"Pull back Captain or you'll force me to fire my cannons on you," Eric called back. Hook clenched his teeth, but the motioned his men in the water to return to the ship.  
Snow and Charming looked at each other, as Eric's crew threw a rope down to pull them in. But they wondered if they were leaving one fire for another.  
"You need not fear us, Princess Snow. My Kingdom has no love for Queen Cora," Eric called.  
"You can trust him," a female voice said, as there was suddenly a fiery redheaded mermaid before them.  
"I'm Ariel...Eric is a good man. He won't harm you," she assured. Snow smiled and then looked at Charming, who smiled back and grabbed the rope.  
They were pulled in and watched in amazement, as Eric handed Ariel a peculiar bracelet. She put it on and in a puff of magic, her tail was now legs. Eric helped her up and they embraced, as David helped Snow to her feet.

"Thank you...you saved our lives," David said gratefully.  
"We're in your debt," Snow added. But Eric raised his hand.  
"It was the least I could do. My ailing father was once good friends with yours, Princess Snow. He was deeply saddened by what happened to him and to know that I managed to help his only daughter will bring him peace," Eric said.  
"Thank you...but I'd never forgive myself if your Kingdom was put in danger because of me. Cora won't stop until she captures me," Snow fretted, as David squeezed her hands.  
"We were hoping for passage to Arendelle. We've heard it's out of her reach," David mentioned. Eric grinned.  
"You're in luck. We're on a diplomatic trade mission to there. I know the Queen and she is very kind," he replied. Snow and David smiled at each other.  
"Do you think she would grant us sanctuary?" Snow asked. He nodded.  
"I know she will. Queen Elsa is not only benevolent, but very powerful. In fact, if the rumors are true, she may even be more powerful than Queen Cora," Ariel answered.  
"Thank you...I don't know how we'll ever be able to repay you," David said in relief.  
Ariel and Eric glanced at each other and she smiled coyly.  
"You can invite us to your wedding," he said, gesturing to the ring on Snow's finger. They smiled shyly.  
"Done," David said, as he shook hands with Eric and then pulled Snow close, as they watched the sun begin to set on the horizon. They gazed at each other with love and passion glistening in their eyes.

"We're going to make it, Snow," he assured.  
"I think I can finally believe that," she replied, relief in her voice.  
"I love you," he said, as he cupped her face in his hands.  
"I love you too, Charming," she replied, using the nickname she had dubbed him with when they were growing up. He pressed his lips to hers and they kissed passionately, as the sun dipped low in the sky. Today had almost ended in tragedy, but tomorrow would rise with new beginnings for them...


	38. Toll Bridge

Once Upon a Snowing

Toll Bridge

Dr. Mary Margaret Blanchard nearly collapsed on her office chair. Most days, she loved being a doctor, but days like today were the toughest. There had been a very bad accident in early morning traffic. A car full of teenagers ran a red light and were T-boned by a semi. The teen driving had been texting and it was a horrific scene. The two in the front seat were pronounced dead on the scene and the two in back had been rushed to the Emergency Room at Storybrooke General.

She had taken one of them and Dr. Nolan had taken the other. She had been best friends with David Nolan since the time they were very small. She'd grown up with a silver spoon in her mouth, but her friendship with him had always kept her humble. David's family was very poor and their farm failed when his father died when he was just six. After that, her parents had hired Ruth as her nanny, which led to the two of them being nearly inseparable, so much so that they had even followed each other to medical school in Boston.

After graduating, she had come home to Storybrooke General for her residency, shortly after her parents died when their private jet crashed. Working at home in Storybrooke had allowed her to tie up their estate while fulfilling her dream of a career in medicine.  
David had stayed in Boston to complete his residency since at the time he was engaged to Kathryn, whom he had met during college. Mary had never liked the cold, simpering Kathryn Midas much and didn't shed a tear when the engagement ended.

At that point, David had come home when a spot opened up at Storybrooke General.  
Truth be told, she was thrilled to have him back home. Two years had been the longest she'd ever gone without seeing him and when he moved home, it was like no time had passed at all between them.  
They were still partners in crime, best friends forever, and nearly inseparable once again.  
So when she saw him standing in her doorway, looking about as broken as she did, she knew that they would do this together too.

"Bad?" she asked. He nodded.  
"She's alive...but her brain was without oxygen too long. There was nothing I could do," he replied. She took a staggering breath.  
"I feel like I didn't do enough," she croaked and she welcomed it, as he folded her in his arms.  
"Hey...there was too much damage. There was no repairing that head wound. It is not your fault," he insisted. She nodded. She knew it wasn't. This was the nature of their practice. 

They would never be able to save every patient. That was just the reality of life.  
"Have you told the family yet?" she asked softly.  
"No...both families are in the waiting room. I thought maybe we could tell both families together," he suggested. She nodded.  
"Together," she echoed. Like they did everything. He offered his hand and she took it, as they made their way out to the waiting room.

~*~

After tears and words that would never console those families, they had walked to the cafeteria in silence, still in their bloodied scrubs. He ordered their favorite drink, two hot chocolates with cinnamon, and they sat in silence, sipping at the warm, sweet liquid with her head on his shoulder.  
"Let's go home," he suggested. They lived in the same building, her on the 3rd floor loft and him down on the first floor walk out, mostly so his mother didn't have to climb any stairs. So it was only logical that they carpooled to work.  
"Okay," she agreed, as they walked out to the car after gathering their coats.

~*~

Once they arrived at their building, he walked her up to her door and she found herself not wanting to leave him.  
"Do you want to come in?" she asked.  
"Yes...but I'm not sure I should," he admitted. She looked at him in confusion.  
"Why? You come in all the time," she replied.  
"I know...it's just today's events made me realize how little time we might have and I need to stop wasting it," he said.  
"I'm not sure I understand," she replied.  
"I ended my engagement with Kathryn, not the other way around," he confessed.  
"I know...you told me you two weren't getting along and it wasn't working anymore," she recalled. He took a deep, staggering breath.  
"Not really...I ended it because I didn't love her. I couldn't, because I'm in love with you," he revealed, watching her emerald eyes widen in surprise.  
"You...you love me?" she stammered.  
"I'm pretty sure I always have," he muttered, waiting for her to drop the hammer on him. But instead, he watched her face eclipse with a smile.  
"I love you too...I think I always have too," she admitted, as they stared at each other for several seconds, before they crashed together, lips meeting with feverish kisses.

Mary broke the kiss long enough to fumble with her keys, but she found it very hard to focus on the keyhole with him behind her, practically devouring her neck. They hurried inside and slammed the door closed, as they resumed kissing. She fumbled with the buttons on his shirt and finally managed to rid him of it. He pulled his lips away from hers long enough to pull her top over her head, before hands resumed touch and lips kissing.  
"Are...are you sure?" he asked, between passion filled kisses.  
"Oh yeah…" she replied breathlessly, as the rest of their clothing was pulled away in desperation until there was only skin between them and they hit the bed.

~*~

Sometime later...  
They collapsed together, sweat glistening from their skin, chests heaving, and bodies sated. She rested stop his chest, as they bathed in the afterglow of their incredible lovemaking. They lay together, just drinking each other in, and gazing into one another's eyes most of the night, making love several more times, before slumber finally took them.

~*~

When they awoke late the next morning, their bliss remained, as they each felt complete at last.  
"I love you…" he whispered, as he pressed kisses along her neck.  
"And I love you...I never want to be apart again," she answered.  
"Good...because you're never getting rid of me again," he teased and she giggled.  
"Do you promise?" she asked and he pressed his lips to hers again.  
"You're stuck with me," he replied, as he pinched her rear. She gasped in mock outrage, as he tackled her and started tickling her. They finally settled down and he enjoyed just holding in his arms.  
"We should probably get ready for our shifts," she suggested, as they kissed lazily.  
"Mmm...we could save time by showering together," she suggested, wriggling his eyebrows playfully. She giggled.  
"That's not going to save time," she said.  
"But it will be fun anyway," he replied. She smirked and dashed into the bathroom, as he chased her in.

~*~

Later, while she was getting ready, he ran down to check on his mother.  
"Sorry I wasn't home last night, mother," he said. But Ruth only smiled.  
"I don't mind, especially since you were with Mary," she gushed. He smirked.  
"You know?" he asked.  
"It's written all over your face," she replied and he ducked his head shyly.  
"I love her," he told her. She nodded.  
"I know...I'm so glad you've finally gotten around to admitting it," she said and he chuckled.  
"There's no getting anything past you, is there?" he asked rhetorically.  
"A mother knows her son. And now that you've finally wised up, I have something for you," she said, as she removed her ring from her finger and placed it in his palm.  
"Mom...this is the ring that Dad gave you," he protested.  
"True love always follows this ring and I think we both know it belongs on Mary's finger," Ruth stated.  
"You didn't give this to me when I proposed to Kathryn," he commented.  
"Kathryn was a nice young woman, but I knew she'd never make you happy the way Mary does. I had my hopes that you'd realize it sooner rather than later. You had me a little worried there for a while," she replied. He smiled and kissed his mother's forehead.  
"I love you," he said.  
"And I love you, my son. Now go, you'll be late for work. Bring Mary by with you soon?" Ruth asked. He nodded with a smile.  
"I will," he agreed, as he left for the day. He met Mary outside by his truck.

"Is everything okay with Ruth?" she asked. He nodded and kissed her tenderly.  
"She's great...happy for us," he mentioned.  
"She knew all along, didn't she?" she asked knowingly. He nodded and opened her door for her.  
"I told her we'd come by tonight. But I thought maybe before that...you and I could take a walk after our shift, you know out by the old Toll bridge," he suggested. She grinned.  
"We haven't been there in years. We used to play out there all the time," she mentioned.  
"And you pushed me in the stream when we were eight," he reminded. She gasped.  
"You pulled my hair!" she defended herself and he chuckled.  
"Details," he joked, as she got in the truck, giving him a playful look. He grinned, as he hurried over to the driver's side. Yes, the Toll bridge would be the perfect place to bring them full circle. From childhood best friends, to colleagues, to lovers, and finally to future husband and wife...


	39. Brave New World

Disclaimer: I don't own Once Upon a Time.

AN: This one is a sequel to chapter 28: Magic. Snow and David are hiding in Storybrooke's woods, as Regina searches for them and their baby. Rumple knows he must step in and see them safely over the town line or all might be lost.  
I took a tiny break from this story, but I am going to try to get to more regular updates, at least once a week, hopefully more if inspiration strikes. 

Once Upon a Snowing

Brave New World

Snow awoke in the darkness and looked around with bleary eyes. The only light was provided by the half moon above them and she heard her husband stirring and her daughter cooing. She listening to him cooing back and smiled, imaging the beautiful sight that must be Charming as a father. She knew what Charming the husband looked like and he was everything she had ever dreamed of and so much more. Everything she thought she would never have, because of the Queen, so she knew Charming as a father would be amazing as well.

"It's okay Princess," he soothed, as she fussed a little.  
"I know this isn't exactly what Mommy and Daddy planned, but we're together. You did that. You kept us from being separated by a curse and now Daddy's going to make sure we stay together," he promised. Snow smiled.  
"That means Mommy and baby Emma will be in very good hands then," Snow said, as she cuddled up beside him and peered down at their newborn. He looked at her and pressed a kiss to her lips tenderly.  
"We're going to figure this out, Snow," he promised.  
"I know...I have faith," she replied, as a bird landed on her shoulder. She stilled and listened to the message.

"What is it?" he asked.  
"It's from Rumplestiltskin. He says he can help us escape the Queen," she replied. He looked weary.  
"Can we trust him?" David asked skeptically.  
"He's the one that said Emma would be the Savior...that she would break the curse, which is the opposite of what Regina wants, which means he wants Emma to escape the Queen," Snow rambled.  
"I don't know," he replied. He had helped them in the past, but he had also intended to steal Thomas and Ella's baby too.  
"I don't think we have much choice, my love. He might be the only way to escape Regina," she replied. He nodded. She was right.

"Okay...where did the bird say to meet him?" David asked.  
"In a shop called Mr. Gold's Pawnshop," she said. David looked out over the horizon from their hovel.  
"It's mostly dark in town. This would be the time to go," he said. She nodded and swaddled Emma in her blanket, holding her tightly to her chest. He took her hand and they set off.

~*~

Gold waited patiently in his shop, looking over his inventory and books. Regina had given him a comfortable life with considerable wealth. But none of that truly mattered to him. Finding his son did and for that, he needed the Savior to survive. The lights were dim in the shop and he smirked, as he heard the bell chime, and the door opened.  
Snow and Charming entered the shop wearily with a bundle in her arms. They may have been dressed in clothing typical of this realm and Snow White's hair cropped short in a pixie cut, but he could tell it was them by the way they carried themselves.

"Good...you're here. We don't have much time," he stated, as Charming narrowed his gaze.  
"I almost didn't recognize you without the scales," David commented.  
"Tactless as usual, Charming, Rumple commented back.  
"I see you failed to make sure your daughter escaped," he stated. Charming glared at him.  
"She came early, as did Regina's guards. They burned the wardrobe," he said, as he looked at Snow, who nodded.  
"And Regina tried to take her...but Emma's magic stopped her," Snow added.  
"Not surprising...she is the product of true love. She was born with light magic. But it is much too soon for her to be here," Rumple replied.  
"What must we do?" Charming asked. The Dark One opened a case and took out a folder.  
"We need to get all three of you out of town. To survive in this land, you'll need money and new identities," he said, as they looked at the peculiar cards that he handed them.

"David and Mary Swan," he said. Gold nodded.  
"Emma Swan," David read from the piece of parchment.  
"A birth certificate for your daughter. It's also a form of identification in this land," he explained.  
"There's enough money to get you started, basic information to help you navigate this land and find jobs too," he stated.  
"And this?" David asked, looking at the small vials of potion.  
"Youth potions...when you return with your daughter, I need you both still in...fighting shape for the final battle. No one else will age under the curse. As a bonus, it will bolster your immune systems against any ailments in this world that your bodies wouldn't be used to," Gold explained.

"What's the price?" David asked. Rumple smirked.  
"You've put us on a different path than originally foreseen. You'll return in twenty years with your daughter to break the curse. And you'll owe me a favor or two. But make sure Emma is a believer. This land will tell her that her parents and her people are just stories...fairy tales. They will contradict everything you tell her...even suggest your notions are insane," he warned. They nodded.  
"I'll see you safely over the town line. Then...it's up to you," he stated.

~*~

Teaching the Prince the basic operations of the old brown truck was fairly straightforward and before he knew it, they were at the town line. He limped out of his car, as David pulled up beside him.

"You'll want to drink those youth potions now while you're still inside Storybrooke," he instructed. Snow and David exchanged a glance, before downing the sour liquid.  
Gold took another potion from his jacket pocket. He had managed to bring a little magic with him and though technically this place had no magic, it seemed potions still worked.  
He sprinkled the potion on the truck and it glowed, telling him it would allow them to cross the town line without consequence.  
"Safe travels. It's a brave new world out there. I'll see you in twenty years," Rumple said. David looked at him wearily, but then extended his hand, which Rumple shook in return. Despite their differences, they both had a certain amount of unspoken respect for each other.  
"Thank you. I'm not sure exactly what you're going to want in return when we come back, but a deal is a deal," David said. Gold nodded curtly and watched the truck slowly roll over the town line.

"Your daughter is going to help me find my son," Rumple said to himself. He didn't know how it would happen, but the Savior would lead him back to Bae, that was certain once again, as he watched the old brown truck disappear from sight.


	40. Happy Beginnings

AN: Charming family feels ahead! Sara K M asked for Snowing and baby Neal cuteness at the wedding. I loved the musical episode for all the Snowing stuff. However, I left most of the wedding stuff vague so the readers are able to imagine Emma marrying whoever they would like. We're also going to pretend the Black Fairy did not ruin Snow's dress so that's the one Emma is wearing...cause I just can't with the dress she actually wore. And they waited till after the final battle for the wedding so she's gone. This focuses mostly on Snowing and Charming family.

Once Upon a Snowing

Happy Beginnings

Regina blinked, trying to bring her vision back into focus after being blinded by the camera flash for the ninety seventh time or so it seemed. She wasn't even the focus of the camera, so she was pretty sure the baby was blind by now too.  
"Don't you think you have enough pictures by now?" the Queen commented to her step-daughter.  
"I don't know, how many albums of Henry do you have that chronicle his every moment?" Snow countered. Regina smirked.  
"Touche," she responded.  
"He's just so adorable," Snow gushed, as her son grinned up at her.  
"Yes you are...aren't you baby?" she cooed. Regina smiled.  
"I have to admit...the baby tux is pretty cute," she agreed, as she brushed her fingers affectionately through Neal's soft blonde fuzz.  
"Such a handsome boy...just a couple more," Snow said, as she snapped a few more photos. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Snow...I can't get this thing," David complained, as he struggled with his bowtie. His wife put her camera down and turned to her husband.  
"Ooohh...and my handsome man too," she cooed, as she started helping him with his bowtie.  
"You're looking pretty amazing yourself," he said, as he put his hands on her hips. She grinned and finished with his tie, as he kissed her tenderly.  
"Do you two mind?" Regina asked in annoyance. Their lips parted and they shared a smile. Charming lifted Neal into his arms and kissed his little head.  
"Looking good, little man," he said, as Neal babbled in baby gibberish.  
"We better get going or we're going to be late," Regina said, as Henry walked into the loft.  
"Hey...look at you. So handsome," Regina said, as she hugged him.  
"Thanks Mom," he said.  
"Looking good, kid," David said.  
"Thanks Gramps," Henry replied, as they hurried out to make it to the venue on time.

~*~

Emma stared at her reflection in the mirror, a bundle of anxiousness and nerves. She hadn't really thought this day would ever come. She, Emma Swan, was getting married. Emma Swan, the orphan, was anything but that now. She had parents, a son, a baby brother, and an odd assortment of other family and friends. It was weird even without adding the fairytale element to all of it. But it was a good weird. And now she was going to have a husband. She was even wearing her mother's wedding dress and it looked gorgeous on her. Plus, it provided the something old part of wedding traditions.  
"Oh honey…" she heard her mother say. Emma turned and smiled at her.  
"What do you think?" Emma asked.  
"You're so beautiful…" Snow answered, tearing up instantly. Emma grinned and hugged her.  
"I know you're not much on all the princessy things, but I thought this might make a wonderful something borrowed," Snow said, as she handed a velvet cloth sack to her daughter. Emma gasped, as she looked inside.

"Mom...this is the tiara your mother gave you," Emma said.  
"And now I'm giving it to you to wear on this day," Snow replied, as she placed it on the crown of Emma's head.  
"There…" Snow stated.  
"Thanks Mom," Emma said, as Snow swiped a tear.  
"I told myself I wasn't going to cry…" Snow said.  
"I just missed so much and I was afraid I'd miss this too," she continued.  
"But we're together and nothing is going to change that," Emma assured her. Snow nodded, as Regina and Henry came in next.

"We have something for you too, Mom," Henry said, as his mother handed him the small case. We saw this while we were looking for your something new," Henry said, as he handed it to her. Emma gasped, as she opened it, revealing a beautiful glittering, diamond encrusted swan attached to a hair comb.  
"It's gorgeous!" she said in awe, as Regina inserted the hair piece at the top of Emma's french twist. She shared a hug with the queen and then her son. As she released her son, she grinned brightly at the sight of her baby brother toddling toward her with her father carefully holding his hands from behind as he did. She bent down and kissed him on the head, before her father plucked him up and put him in her mother's arms.

David couldn't help but stare at in awe at his beautiful baby girl.  
"Emma...you look absolutely radiant," David said, as he got misty-eyed.  
"Thanks Dad," she said, as she hugged him and then watched him take something out of the jacket of his tux.  
"I was put in charge of something blue and I didn't know what I wanted to get you, because I thought the perfect item was long gone," he said, as he unwrapped the cloth.  
"Oh Dad…" Emma gasped, as she looked at the silver locket that had tiny sapphires encrusted into the border.  
"It was my mother's and was passed down in her family to every daughter for many generations. Unfortunately, one winter when I was ten, things got really bad and she was forced to sell it to put food on the table," he explained.

"I thought it was lost forever, but when I was looking for the perfect thing in Gold's shop...there it was in one of his cases. I thought with the sapphires, it qualified as your something blue," he said, as he put it on her.  
"I love it, Dad. Thank you," she said, as she hugged him again and he cradled her head gently.  
"I love you too Emma...so much. And I know your grandmother would be as proud of you as I am," he replied. Snow sniffed and wiped a tear away from her cheek.  
"Are you ready?" Snow asked. She nodded. Regina took the baby, as she and Henry went to take their places. And as they did everything, together, they walked their daughter down the aisle…

After the ceremony, the reception followed immediately, as they celebrated with the happy couple. This time though it was Charming with his phone, as he recorded his wife dancing with their baby boy in her arms. Neal flailed his arms happily, as his mother danced and twirled around. She smiled at her husband, as she was cheek to cheek with their baby.  
"Say hi Daddy...hi Daddy!" she cooed and Neal babbled something in baby speak.  
"Yes...say we love you Daddy. We love you Daddy," she said, gazing lovingly at him.  
"Daddy loves Mommy and Neal too," he replied.  
"Daddy should come dance with us, don't you think, baby?" she asked. Neal cooed and pointed at his father with a grin. She smiled and kissed his little cheek. David turned off the camera and joined them, slipping his arms around her and pressing a kiss to their baby's forehead. In the end, the reception went well into the night. David and Snow both danced with their daughter and truly believed that they were finally getting that happy ending they had been chasing for what seemed like forever now. It was then that they realized that this was not an ending at all, but rather a happy beginning.  
The party died down and they saw the happy couple off. They arrived home soon after and watched their baby boy sleep with arms around each other. This was it. No more separations or curses or villains. This was their happy beginning, because love really did prove to be the most powerful magic of all.


	41. Reckless Fun Side

AN: Season 3B AU - This is CharmingCobraFire one shot I came up with. I've been nostalgic for earlier seasons of Once. Let's just say to revive Rumple, Neal didn't have to die so he came back to Storybrooke with everyone during the 2nd curse. They don't remember the missing year yet and Henry doesn't know Charming and Neal are his grandfather and father respectively.  
Charming and Neal take high offense that Henry thinks the pirate is cool and decide to rectify that, much to Snow, Emma, and Regina's mild horror later. Not Hook friendly.  
The real father/son-in-law bromance we didn't get, but should have.

Once Upon a Snowing

Reckless Fun Side

Boring. They were boring, according to Henry. And the pirate was cool. That smarmy, hygienically challenged, shady pirate was more fun to hang out with than them, according to Henry.  
"Killian taught me how to sail today," were Henry's enamored words earlier and that irritated Neal. He was trying not to be jealous, but dammit...he really wanted Henry to remember. Especially since he was the one that taught Henry to sail.  
Emma was being evasive about it too, even calling him selfish earlier. She was convinced he was better off not remembering all of this. But despite all the trauma they had been through, no one agreed with her. He knew Emma would eventually see reason. This was just how dealt with stuff. Denial was her knee jerk reaction.

Henry didn't know they were his family yet, but even so, he couldn't let his son think the pirate was cooler than him. Hook was only too happy to take credit for teaching Henry to navigate when it had been Neal that taught him. So Neal had taken matters into his own hands and taught Henry something much cooler than sailing. Lock picking.  
"Isn't this illegal?" Henry asked skeptically.  
"Technically, but I'm not teaching this to you so you can go break into places," Neal replied. Henry raised an eyebrow.  
"Then why are you teaching me?" the boy asked.  
"For survival reasons. Despite what we'd like to think, this is a dangerous world. If you get locked up somewhere you don't want to be or need to get in somewhere to safety, you'll have this skill. Might save your life," Neal mentioned, as Henry watched him intently and almost expertly pick the lock on his room at Granny's.  
"Viola," Neal announced, as the door swung open.  
"That's a deadbolt...how did you do that?" Henry asked in amazement.  
"It's all about the tumblers," Neal said, as he locked the door again and stepped aside for Henry.  
"Now...I'll teach you if you're still interested," he added. Henry nodded eagerly. Phase one was a success and once they were done, he gently prodded Henry off to David, promising him that he had something really cool to teach him too.

~*~

Neal wasn't alone in his ill feelings toward the pirate. David was not amused by Henry's sudden adoration of Captain Hook either; neither was Snow for that matter.  
"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Snow asked her husband, as she hurried after his long strides. He walked really fast when he was on a mission.  
"You said you wanted to take action, so we're taking action. Neal is with him now and it will be our turn next," David replied.  
"David...maybe we're overreacting," Snow fretted.  
"Our grandson would rather spend time with a pirate than us. But not after today," David said with determination.  
"It's dangerous! Not to mention illegal. And what exactly is Neal teaching him right now?" Snow asked.  
"Neal didn't elaborate. He just said that no pirate was going to be cooler in the eyes of his son than him. As for safe? It couldn't be safer and as far as legal? I'm the Sheriff," he reminded, as he kissed her cheek, though she looked less than convinced. Neal and Henry came out of the diner.

"So...Neal says we're gonna do something fun?" Henry asked. David grinned.  
"We are," David said, as he tossed him the truck keys. Neal chuckled, as Henry's mouth dropped open in surprise.  
"Are you serious?" Henry stammered. David nodded.  
"If H...Killian can teach you to sail, then I thought I could teach you to drive," the prince said, as they got into the truck. Neal stood beside Snow, who looked really worried.  
"This is a bad idea," she lamented.  
"Probably, but he'll forget all about sailing with the pirate," Neal replied. Snow cried out and Neal winced, as Henry clipped the mailbox. Neal laughed.  
"Better than my first time driving. I hit a pole," Neal joked, trying to ease Snow's worry. She smiled at him in exasperation. Though they didn't remember the missing year, Neal had fallen into an amiable friendship with Emma's parents. He found them very easy to be around and talk to; more so than he would have guessed. Despite not being raised by them, he had found that Emma was so much like her parents that it almost hurt.

He was torn, because he told Emma to go find Tallahassee, even if it wasn't with him. And she had in New York, but he couldn't help but feel that she was missing something. He wasn't talking about himself, though he was hopeful. He still loved her and always would. But he knew she would regret it if she walked away from her parents. He only hoped she realized it sooner rather than later.  
Snow and David didn't say it, but he knew they would be heartbroken if Emma and Henry ended up leaving. He also knew them well enough now that they would let her go if that's what she really wanted. He had to hope it wasn't though.  
"That was awesome!" Henry announced excitedly, as he rejoined them on the sidewalk.  
"Better than sailing?" David asked.  
"No contest!" Henry exclaimed.  
"Glad you had fun, kid," Neal said.  
"Yeah...sorry about the mailbox," Henry replied.  
"No problem...we'll fix it," David said, as he noticed the soft smile on his wife's face.

"You know Henry...maybe after the baby is born, Mary can teach you something cool too," David mentioned.  
"Oh, I'm not sure I have anything cool to teach him, honey," she replied.  
"Like what?" Henry asked curiously.  
"Well...Mary happens to be an expert in archery," David really.  
"Really? That's awesome! I've always wanted to do archery. You could really teach me?" he asked excitedly. Snow looked surprised.  
"Uh...of course, I'd love to!" she said, a beautiful smile eclipsing her face, which was exactly what David was going for.  
"This has been the best day ever," Henry announced, as they entered the loft.  
"So I take it you had fun, huh kid?" Emma asked, as she gave him a half hug.

"It was awesome, Mom. Neal taught me how to pick a lock and David let me drive his truck!" Henry announced. Both men winced, as Regina glared at them and Emma looked torn between annoyed and amused.  
"You did what?!" Regina snapped.  
"It's fine Regina…" David assured.  
"Not for that mailbox," Snow murmured. Her step-mother was trying to stay mad, but the happiness on Henry's face melted her anger away.  
"I guess as long as you had fun, kid," Emma said.  
"I did. I thought sailing was fun, but spending the day with David and Neal was way better," Henry replied. Hook snorted derisively, but was ignored. Emma shot her father and Neal a look, noticing they were both beaming.  
"What can I say, I have a reckless, carefree...fun side," her father joked and Emma couldn't help but smile back. Neal quietly watched the exchange, truly hoping that Emma was seeing that this was exactly where she belonged. Home...with her family. With them. Snow smiled fondly at the exchange too, noticing it as well.  
"So...dinner at Granny's?" Snow suggested. They all chorused in agreement.  
"Can I drive?" Henry asked.  
"No!" everyone answered.


	42. Hope

AN: This is a prompt of my own creation. It's Snow's point of view from the time she went on the run from Regina up to where she parted ways with Charming at the Troll Bridge. It's a bit of angst, dealing with Snow's feelings. I feel that Snow's pain is glossed over and ignored. We get plenty of the pains of certain former villains, but rarely do the true victims get much of a voice.

If you have requested a prompt, I promise I'm not ignoring it and will get to it once I find the voice for your request. :)

Once Upon a Snowing

Hope

Snow ran as fast as could through the thick forest, as the Black Knights gained on her. She passed a tree where a wanted poster with her face on it was tacked. Tears blurred her vision, as she ran and the vicious words stung. Murder. Treason. Crimes Against the Queen. Such ugly accusations.  
One week ago, she was a princess with her whole life ahead of her. Sweet, naive, perhaps a bit spoiled, but her mother had made sure to teach her to always be kind; to do good. She was the apple of her father's eye. Snow knew he wasn't a perfect man, but she had been too naive to see the cracks in his marriage to Regina or see the thinly veiled hatred that Regina harbored for her beneath the skin.

She had never meant to tell Cora the secret. She was but a child, even more naive and still grieving the loss of her mother. At ten-years-old, the thought that a mother could be anything but wonderful had truly never occurred to her. Again, it was naive, but she had been ten, after all.  
She loved her father dearly though, so when the Black Knights had stormed toward her in the palace gardens, claiming she was to be arrested for her father's murder by order of the Queen, she had frozen. Fortunately, she had managed to move well enough to flee her castle, the very place she had rarely left in her young life, and tumbled into the thick forest. 

She would have been caught right away had she not tumbled down a steep ravine and hidden in the pile of leaves at the bottom, quietly sobbing in grief at Regina's betrayal and all her wounds.  
She had limped to the nearest village when it was safe and her people had taken pity on her. They hid her, cleaned her up, fed her, and gave her more suitable clothing for dwelling in the forest. Her ruined dress provided no warmth or maneuverability. It was clear that her people did not believe the Queen's claims and still harbored a great deal of loyalty to her father.

Snow was mostly on her own after that, forced to grow up very quickly. Thankfully, she had kept up her archery skills after Hercules had begun her training and had managed to catch game. She had always loved animals and so she sobbed the whole time she skinned her first rabbit. She managed to catch enough game on most days to fill her stomach, usually getting by with merely one meal a day.

Over time, she got better and learned to make snares from the local villagers, allowing her to catch more game. Skinning her game got easier, until she didn't even feel a twinge of regret any longer. This was her life; always her or them, eat or be eaten, kill or be killed.  
Most nights, she cried herself to sleep in whatever small tree trunk or hovel she had managed to find that day. She was just a child when she made that mistake. She had never meant to hurt Regina, but she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be hunted like an animal. She knew Regina was in pain, but so was Snow.  
Regina's pain spurred her hatred on and Snow's pain helped her survive. Holding onto hope wasn't easy, but she decided then that the Queen would not break her. She still cried many nights, for the cold and despair and loneliness was sometimes too much. But she resolved the next day that she would not be broken. Lost perhaps, but never broken.

By her twenty-fifth birthday, Snow White was the Enchanted Forest's most notorious bandit, earning her comparisons to Sherwood Forest's own Robin Hood. But Regina's need for vengeance only grew into an obsession and the bandit princess experienced one close call after another.  
Perhaps her closest call was at the hands of notorious bounty hunter the Woodcutter. Her capture had been successful and she was sure her death would be quite imminent at the Queen's hands, as she was locked in his horrifying mobile dungeon. But a passerby saved her life and together, they took the bounty hunter down. She never saw his face, but she imagined his eyes to be as kind as his voice.

By the time she was twenty-eight, she realized that Regina would never stop until she saw her dead. So Snow accepted that leaving her Kingdom would be the only way she might survive. Fleeing the Enchanted Forest wasn't cheap though and she set her sights on a royal carriage one afternoon. A carefully laid trap lured the royal from his carriage and allowed her to snatch a pouch of jewels from a naggy princess with a bad attitude.  
What she didn't count on was the Prince being clever enough to discover her ruse with the fallen tree and give chase. What surprised her more is that he caught her, only stopping his attempt to subdue her when he discovered she was female. He called her a girl, but Snow White hadn't been a girl in a very long time. She was a woman and made that quite clear with a rock to his face. She fled, rolling her eyes, as he promised to find her.  
Yeah right...no one was going to find her. She had the jewels and she'd be boarding the first available ship out of this place.

Surprises were not something Snow had come to enjoy. Finding herself strung up in a net with that handsome face staring up at her with a smugness she wanted to slap off him was perhaps the biggest surprise she had in a long time. She was bandit Snow, after all. She was not often bested by many these days. But this arrogant, charming prince, who had infuriated her from the moment she encountered him had done as he promised. He found her, captured her, and requested she return a ring inside the pouch, claiming she was welcome to rest of the baubles. That surprised her too. Most royals were greedy and she didn't expect him to be different. First chance she got when he cut her down, she pushed him into the stream and ran off, still with his baubles, only to run straight into a Black Knight.  
She had been in serious trouble then when he managed to get her on his horse. She was sure it was over and then a carefully aimed arrow had eliminated the Black Knight and he was helping her up. She was stunned. He had no reason to save her, especially after she had shoved him in the river. She couldn't stop looking at him with anything other than awe. He stated it was the honorable thing to do, but his eyes told of more.

When they arrived at the Troll Bridge, things quickly went bad and they fought together. For the first time since she had been on the run, she wasn't fighting alone. She managed to get the pouch of jewels back from them and prepared to flee. But as she turned back and saw he wasn't behind her, she witnessed him at the mercy of the trolls, as they prepared to kill him. Her heart hammered in her chest and the thought of him being killed left her with an empty feeling she wasn't prepared for.  
Almost without thinking, she used the dark fairy dust she was saving and turned the trolls into bugs, which were easily squashed.  
When he expressed his awe at her saving his life, she parroted his line about honor back to him. But she was sure her eyes spoke of more. And as they prepared to part ways, she felt an ache in her heart at that. She wondered if he did too.

She returned the pouch of jewels to him and he offered her the rest of them, stating he only required the ring. But she politely refused and she wasn't quite sure why. The jewels would have bought her passage out of the Kingdom. But suddenly, she wasn't so eager to leave.  
When he opened the pouch and fished the ring out, he looked at him fondly, jokingly commenting that it probably wasn't her style. What had possessed her to try the thing on she was unsure at the time. But she was struck by the way the silver band with a peridot gem looked so right on her finger, like it was meant to be there.  
She wasn't the only one struck by it, for the look of longing reverence on his face was unmistakable. So she had to break the tension by taking it off and commenting that he was right. It wasn't her style.

They parted ways, but not before he made it clear that he would find her should she ever need anything. She almost believed him and could not imagine at that time what he would come to mean to her. She was a lost princess, but it was that day in the shadow of the troll bridge that she found her home. It was not a place, not her palace or her lavish room with the canopy bed she had once had. It was him. Somehow, this Charmingly infuriating prince restored her hope in a way she didn't know was possible again. Hope bloomed in the lost princess' heart again that day. Hope for an actual future. Hope for a life of more than just surviving. And even more, perhaps hope for true love, a concept she regarded as fake and silly at the beginning of that very day. But now, she almost believed in it again; that perhaps true love could be real, after all...


	43. Sick of It

Once Upon a Snowing

Sick of It

"This is the same exact person that put us under a sleeping curse...five minutes ago,"  
The words echoed in Snow's head, as he lay curled against Charming. Sure, the curse was broken and she was happily reunited with the man she loved. They had a private reunion of their own, several times in fact, and she should have been exhausted. Yet, she was wide awake, thinking about all they had endured.  
Those words expressed just how frustrated Snow was sometimes. She didn't often let it show like that, but it was no wonder. Her words had been brushed aside. I mean, how dare she think the Evil Queen didn't deserve happiness? A long sigh escaped her lips and she recalled venting those frustrations to her daughter after that evening. She usually didn't unload on Emma like that. That's always something she only did with Charming. He knew exactly how to soothe her emotions, most of the time with a simple kiss to her forehead or his arms around her. It never truly healed those scars she would always bare, but he at least made them bearable. Still, it had been good for her to talk to Emma about her own feelings, even if she felt a bit guilty. Despite being the same age, Emma was the child and she was the parent. Emma wasn't supposed to see the cracks in her armor...

~*~

A few days ago

Snow stormed into the loft, after leaving the diner early. Celebrating the happiness of a woman that had destroyed hers was too much. And she was tired hearing about how much the Queen had suffered. Snow knew suffering too and she felt herself tear up, as she gazed at her sleeping husband. Gently, she put her sleeping son down in his bassinet and then sat down beside him on the bed. 

She and Charming weren't perfect. They had made mistakes and had regrets, but for the most part, they had always tried to be good people. They didn't have to try not to kill people. It was never Snow's first instinct to want to rip out someone's heart. It was her first instinct to protect those she loved and it had led to her doing things she regretted. But murder had never been something she had to try not to do. Yet a woman who confessed that her first instinct was to rip out a person's throat was merrily on her way to happiness, while Snow sat next to her other half, wishing his eyes would open, but knowing they wouldn't. All because of a secret she had told as a child that she should have never been entrusted with in the first place.   
"I don't know how much longer I can do this, Charming. I need you. I need you to tell me it's going to be all right like you always do, even if we don't know if it is. I need you to hold me and kiss my hair and tell me to have faith. I need to see your smile and the way your eyes light up when you look at me and our children," she sobbed for several moments, clutching his hand, until she heard a soft voice.  
"Mom?" Emma called into the loft. Snow nearly panicked and started furiously wiping her tears away. She gazed into the broken mirror on her vanity and tried to make herself presentable, however futile it was.   
"Just a minute honey," she called, as she checked on her sleeping baby and then came out from behind the curtain. 

"Mom…" Emma said, as she could clearly see her mother had been crying.   
"I'm fine sweetheart...really," Snow insisted.  
"You're not fine. Please talk to me," Emma pleaded.  
"You don't need to be burdened with my problems, especially when you have your own. I know you're still hurting since Hook left," Snow said.   
"And sometimes I get caught up in my own pain. I forget that you have pain too. It was pretty clear that a lot of people have, but when I saw the Queen walk off into the sunset tonight, I realized that you're literally in hell right now," Emma replied.   
"It's tough...but I'm fine honey," Snow tried to deflect.   
"You're not fine...stop saying you're fine," Emma snapped.  
"You and Dad are not fine. Yesterday, I told Dad that my fiance killed his father and left me. And you know what? He somehow shoved his anger aside and comforted me. Then today, you find out the Queen gets off scot free while you and Dad are still cursed. Yet you ask me if I'm okay?" Emma ranted.  
"I mean when did I become such a brat?" Emma lamented.

"Sweetie, you're not a brat. We all get a little caught up in our own stuff sometimes," Snow soothed.  
"You and Dad don't. Hell, when you do, I've seen people chide you for it. I've chided you for it. You and Dad almost always put your own crap aside to help me or Regina. And you keep getting screwed over for it!" Emma cried.  
"Honey...none of this is your fault," Snow said.   
"I know...it's the Queen. Dammit, she's my best friend, but it's Regina's fault! All of it!" Emma cried. But Snow was silent.  
"Mom…" Emma prompted.  
"What do you want me to say, Emma?" Snow asked, feeling a bit lost.  
"I want you to yell and scream about how unfair it is! I want you to be angry! I want you to feel like you're allowed to feel something without fear that someone will call you out!" Emma cried.  
"I'm not sure that's going to solve anything, honey," Snow said dejectedly.  
"Probably not...but at least it might be therapeutic," Emma said. But still Snow held back, keeping that roaring inferno inside. So Emma tried something else.  
"You know...I blamed you and Dad for abandoning me for a long time," she stated.  
"We did. It was never our intention for you to be alone...but it happened and it was our fault. My fault…" Snow lamented.  
"Yeah...I let it rest on your shoulders, but you and Dad aren't the only people to blame. Others had a hand it and more than just Regina. Blue, Gepetto, and Archie. I mean who needs enemies with friends like that," she said.   
"I don't think they meant to do harm. Gepetto was only trying to protect his child. I understand that," Snow replied.  
"Yeah maybe...but you should hate Blue's guts," Emma spat.   
"Hate doesn't get us anywhere, Emma. Regina should be the prime example of that," Snow chided. 

"That's awfully diplomatic of you," Emma goaded.   
"I'm not sure what you want from me, Emma," Snow spat, a little harsher than she wanted to. But her daughter smirked. She was getting somewhere now.   
"I want you to stop holding in this anger. With Dad around, you're able to let it go pretty easily it seems, but it's there and it's worse if you don't let it out. It's just us. You can say whatever the hell you want and no one else will know," Emma said, as he hand glowed and she put a shield around her sleeping baby brother.   
"Now Neal won't even hear you and get scared," Emma tempted. Snow stared at her for a long moment and then back at her husband, who couldn't open his eyes, because they had once again been screwed over by someone who felt it was her right to inflict pain on them. Then came the explosion

"You know what? You're right...I hate the Evil Queen! There...I said it! I may love Regina, but I hate that part of her that did all this to us! Dammit...she's not the only one who's ever suffered! I was barely an adult when she forced me to run away from the only home I ever knew. I was hunted, Emma, like some animal! Then she sent some woodcutter after me who locked me in his dungeon. Who knows what he had in mind for me before he turned me over to the Queen. Oh, and then she almost burned me alive. But you were there for that one. Then she used my true love to force me to bite into her poison apple and eternal sleep awaited me. But she didn't stop there. She just had to win, so she cursed us and ripped you and your father away from me for twenty-eight years!" Snow cried.  
"And then she has the audacity to claim herself the victim when I didn't forgive her right away. That I saw what I thought was her kill Archie and believed it, because what reason had she given me not to?" Snow ranted.

"Then I killed Cora...a woman who would have killed us all without a second thought and yet I was the villain then. And Marco...I might have said I regretted slapping him that day, but I don't. I should have marched right over to the convent and punched Blue in the face. But no, I'm Snow White, and I'm put on a pedestal above everyone else. And when I fall off that pedestal, I had better be prepared to be kicked for it," Snow shouted. 

"And don't even get me started on your fiance. Robert's death has haunted Charming his entire life, but it's okay, Hook's "good" now so there's no reason for him to be angry, perish the thought! It's only something that has eaten at your father his entire life!" Snow cried, as she finally broke down in sobs again. Emma held her mother and let her cry against her.   
"I'm sorry...you don't need this," Snow said, as she tried to pull away.  
"I'm fine Mom...let me do the comforting for once. It shouldn't always be about me," Emma replied.   
"I just...I don't usually let it get to me. I mean, I vent to your father and he's always so comforting. He takes me in his arms and kisses my head and just lets me ramble to my heart's content. I miss him...I need him…" Snow sobbed.   
"I know...we'll break this curse," Emma promised. Snow sniffed.  
"There might not be a way," Snow replied.  
"Come on Mom...you of all people know there's always hope," Emma told her. Snow hummed.  
"You really believe all that hope stuff I always spout?" she asked.  
"I do...really. Dad believes it too and Henry. He takes after you in that respect. He always believes. He always has hope and he gets that from you," she promised.  
"Thanks honey," Snow said, as they sat there in each other's arms for a while longer…

~*~

Snow smiled gently at the memory. She wasn't exactly proud of her little episode, but Emma had been right. She needed it. She had felt so close to her daughter in that moment...and then Hook returned and Emma's focus was back to him. Snow understood, she supposed. She herself would do anything to get Charming back.  
That's why she had given Emma the poppy, what she thought might be the only way to break the sleeping curse at the time. She had hoped Emma might choose them and her baby brother. She hadn't and she and Charming were still trying to accept that, at least privately. On the surface, it was all smiles for their daughter. As Queen, she had been forced to put her people before Emma when they had opened that door. And in her guilt, she had been willing to give up everything for her, even raising her son, as much as that would have killed them.

Somehow, everything worked out, though she knew how badly it could have gone too. Emma chose Killian over them and she would spend probably the rest of her life trying to be okay with that; they both would. But as she felt his arms around her, somehow she knew she could do it with him by her side. How they truly felt on certain matters, whether it be Hook or others that had wronged them without consequence, would never be known to anyone else but them. For Snow and Charming, they would step back onto those pedestals that people put them on. And when one or both of them inevitably stumbled again, they would be there to catch each other when no one else would, because they would never be separated again...


	44. The Reason

AN: Mama Bear Snow asked for a one shot of Snow remembering holding Henry as a baby during the curse. I set this in the future, as Henry prepares to leave Storybrooke for college. I'll say this is AU, because it probably won't follow what they do in season 7. This is a short one, but I feel it still conveys Snow's feelings quite well.

Once Upon a Snowing

The Reason

Snow sighed, as they enjoyed dinner at Granny's. But this wasn't one of the normal family dinners they had come to enjoy together weekly. This would be the last family dinner that Henry would attend for quite some time. Tomorrow, Henry would leave for college. He was all grown up and ready to set off into the world to experience what it had to offer. Snow was happy for him, but also sad that she wouldn't see her grandson every day. She had watched him grow up, even if she was cursed for the first ten years of his life. He looked so grown up and was so tall and handsome now.

She knew they still had Neal growing up to look forward to, something they were both taking great joy in. She smiled at her four-year-old son, as he sat in Henry's lap. When they told Neal that Henry was going away to college, their little boy had cried. But Henry had promised him he would be home on holidays and they could Skype on the weekends. That seemed to appease Neal for the most part, but he had been clinging to Henry all evening.  
Snow recalled the first time she had seen Henry. She had been cursed and he had been just a few months old at most. Regina had been overtired and desperate enough for relief that she had placed the tiny baby in her arms. And for those few moments, Mary Margaret had been in complete awe. For a moment, the fog in her mind created by the curse had lifted ever so slightly when she looked at him. She hadn't realized what she was feeling in that moment at the time. But looking back, she knew her mind was recalling giving birth to Emma.   
Her real memories had been straining to get through to her, even if only slightly. Without even knowing it, Henry had been the catalyst to breaking the curse since day one. Emma may have been the Savior, but Henry had made it possible for her to be. His belief had saved them all. His belief was the reason she got her daughter back, the reason she got her husband back. He was the reason the curse was broken and the reason they were all a family. She shuddered to think about what would have happened if Henry had never come to them or Regina hadn't reconsidered taking him back to Boston and leaving him with social services.

She felt David squeeze her hand and she met his eyes, as he gazed at her lovingly. He likely knew exactly what she was thinking, for they never really needed words for that.  
Henry going to college was a bittersweet event, indeed. She was just glad they had many, many years before Neal was ready for the same. She knew it would fly by in a blink of an eye, like years often tended to do. But the future no longer frightened her. For no matter what happened, this family would always find each other...


	45. Fantasies

AN: SecretLoveCara requested a one-shot of Snowing finding ways to keep the excitement and spice in their sex life. Though I dislike the stigma this fandom has that Snowing is somehow boring in bed(even though 2x10 suggests otherwise), I wrote this prompt. It is my headcanon though that Snow and Charming have no trouble in this area. Their expressions, gestures, and the looks suggest that the passion is prevalent. This is what I came up with. Charming decides to fulfill one of his wife's "fantasies". I will write a follow-up to this one too with Snow fulfilling one of Charming's "fantasies" if people want it. I'll warn you now, this one is rated M for sexual content. You've been warned.

Once Upon a Snowing

Fantasies  
With the final battle over, things had finally calmed in Storybrooke. For the first time in their marriage, Snow and Charming were allowed to breathe. Love and passion had always flowed so effortlessly between them, but actually having quiet moments together had always been a rare thing. There had always been some threat or evil hanging over them. But now all that had changed. They had all this time for quiet moments together, raising their son, side by side. No more fighting and curses and separations. Just them. Snow and Charming. Husband and wife. Parents. And lovers…

Sex had always been good between them, great even. Being in love helped that, but mostly because they had always been so in tune, so in sync with each other. Their feelings ran very deeply, as true love usually did, so when that love was expressed physically, it was nothing short of amazing. The physicality in their relationship was yet another extension of how perfect they were together.

Before, sex had been accomplished through no little effort between crisis after crisis. With their loft being a virtual revolving door at times, they had gotten creative, carving out time whenever and wherever possible. But now...that was no longer necessary. They now had much more time for each other and took full advantage.  
They would never be bored with each other and the sex was never dull. He was fond of telling her when they were cuddled together in the afterglow that he could make love to her for eternity and never get enough. And she felt the same about him. Together, they always managed to make their time together wonderful.

At times though, they both missed the excitement of ravishing each other between battles or with the prevalent threat of being caught in the act while they made love at what some would probably consider inappropriate times or places.  
Many a lake in the Enchanted Forest where any passerby could happen upon them. Parking the truck at the edge of woods where any car could drive by. Then there were the times in the jungle in Neverland. Or the naughty time Snow had picked the lock on Cruella's room at the Inn in Underbrooke and used her bed. Snow admitted after that it had been risky, but she felt the need for revenge on her for making out with Charming when that was supposed to be solely her pleasure.  
They wouldn't have changed their new, peaceful life now for the world. But they were now discovering they had time to fulfill certain...fantasies and started taking great pleasure in doing so. 

Though Snow could have never imagined what was in store for her one night in particular. In fact, she had almost forgotten expressing this highly erotic fantasy when he had expertly coaxed it from her one night when they were cuddling in the afterglow. She never expected him to take her seriously, let alone be able to pull it off, since said fantasy happened to take place in her classroom. But she should have known better when it came to Charming and his legendary determination when it came to her.

He was determined to fulfill his wife's fantasy and he began planning it in secret. Getting the privacy they needed in her classroom was the tricky part. He waited for parent/teacher conferences to roll around again and set his plan in motion on the last evening. He had peeked at her conference schedule and showed up to the school, just after her very last conference ended. He dropped off Neal earlier with Granny and then hurried back home to dress in the proper attire needed. Getting the proper attire back from Gold had been it's own headache, as the shop owner was far too amused when he inquired about buying it back. He hadn't even told him why he wanted it, but he suspected the imp knew exactly why.

He peered into the room where his wife was packing up her things for the night, as it was nearly nine p.m. already. He put the piece of cardboard he had specifically cut in the small window on the door, ensuring that no one could see in, just as she looked up. She was stunned for a moment, trying to figure out why her husband was wearing his formal clothes, ones from the Enchanted Forest no less. Then with a sharp intake of breath, she remembered the fantasy she had confessed to him.  
"Prince Charming…" she uttered.  
"Miss Blanchard," he addressed, as he swept dramatically in her direction, coming to tower over her.  
"I don't understand...how is this happening?" she asked.  
"You wished for it, Miss Blanchard. You wished for your Prince Charming to come here and sweep you off your feet," he replied.  
"I did...but that was only part of the wish," she said. He smirked and she shivered, as she was backed against the chalkboard.  
"Oh I know...and now I'm here to fulfill your entire wish, Miss Blanchard," he purred. She panted, as he took her arms and locked them above her head and kissed her throat. She bit her bottom lip to keep a whimper back, as she felt his strong hands slip under her skirt and grip her thighs.

"Sweet Miss Blanchard...your fantasies are highly inappropriate," he chided playfully.  
"Mmm...you mean the ones where Prince Charming fucks me against my own chalkboard or the one he takes me on my desk or I ride him in my own chair?" she rattled off. He smirked and slowly started undoing her cardigan. She yelped, as he picked her up and deposited her on the desk, while kissing her passionately, earning soft mewls from her.  
"Let's start here and see how many fantasies of yours I can fulfill, Miss Blanchard," he leered.  
"Is this the part of my fantasy where I get to see what's underneath all these clothes, Prince Charming?" she asked, feigning innocence and biting her bottom lip. It made him want to suck on those lips with his own.  
He smirked and shed his red jacket, followed by the white tunic underneath, letting her eyes drink in his bare chest. She bit her bottom lip, as he undid his belt and she stilled his hand.  
"One part of my fantasy is getting to do this part myself," she said.  
"Of course...by all means," he replied. She slowly pushed the tight leather passed his hips and down his legs. Her eyes locked on the quivering length between his legs.  
"Am I everything you envisioned in your fantasy, Miss Blanchard?" he asked.  
"Yes...oh yes…" she uttered, as she felt need curl in her core. She almost hissed, as she clenched her thighs together to momentarily dull the ache between her legs. Her underwear was drenched and she palmed her hands along his torso,  
"There's only one problem now," he said.  
"Problem?" she squeaked.  
"You're still wearing far too many clothes, Miss Blanchard," he said. She shivered, as his eyes skated appreciatively over her.  
"Are...are you going to do something about that, Prince Charming?" she asked, casting a coy gaze at him.  
"Yes Miss Blanchard, I'm going to undress you until you're bare before my eyes," he purred, as he slowly undid her sensible cardigan, finding a very not sensible sexy red bra beneath it.

"Tell me, Miss Blanchard...in your fantasies, did Prince Charming put his hands on you?" he inquired with a whisper in her ear. She gasped, as he sucked the lobe between his teeth, nibbling gently.  
"Mmm...y...yes he did," she stammered.  
"Where...where did he put his hands?" he hissed, as her head lolled back and he devoured her throat.  
"Ev...everywhere…" she uttered.  
"Tell me...tell me you want my hands on you. I want to hear you say it," he demanded, as he lightly bit at her neck, guaranteeing she'd have a mark there.  
"I...I want your hands on me, Prince Charming. I want them everywhere…" she cried. Her bra snapped open and the straps dangled off her shoulders. She gasped, as he tossed the garment away, leaving her entire torso bare.

He captured her lips again and she moaned into his kiss, as he cupped her breasts in his strong hands, gently squeezing and flicking his thumbs over her hardened nipples.  
"Ohhhh…" she whimpered, as he grazed his teeth down her neck, trailing open mouth kisses. He pulled her even closer, as he kissed down the valley between her breasts. Gasps and mewls escaped her lips, as lips mouth closed over one of her nipples and he suckled gently. His skilled tongue flicked the sensitive bud and he paid the same attention to the other soft, gorgeous mound of flesh. Snow's head lolled and her eyes rolled back, as he worshipped her breasts, something he always loved doing. David had long ago mapped her entire body with his lips and he never tired of traveling those paths. And it never ceased to bring her unspeakable pleasure when his hands and mouth were on her like this.  
Her panting increased, as his hands slipped her skirt down her over her hips and it fell to a puddle on the floor. She was hot all over, as he slipped his fingers inside her underwear.

"Miss Blanchard...you're so wet…" he purred.  
"Mmm...you've done that to me, Prince Charming," she retorted. He smirked.  
"Then I'd say I'm living up to your fantasy so far then," he stated, as he slid two fingers inside her, feeling her clench tightly around them.  
"Gods...please…" she pleaded, as she bucked her hips.  
"I want to hear you say it, Miss Blanchard. I want to hear you tell me what you want me to do now," he demanded.  
"Take me...now...please," she demanded back.  
"Right here...on your desk?" he prompted.  
"Mmm...yes! Fuck me hard...right here," she begged. He finally gave them both what they wanted and pushed inside her.  
"Ahhh…" she cried out, as he buried himself all the way inside her. He bent over her, gazing into her lust clouded eyes and locked her arms above her head. And then he began moving, quickly building in speed. Her legs locked tightly around his chest, as he took her ravenously, fucking her hard and deeply. She was beside herself in a haze of pleasure, her entire body trembling, as she surrendered completely to him. Her back arched in an erotic bow and her breasts bobbed in his face with each hammering thrust. When she came, she screamed loudly and he released her arms, so he could grip her hips, while searching for his own. He came seconds behind her and spilled inside her. He extracted his slick cock and gathered her in his arms, as he stumbled back into her chair. They collapsed into it together, panting hard and their slick skin glistened together, as they slowly came down.

"Well...did I live up to your fantasy, Miss Blanchard?" he purred.  
"No...you shattered it. Nothing I ever dreamed of could ever come close to being as good as that was," she purred back.  
"I have more of your fantasies to fulfil," he promised. She smirked.  
"You do...but there's another I'd rather have tonight," she mentioned.  
"Anything you desire, my darling Miss Blanchard," he said.  
"Did you arrive here by horseback?" she asked coyly. He smirked. She knew him well. He had rode one of their horses here from the farm.  
"Of course…" he answered.  
"Then the next part of my fantasy is to be carried off with you to your horse and for you to take me to your castle," she said.  
"Even if my castle is beautiful two story farm house?" he promised and she smiled, as she bit her bottom lip.  
"Especially if it's that," she answered.  
"Then when we get there, I shall carry you inside as if you are the most precious treasure in all the realms," he promised.  
"And then you shall take me to your bed and make love to me again. And then you will hold me in your arms all night," she added.  
"I will do both of these tonight...and every night you wish for the rest of our lives," he continued.  
"I like forever better," she countered and he smiled.  
"Forever it is then, Miss Blanchard...my Snow White," he purred, as she kissed him and they got dressed. But as he put his white tunic back on, he took his red overcoat and wrapped her in it, before sweeping her into his arms, bridal style.  
True to his word, he carried her out to his horse and placed her on the animal, before mounting himself. And the horse started off in the gentle trot, as held his princess close and took her off to their castle...


	46. Fantasies II

Once Upon a Snowing  
Fantasies II  
Snow wore quite possibly the naughtiest smirk he had ever seen. But he supposed he made quite the picture.  
She had to admit, one of his fantasies came as a bit of surprise, though she knew of how her husband was secretly thrilled when she dominated him. So when he confessed that he enjoyed a demanding bandit Snow, she was eager to give him what they both wanted. He gazed up at her hungrily, as she walked around the room in a skimpy pair of white panties, matching corset, white silk nylons and white garters. That color on her alone sent him into overload, especially combined with the miles of milky skin his eyes soaked up.

"Poor Sheriff Charming...you fell right into my trap," she purred, as she slowly traced the riding crop along his face and down his bare chest. He swallowed thickly, trying to calm himself, for the bulge in his pants was already painful.  
"Kidnapping and tying up a Sheriff is a serious offense, bandit," he warned. Her perfect red lips curled into a smug smirk.  
"Well...you're mine now, Sheriff and I plan to never let you go. Besides, I'm a bandit, " she whispered in his ear, before blowing gently. He moaned in response..  
"I have no use for your laws, Sheriff and you will submit to me," she purred, as she licked the shell of his ear.

He groaned again and his hips jerked involuntarily, just adding to her smugness.  
"Can I at least ask what you plan to do with me then?" he questioned. She was silent and straddled his legs, as she undid his belt.  
"Oh I think you'll be able to infer exactly what I'm going to do with you soon enough," she replied, as she undid his jeans and slowly pulled them down, discarding them to the floor.  
"Your underwear looks a bit tight and uncomfortable," she commented playfully, as she traced a skilled hand along the waistband.  
"Please…" he begged. She took the riding crop and gently traced it along his handsome face and those kissable lips.  
"Shh...I only want to hear you speak when I tell you to," she ordered, as she brought her lips mere centimeters from his. He arched toward her, wanting her lips on his, but she maintained her command and pulled back, leaving him completely hot and bothered.  
"It's time I continue my full body search, Sheriff," she said sultrily, as she pulled his underwear down. She watched hungrily and bit her bottom lip, as his fully erect cock sprang free from its confines.  
"Why Sheriff Charming...you are a big boy," she purred. He moaned, as she wrapped her small hand around his hard shaft. He went rigid and balled his fists, as she licked the tip of his cock. He pulled on his restraints and shuddered, as she put her mouth around the head. She hummed, as she sucked on him and her raven haired head fell forward, as she bobbed her head along his length. Hearing him sing her name made her feel hot all over and she increased her pace, enjoying watching him come apart, as she fucked him with her mouth. She was ready when he came and pulled out, watching gloriously, as he came all over her white corset. She gazed at him with desire lidded eyes and stroked his glistening cheek.

"You made quite the mess, Sheriff. I need you to undo my corset now," she said, as she climbed around him.  
"You have to untie me for me to do that," he said eagerly.  
"Mmm...no, I prepared for this very thing," she replied, as she undid one of the loops on his restraints, giving slack to his bonds and allowing him a little more mobility. She sat beside him with her back to him.  
"You're still mine to do with as I please, Sheriff," she reminded.  
"Of course bandit. And I'd love to rip that corset off you right now," he growled. She smirked and eyed him over her shoulder.  
"Why Sheriff...are you saying you want to fuck a bandit?" she asked coyly.  
"I may be a Sheriff, but I am a man first. And you bandit...you are a woman and a beautiful one at that. I'd very much like to fuck you or be fucked by you," he hissed.  
"Those are strong words, Sheriff. Are you sure you can handle a woman...a bandit like me?" she teased.  
"Oh I would very much like to prove I can," he answered.  
"Then you had better put that pretty mouth to use and undo this blasted corset of mine," she ordered. 

He attacked the laces with his teeth, pulling furiously at the ties. Snow felt it loosen and the erotic act of his mouth working on the garment and his breath on her bare skin was almost too much. She had to keep her thighs clenched together just to keep from quivering in need. She felt the corset fall to the floor, leaving her torso now bare. His lips on her naked back nearly sent her into sensory overload and she couldn't keep the moan back, as his tongue traced sensually along the arch of her back.  
"This is highly unbecoming behavior from a Sheriff…" she breathed.  
"Probably, but when said bandit looks like you, no one in their right mind would blame me for wanting to taste such beauty," he countered.  
"Mmm...tell me Sheriff…" she purred, as she turned, baring her naked breasts to his hungry gaze. He swallowed thickly, as his mouth watered at the sight and his cock twitched, getting hard again.

"What do you want to know?" he managed to get out in a strangled voice.  
"We both know that I'm a very naughty bandit," she purred again, as she traced her riding crop along his chest.  
"Very…" he agreed.  
"If you had the opportunity to punish me...how would you do it?" she inquired.  
"How would you like me to do it?" he growled. She smirked and got up, as she strutted around the room in her heels, topless but still wearing her nylons and panties.  
"Make no mistake, Sheriff Charming. I am still very much in charge and those bonds stay where they are," she warned.  
"Of course...I don't believe I need my hands to deliver your punishment," he warned back. She smirked.  
"You're exactly what I've been looking for. I may be a bandit and I may be in charge, but I do need someone to take care of my...needs. Someone I can trust with such a task. I can't just let anyone make me come," she tempted.  
"You can trust me. I will take you...I will take you any way you want. I will make you come," he responded.  
"Good...because I know exactly what I want," she said, as she kicked off the heels and sat beside him. He watched her snap the garters and slowly pull the tights off, his eyes locking on the last piece of clothing that hid her from him.  
"Put that pretty mouth to use again, Sheriff Charming," she ordered, as she shivered, feeling his teeth graze her hip. He pulled the flimsy garment down her shapely legs and tossed them away.

"Tell me Sheriff...after I captured you and I was bringing you here on my horse, while I had you tied up as you rode behind me...did you think about doing things to me?" she asked. He swallowed, as his eyes drank in her bare form.  
"Yes…" he growled.  
"Tell me…" she demanded.  
"You were so close and I thought about thrusting into you. I thought about how wet and tight you might be. I thought about what it might sound like to make you sing my name," he confessed. She got to her knees and beckoned him to his knees as well. She smirked and turned her back to him, pressing against him and feeling his cock twitch against the small of her back.  
"I want to ride you Sheriff…" she said.  
"It's like you said, bandit. I'm yours to do with as you please," he replied. She shifted and angled her ass, before sinking down onto him, sliding him into her tight, dripping pussy. It was a sharp angle and a mewl of pleasure escaped her lips, as she sheathed him inside her all the way.  
"You feel so big and thick inside me, my Sheriff," she hummed.  
"I am glad I please you, my bandit," he answered.  
"And you shall only ever please me. You are mine, Sheriff," she commanded.  
"Yes…" he agreed.  
"Tell me…" she ordered.  
"I belong only to you, my bandit. I'll never be inside another," he promised.  
"That's very good to hear. Now, I'm going to ride you, Sheriff. I going to ride you until you erupt inside me," she purred.  
"Yes…" he urged.  
"But do not expect me to do all the work. You will put your hands on my hips now," she breathed, as she trembled. He groaned, as she squeezed around him from this sharp angle and it was maddening. 

Snow braced her hands on the bed and started moving. He held her hips tightly, helping her to move along his cock. She glided along his length and the only sounds in the room became their cries of pleasure and the slapping of his hips against her ass.  
"Punish your bandit, Sheriff…" she panted.  
"Take me harder, my Sheriff," she pleaded, as he gripped her hips tighter and increased their pace.  
"You...you feel incredible, bandit," he groaned.  
"Fuck your bandit…" she commanded.  
"Yes…" he groaned, as he obeyed her and pumped with rapid thrusts, slamming his hips against her ass.  
"Mmm...I'm close. Make me come, Sheriff Charming," she ordered. He groaned, as she spasmed around him, clenching and quaking around his surging cock.  
"You're...you're so tight, bandit," he panted.  
"Yes...I don't let just anyone pound my ass, Sheriff. Only you," she purred.  
"Promise?" he pleaded.  
"Mmm...oh yes. Take what belongs to you," she panted, as she started to convulse. He watched with hungry glee, as she came apart, writhing almost violently in his lap and listened to her voice cry out erotic sounds. She felt boneless and fell further forward, as he continued to take her hard and deeply, searching for his own release. Snow mewled and quivered, as she still shuddered from the effects of the stunningly powerful orgasm. He finally could take no more and did just as she commanded, as he erupted inside her, coming just as powerfully. He collapsed, as she extracted him from her hot depths and he fell back against the headboard. She turned and climbed into his lip, straddling him, as she pressed their glistening chests together, brushing her breasts against him.

"I'm going to untie you now, Sheriff. Can I trust you not to run?" she asked.  
"I am yours forever, bandit. I will never leave you," he replied. She smiled and undid the bonds and she relished his arms around her again, as they kissed passionately. He reached down and grabbed the blankets to wrap around them.  
"So...you're mine forever, Sheriff?" she purred, as she rested against his chest. He dropped a kiss to her raven haired head.  
"Eternally...my love is yours eternally," he answered.  
"Good...then my plan worked perfectly. Now you're mine," she purred.  
"Does that make you mine then?" he asked, pecking her on the lips.  
"It most certainly does, which is good, because I have many more fantasies that need fulfilled, my Sheriff," she replied.  
"Mmm...perhaps I should get started then," he purred back. She grinned.  
"I'd like that very much, but like you said, we have eternity," she said, as they kissed tenderly. He pinned her beneath him and kissed her deeply.  
"I think I'm still going to get started on more of those fantasies," he said.  
"Then by all means, Sheriff Charming...give this bandit what she so desperately wants," she replied, as their lips met again and passion anew ignited between them...


	47. Once Upon a Snowing

Once Upon a Snowing

Hindsight

She should have seen the signs, looking back. But then hindsight was always 20/20. With two past pregnancies under her belt, she should have known right away. Working as a teacher and Sheriff, while keeping up with their son kept them busy though.

When Neal started going to school full time, David had decided to take Emma up on her offer to Sheriff part time with her, while still enjoying the farm. He missed working with her and honestly, the people of Storybrooke missed him too.

As always, she and David carved out time for each other too. It helped that Emma and Regina both were always willing to babysit Neal as well. They were careful though or so they thought. It wasn't that they didn't want any more children, but they were also content with the two they had, even if one was grown.

It started when Snow got the flu, which wasn't too surprising. Kids were germ factories, so between their own son and her students, it was anyone's guess where she picked it up. David watched her try to fight and deny it all morning. He could tell her a million times that she was sick, but she'd deny it until she said the words with her own mouth. But even Snow could only deny it so long, so he wasn't surprised when she came out of the bathroom that morning and finally admitted it.

"I'm sick," she said, with a pout.

"I know…and I'm going to make sure you stay in bed," he said, as he helped her.

"But you have work," she protested.

"Emma says everything's pretty quiet, so I'm staying right here with you. Once Neal's off to school, I'll make you some soup," he said.

"Mmm…okay," she said, as her eyes widened and she headed back to the bathroom.

Snow was out for three days, but was well taken care of by her loving husband and went back to work on the fourth day. For a few days after that though, Snow found that, while her appetite had returned, she ended up throwing up a couple times a day. She thought at first maybe it was just leftover from the flu, but should have put it together.

Unfortunately, she ended up giving her colleagues a scare when she collapsed in the teacher's lounge with blood running down her legs.

~*~

When David received the frightening call, he and Emma had rushed to the hospital, grateful that Neal was still in school and unaware of the emergency for now.

"Whale…where is my wife?!" David called, as he rushed into the Emergency Room.

"David!" he heard her call from one of the rooms and rushed in, leaving Whale behind.

"Is my mother okay?" Emma asked. The doctor sighed.

"Physically, she will be. Emotionally is a different story," Whale explained.

"Snow…" David cried, as he hurried to her bedside.

"Oh David…" she cried, as she collapsed in his arms.

"My darling…" he soothed, as he folded her in his arms.

"I didn't even know…" she sobbed.

"Know what?" he asked.

"Charming…I was pregnant," she answered, as she looked at him with tear filled green eyes.

"I lost the baby…" she cried, as she collapsed against him.

"Oh Snow…" he cried, as he held her tightly. They hadn't even known, but they mourned the loss of their unborn child.

"Mommy?" Neal called, as he and Emma peaked into the room. Snow wiped her tears away and tried to put a smile on her face for them.

"Hi baby…" she cooed, as they came to her bedside.

"Oh Mom…" Emma cried, as she hugged her

"I'll be okay…I guess this one just wasn't meant to be," she sniffed, as David kissed her hair.

"But we still have two beautiful children. I think what I need right now is just to do home with my family," she added. David kissed her tenderly.

"I'll get your discharge papers from Whale," he said, as Emma took his place and put her arms around her mother, while Neal climbed up and cuddled with her. The emotional healing would be a longer process than the physical healing, but Snow knew she could get through anything as long as she had her wonderful family with her.


	48. All Hallows' Eve

Once Upon a Snowing

All Hallows' Eve

It was the first Halloween that they were going to be able to enjoy together. Every year since the curse had broken, they had either been fighting some villain or in another realm entirely. So this year, Aesop, the real one, was throwing a Halloween bash at his establishment. They had already dropped Neal off with Granny for the night and then had come home to get ready.

They had decided on Asgardian inspired costumes this year, especially after their new Viking friends had been so insistent that Charming resembled the great Fandral; a hero of theirs. And to be honest, Snow was loving him in leather and armor. She always had. This wasn't much different than the battle armor he had worn in the Enchanted Forest.

She had donned a feminine version of white and gold leather-like armor that conformed to her curves.

"Well...what do you think?" she asked, as he turned and saw his wife dressed like the warrior goddess she was in the tight armor that left a sliver of her midriff bare and the armored skirt that left her incredible legs bare as well for his pleasure. She smirked at his expression of awe and put on the Viking helmet their new friends had insisted she keep.

"Wow…" he uttered, as she sauntered toward him.

"You like?" she inquired.

"Like is an understatement. Exactly how do you expect me to keep my hands off you?" he asked and she giggled.

"Be good...and I'll make it worth your while later tonight," she tempted sultrily, as their lips met passionately. Snow pressed herself against him, as she moved her lips over his.

"We should go," she said. He grunted.

"Or we could stay here…" he tempted and she chuckled.

"There will plenty of time for that later, handsome. I promise," she said, as he put his arm around her and they were off to Aesop's.

The party at Aesop's was a lively event, adults only, and Emma was glad they were finally able to unwind a bit. She chuckled, as she saw Regina coming and signaled Aesop for a refill.

"Well...what do you think?" Regina asked, as she posed and puffed her platinum blonde wig.

"Marilyn Monroe...nice," Emma mused.

"What are you supposed to be?" Regina asked, eyeing her jeans with the pockets turned out, odd red jacket, and weird holographic ball cap. Emma rolled her eyes.

"I'm Marty McFly...you know, from the second Back to the Future where he goes to the year 2015?" Emma asked. Regina raised an eyebrow, clearly lost and the blonde rolled her eyes.

"It happens to be 2015…get it?" she asked, but received stony silence to which the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Whatever...our son thought my costume was awesome. Yours on the other hand would probably scar him for life," she retorted. Regina smirked.

"Oh just wait until you see your parents…" she chuckled. Emma looked weary and then heard the Vikings call out. She turned and saw her parents come in, dressed like they had just arrived from Asgard. The amount of skin her mother was showing was a little surprising, but lately her parents were so relaxed that it made sense her mother was letting loose a little. The normal life suited them...it suited them all.

"Wow Mom...you look hot," she complimented.

"You do," David agreed, as he put his arms around her waist.

"Thanks honey...but um, who are you supposed to be?" Snow asked. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Marty McFly…" she replied, but they still looked a bit lost.

"From Back to the Future II…" she reminded.

"Have we seen that one?" Snow asked. Emma rolled her eyes.

"Henry's right...you two need to watch more movies," she commented.

"We try...but then we get distracted," Snow said, looking up at her husband and he returned her contagious grin.

"Well...I can't un-hear that," Emma deadpanned.

"No one can," Regina complained.

"Your Majesties…" one of the Vikings greeted, as he bowed deeply to them.

"Erik...I've told you to just call us Snow and David," she chided.

"Forgive me, but when one such as you arrives as though she hails from Asgard, only a title of royalty seems appropriate," he responded.

"Fancy a rematch?" Snow asked slyly.

"Here we go again," Emma muttered, as the Viking produced two daggers.

"It would be our honor, Lady Snow," he said, as she took one knife and it sailed across the room into the bulls-eye. The Vikings all cheered for her and Charming joined them, never missing an opportunity to celebrate the woman he loved.

"Huh...Snow White, Queen of the Vikings," Emma quipped.

"Who knew?" Regina added.

After decimating all the competition, as usual, Snow and Charming danced the night away, just like they used to. They had both had a few drinks, but weren't drunk, just feeling the buzz enough to really relax. And Charming was feeling very frisky. He had barely been able to keep his hands off her all night and now that they were dancing so closely, it became impossible not to touch her, especially in this outfit.

Snow giggled, as she felt her husband's hands on the small of her back and she kissed him wantonly.

"David…" she chided.

"I can't help it...I want you so badly right now," he purred. She gave him a sultry look.

"Mmm...good thing I anticipated that," she responded, as she smoothed her hands along his strong back.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Aesop has a few rooms in back that he rents out on a nightly basis...and I got us one earlier," she replied, holding up a room key. He grinned.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" he purred. She grinned.

"You have...but I never tire of hearing it. Right now though, I'd like to show you how much I love you too," she purred back, leaning against him.

"What are we waiting for?" he asked, as they hurried into the back, not really caring who saw them scurrying away.

"Oh God…" Emma commented in embarrassment, though she knew just about everyone that knew them was used to this kind of thing from them.

"You think this is bad for you? I've been dealing with this from them for years. I quickly learned that spying on them through my magic mirror was a bad idea back in the day," Regina said. Emma huffed in exasperation.

"Thanks for the mental images. Aesop...I need another. Just leave bottle," Emma called. The bartender snickered and refilled her drink.

~*~

Their lips met feverishly, as he pressed her against the door. She reluctantly pulled away to turn and fumble with the key on the door. They tumbled into the room and hands were everywhere.

"Snow…" he rasped, as she undid his belt, but she put a finger to his lips.

"I have something I want to do for you," she said, as she helped him out of his costume until he was in his boxers.

"On the bed, Charming," she ordered in her best Princess voice. He stumbled back until he was where she wanted him and he thought he might faint, as she turned on some music on her phone and started dancing. He watched her sway her perfect hips and undulate to the rhythm. And it got even better when she started to strip. He was pretty sure he would never see anything sexier than his stunning wife like this. She smiled at him, as her top fell to the floor, followed by her skirt. She had donned a lacy white bra and matching lacy white boy shorts beneath her costume. His boxers grew tight, as his eyes locked on her form and he watched her touch herself. He knew her hands represented the things she wanted his hands to do later. Just when he thought it couldn't better, his gorgeous wife straddled his lap and continued undulating her body to the sexy beat. Snow smirked sexily at him and let the straps of her bra dangle enticingly off her shoulders, as she snapped the clasp open. To his momentary disappointment, she turned away from him, as she let her bra fall away. But that disappointment faded to excitement again, as she continued her dance, gyrating her supple ass against, while letting him watch her hands move to her own chest and he strained to see the sight. She rubbed against the virtual tent in his boxers and he groaned, almost not being able to take more, but wanting this to last forever.

"Fuck...Snow…" he groaned. She chuckled.

"Mmm...that's the idea, handsome. Fuck Snow…" she goaded, as she grabbed his hands and put them on her body. He gripped her incredible ass, squeezing it and enjoying her pleasured moan. He slid his hands up her taut abdomen and gripped her luscious breasts, earning a gasp from her. He then slid them back down and into her underwear, his fingers stroking her dripping sex.

"You're so wet…" he hissed.

"Mmm...you made me like this, so you should do something about it," she moaned, as he pressed his thumb against her clit. She gyrated against him at that, pumping her ass against his erection. He practically ripped her underwear away at that and his own. Bending her forward, he slid his hard length into her dripping pussy. His thrusts were frantic, as he held her hips and she braced herself on her hands, as his hips smacked against her ass with every thrust. She cried out in pleasured screams, as he ravished her and she egged him on, begging him to take her hard.

"Charming...uunnhh…" Snow cried, beside herself with pleasure, breasts bobbing with the force of his thrusts

"Baby...I want…" she cried and then bit her lip to keep a scream at bay.

"Tell me...tell me what you want, Snow," he groaned, as she clenched and quaked around him.

"I...I want to see you come…" she pleaded. And he realized he wanted the same, to see the exact moment he made her come and watch her fall apart around him. He pulled out, only briefly, so she could turn around and slide onto him now facing him. She proceeded to ride his cock in deep, pulsing gallops, relishing the way he quivered inside her. They were both so very close and lips met with unbridled passion, as their skin glistened with perspiration. He finally pushed her over the edge and thrashed in his arms, as she combed her fingers through his hair. He thrust sharply up into her, as his mouth worshiped her breasts, adding to her pleasure, until he finally erupted inside her and they collapsed to the bed. They panted heavily and gazed at each other with love and lust shining in their eyes.

"Best. Halloween. Ever." he said and she giggled.

"Definitely...but we better get back to the party soon. We probably already embarrassed the life out of Emma by sneaking off to find a room," she replied. He chuckled.

"We're her parents. Isn't it our job to scar her?" he joked, as he kissed her tenderly.

"You are, without a doubt, the most beautiful, sexiest woman in all the realms," he said with reverence.

"I think you're biased, Prince Charming," she replied slyly.

"Perhaps...but I know that my Snow White giving me a lap dance is a memory that will be etched in my mind forever," he said, as he kissed her again.

"Mmm...well, maybe if you're good, they'll be a repeat performance in your future," she tempted, as they started getting dressed. He stood behind her and put his arms around her bare waist.

"What if I'm bad?" he purred in her ear, making her bite her bottom lip.

"Then I guarantee a repeat performance," she promised, as they continued to get dressed, with soulful gazes and passionate kisses, before eventually they rejoined the party in their costumes to continue celebrating with their friends and family...


End file.
